Persona 4: Naruto
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: A strange fog seems to appear all around the Elemental Nations and inside Konoha with the fog came another rumor...The Midnight Channel. Does Naruto and his friends have what it takes to face their enemies both in the world and in the TV...will they be able to face themselves? Naruto/? (Lots of Persona elements.)
1. First Scent: Midnight Channel

**Welcome everyone to the story, if you are a fan of Wolfpackersson19's work then you know the reason for this fic but I'll explain for anyone left in the dark. Wolfpackersson19 came to me for the idea of co-writing his Persona 4 story which I said sure since I read his experiment and it was a good story. Now before anyone talks about adding more fics when you haven't updated in a while there is a reason for that…life. I got a lot of things going on with college and everything so that's going to affect what I have time to do but I already know which fics I'm going to update.**

** Now I ranted enough you all came for a crossover so here's a crossover. Now…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Co-written with: Wolfpackersson09 and can be found on his page as well.**

* * *

**First Scent: Midnight Channel**

* * *

It was calm quiet, evening over a road shrouded in fog; however, the silence of the night was soon interrupting by the sound of a tires driving down the road. A mysterious limousine was somehow navigating through the fog as if it didn't exist, even though the destination could not be seen. The interior of the strange vehicle was completely blue; everything followed the same motif from the cushions to the shelves that contained various amounts of cups and liquor. The driver of this strange vehicle could not be seen but the three passengers sitting in the back could, but one of three looked confused as to why he was in this strange carriage he's never seen before.

The confused guest then focused on his company inside the limo. One of the two individuals was an old man who was balding at the top but still had white hair; his fingers were intertwined in front of him with his elbows resting on a small table. The other individual was a radiant woman with platinum blonde hair and gold eyes. Both were dressed formally with the man in a black suit with white gloves and the woman in a dark blue stewardess uniform and blue hairband with golden rings, black stockings, and blue heels.

The bizarre old man then pulled down his hands to reveal a long nose and beady bloodshot eyes as he smiled to the third occupant. "Welcome to the Velvet Room." The bizarre man greeted the confused teen.

Before the boy could ask any question Igor decided to continue speaking. "It seems that you have an intriguing destiny. My name is Igor, and I'm delighted to make your acquaintance."

The third passenger nodded as he knew it would be rude to let the man introduce himself and not return the courtesy. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and where exactly is this Velvet Room? Last I checked I just went to bed…this isn't another no-ramen dream is it?" Naruto asked.

Igor chuckled a bit at the blonde boy's words. "I can assure you it's nothing like that; this, young man, is The Velvet Room…it is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor explained as he showed off a bit more of the limousine. "It's been years since we last had a guest, as only those who are bound by a contract may enter." With a wave of the man's hands, a small deck of cards appeared on the table before him. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Not really." Naruto answered truthfully. Igor nodded as the cards spread out across the table with another wave of Igor's hand. While he was glad the blonde was truthful it seemed that he didn't much care for the answer itself. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the results are always different. Life itself follows such principles wouldn't you say?" One of the cards flipped over, revealing it to be a large tower like structure torn in half by lightning. "This is the card that represents the immediate future; it is The Tower in the upright position. A great catastrophe is coming to you, and the card indicating the future beyond that is..." Another wave of the hand and a second card was flipped showing a moon on top a river with two towers and a lobster in the background. "This is the Moon in the upright position; this card represents hesitation, and mystery. It seems that a catastrophe is to take place, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. At that time, you may come under a contract and return here."

"Catastrophe...mystery; I don't really know what you're talking about. But I do know I'm not going to let something like that happen to my village; that's a promise from Konoha's future Hokage 'ttebayo!" Naruto openly declared after Igor finished his Tarot readings.

Igor gave out an amused chuckle at the young Uzumaki's response before having the cards disappear with a final wave of his hand. "Oh so you are not afraid of what destiny has in store for you in the coming future? The coming year will be a turning point in your destiny; if the mystery goes unsolved then your future will be lost." Igor informed the young blonde.

"I don't believe in things like following destiny; my destiny is something that is decided by my own actions. If what you say is true and a catastrophe is coming then I will do all I can to prevent it, if there is a mystery I'll just have to keep searching until I find the truth." Naruto said showing a mature side of himself that he only reserved for certain situations. If it were possible Naruto saw Igor's large grin grow even more.

"It would seem that we have a very interesting guest in the Velvet Room this time around wouldn't you agree?" Naruto then saw the woman nod her head. Igor then decided it was time to introduce the other occupant of The Velvet Room. "Ah I forgot to introduce my assistant to you Uzumaki-san." Igor motioned to the platinum haired beauty that was sitting there.

The woman gave Naruto a small bow before beginning her introduction. "My name is Margaret, and I shall accompany you on your travels." The now named Margaret said simply, Naruto then saw she was holding a purple stylized book in her hand. Naruto noticed his vision was beginning to waver. "It would seem that we have run out of time, well until we meet again...Uzumaki Naruto-san." Igor said just as the boy's vision faded to black.

**(Daytime)**

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the five great shinobi villages and one of the most advanced. It was more like a miniature city then an actual village, but it still had many natural spots and trees keeping true to its name. It seemed like a normal day, or at least as normal it gets with Naruto started running through the town, with various uniformed shinobi trying to catch him. Now why was Naruto running from these ninja; well anyone who took a look at the famous Hokage Monument would know that answer as well as what was Naruto's latest prank.

Inside his office Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, was passing the time with calligraphy after finishing the only surviving enemy of past Kages: paperwork. After the elderly Hokage let out a cloud of smoke from his pipe a Chuunin urgently burst into his office.

"Hokage-sama, there is something that requires your immediate attention. It is an act of treason, of terrorism…"

"Do not tell me you interrupted my break from paperwork to tell me that and don't tell me that it is about Naruto again." Hiruzen said pausing from finishing another brushstroke.

"It is about Naruto, this is worse than the time he turned all the Police uniforms pink and orange. He has vandalized the Great Stone Faces!" The Military Police Officer then pointed out the windows of the office toward the Hokage Monument which now sported graffiti all over the Kage of Konoha. Hiruzen then took a tired breath. 'And to think letting him live with his Uncle was supposed to straighten him out, but he still has that mischievous streak left inside of him.'

Meanwhile on the rooftops of merchant district Naruto was still actively dodging the Military Police's pursuit. "Come on, from the stories that Oji tell me you guys are supposed to be way better than this. I get better exercise running from the ANBU!" Naruto looked back as taunted his pursuers. This kept up until he seemed to vanish into thin air leaving behind a few confused officers.

"Where'd that brat go?!" One member of the group looked around.

The leader of the small group turned to the other two." Someone get Dojima-san! That brat couldn't have gotten far!" Said the officer; finally thinking of something useful outside of continuing this hopeless chase. As the area cleared out, Naruto revealed himself to be hiding behind a ninja camouflage sheet. "He he, I still got away from them even if this was my last prank since weeks ago." Naruto walked off to leave before more cops could show up only to bump into a civilian.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." Naruto apologized as he took note of the strange person. The civilian had sort of an androgynous appearance so he couldn't tell the gender, but saw long white hair and dull red eyes similar to a woman he remember seeing walk around the village.

"Ugh who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'm just someone that's shirking work for a bit. I see you're a ninja." The civilian said noticing the tarp Naruto was holding.

Naruto saw the person's attention was on the tarp. "Oh no, though I will be in a few days; I'm still in the Academy but not got long. I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever 'ttebayo!" Naruto proclaimed to the stranger.

Surprisingly the civilian didn't mock Naruto's words and instead gave him a small grin. "I see, well then I wish you luck future Hokage-sama." The person said while offering a hand. Naruto then shook it, as the person was very polite and wasn't criticizing his dreams. As soon as Naruto shook the person's hand, he started to feel a little dizzy. "I better get back to work, before my boss flays me alive." The strange person said and then walked off elsewhere.

"Well that was a little weird" Naruto said looking at his hand. He then saw a shadow fall over him, meaning someone was now standing behind him.

"Naruto! What the hell were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?" This time it was a rough yet familiar voice that got Naruto's attention, the guilty blonde turned around to greet the officer. The man had short grey hair with a five-o-clock shadow and was wearing the Konoha Military Police Uniform which was the standard Chuunin outfit with a blue shuriken design on the back off the flask; on the shoulder of his outfit though the man had something different from most officers: a red swirl symbol.

"Dojima-oji, I was just having a bit of fun." Naruto said.

"I thought we agreed you can only do these pranks every once in a while; besides, you shouldn't try and cause trouble with the Final Exams looming over your head."

"What do you think I'm doing; this is to help me clear my head so that I'm not stressed over the finals." Naruto explained.

Dojima let out a tired sigh; "Yeah and every time you have a bit of fun I have to file an extra bit of reports at the office. I know you're doing better in the Academy now but you can't do things like these so close to Graduation."

"I know Dojima-Oji, the graffiti is supposed to fade off by itself in like an hour anyway; I'm just blowing some steam while I can." Naruto informed his Uncle. "Everyone has their own way of dealing with pressure and pranking is mine 'ttebayo and it's not like the big pranks that I used to do way back when."

"Exactly and I don't want your cousin picking up anymore of your habits, you're going to be a ninja soon which means you'll need to start acting like an adult…think of your cousin, what would she think if her "Big Bro" was out goofing around instead of studying or training?" Dojima asked him.

"Nanako doesn't want to become a shinobi so there shouldn't be any problem but I see where you are coming from…so are you going to lock me up?" Naruto asked. He then paled seeing the smirk on Dojima's face.

"Oh no I believe I know someone who can think of a better punishment than just locking you up and throwing away the key." Dojima then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up one to smoke. "He's all yours Iruka-san."

Paling at the thought Naruto turned again to see a man with a scar across his face, his hair pulled in a spiky ponytail and wearing a Chuunin flak vest and uniform came up. "Thank you Dojima-san. I'll be sure to think of a good one."

**(Konoha Shinobi Academy)**

"Come on let me out please!?" Naruto asked, not quite begging, but it would come close to it. After chastising Naruto a bit Iruka eventually undid the ropes and then went behind the counter. "Alright class, the final exams are in a few days, and since Naruto decided to slack off instead of studying, we're going to review the Henge no Jutsu." The various students moaned at the sound of review.

"Everyone line up, and demonstrate the Henge no Jutsu." The students continued to moan but they complied as they lined up. One by one they each transformed into their Chuunin Instructor.

Coming close to Naruto's turn he watched the rest of the students successfully transform into Iruka. The one up front now is a girl with long pink hair, emerald eyes, and a high forehead. She had on a red Chinese dress with a white circle design along with dark green shorts. After her success Iruka nodded and marked down the grade. "Very good Sakura, now Uchiha Sasuke."

The next person to walk up wore white shorts with a blue shirt, with a fan stitched to his back. His raven hair struck in the back, similar to a duck. He also transformed into Iruka successfully and took his seat. The females of the class cheered for the Uchiha's success while several males groaned at their shrieks.

"Troublesome, this is a complete waste of time since the Final Exams are so close." Shikamaru said as he slouched against the wall waiting for his turn. "To think I could have gotten a few more moments of sleep if it wasn't for you being caught so easily Naruto."

"Hey not only do I have to worry about Iruka-sensei but my Uncle on the Military Police and both seem to know where my hiding places are." Naruto said.

"Still why do we have to pay for your screw-ups; if anyone needs to review the techniques it's you" Ino said after cheering with Sasuke's other fangirls. "Seriously why do we all suffer from your mistakes?"

"Well sorry to take away from your Uchiha ogling time" Naruto then heard his name be called up and walked towards Iruka. While most of the class seemed to clearly badmouth Naruto because of the review lesson, a few harbored no ill will to the Uzumaki.

"All right Naruto just perform the Henge no Jutsu…and no funny business!" Iruka warned the blonde.

"Of course Iruka-sensei, I'll do the Henge just as you say." Naruto then had a mischievous look in his face, and Iruka was the only one that recognized it. Before the Chuunin could say anything Naruto already had the handseals made.

"Henge!" Naruto did transform, but not into Iruka. He transformed into a buxom blonde female version of himself with clouds covering the private parts. With a single blown kiss, Iruka (and a few boys in the class) was knocked back with a nosebleed. Naruto then cancelled the technique and laughed at the perverted response Iruka made. "Well how was that sensei, I performed the jutsu just like you said.

"Cut that out!" Iruka yelled using his famous jutsu: the Demon Head no Jutsu. Naruto continued laughing but felt a large amount of killing intent form from behind him; the blonde turned around to see a bunch of girls that were angry at him. Before any move could be made Naruto grabbed his head and started to swagger a bit.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked while making sure the girls didn't hit him for his apparent disrespect towards the fairer sex. Naruto managed to balance himself quickly and answer, "Yeah, it's just a small headache."

"You look a little pale, why don't you take a seat and get some rest. I'll figure out a suitable punishment later." Naruto nodded at Iruka's suggestion and took a seat. 'I've never gotten sick or anything like that before, maybe I should just take a nap' This thought seemed like a good idea. He was a little tired for some reason, and he wasn't sure what the cause was. Naruto rested on in his seat with his head on his desk wondering why he felt the way he did.

Once all the students finished the review they went back to their seats so that Iruka could finish his lecture. Soon as the class was over Naruto was waiting for whatever punishment he would receive but soon saw Hinata standing by his desk. "Hey Hinata-chan, if you're asking me to help with you at the Inn I sort of have my punishment with Iruka-sensei before I can leave."

The shy Hyuuga blushed but then shook her head. "No that's not what I wanted to talk with you about Naruto-kun. Are you feeling ok, you seem a little sick after using the Henge." Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto gave his friend a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, must have worn myself out from all the training I do and maybe the prank was a little much. Don't worry I'll be fine be…sure to say 'Hi' to Hanabi-chan and Hitomi-chan at the Inn for me."

"I will…b-but could you walk me out of the gate; I don't want to be stopped by any of them." Hinata asked. Naruto sighed knowing who the Hyuuga was talking about. It was well known at the Academy that Hinata had many admirers trying to ask the shy Hyuuga out on dates only or her to politely refuse them; the only answers he ever heard Hinata give were she wasn't interested. It was known by the graduating class as the Hyuuga Challenge.

"Sure thing, I'll escort you…a knight has to protect the princess doesn't he?" Naruto teased the girl referring to the old games they would play as children. "Naruto-kun!" Seeing Hinata's blushing face he decided that the joke was enough and walked with her out of the class before anyone could start asking the Hyuuga out.

The two managed to get to the gate when someone walked up to them. It was a girl that was a year older than them wearing a pink Chinese style shirt, dark green pants and brown hair that had tied up into two buns. "Naruto-kun Hinata-chan! What's up?" The kunoichi asked.

"Oh, Tenten-chan, good afternoon." Hinata bowed slightly to her friend. Naruto was definitely happy that Hinata had at least one other person that she knew besides himself; it was good for the shy girl to have more friends besides him (and Shino to some extent). They walked down the street for a bit, and were stopped by a strange boy. His skin was pale in the wrong way, as well as pasty, his eyes were odd and he was wearing a school uniform from a civilian school. "Hina-chan."

"Do I know you?" Hinata nervously asked, but the boy didn't answer the question. "You coming or what?" The boy asked impatiently. This was confusing to the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, as she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Um, no." Hinata said politely declining the boy's offer; she also had a feeling telling her not to go anywhere with him. The boy got angry at this answer, "Fine!" He stormed off, clearly upset at being denied.

"What did he want with me?" Hinata asked herself.

"Well he obviously wanted a date Hinata." Tenten answered, and Naruto agreed, "Yeah, but it was creepy how he called you Hina-chan just like that out of nowhere."

"I see you turned down another love lorne fool, but I do have to agree that that was really creepy." The two girls and Naruto turned to see the pink haired girl from before, stopping on one of the newer inventions, the bicycle.

"Hey Sakura, still riding that old squeaking thing to and from the Academy huh?" Tenten asked the pink haired girl.

"It still runs good so I'm not complaining, plus I haven't raised enough from working at Junes so I can't replace it yet." Sakura then turned to Hinata. "Anyway that was brutal the way you sent him off Hinata; even though he was a creep."

"Did he really want a date; I didn't know." Hinata said. Tenten then patted the girl's back in understanding. "It's ok our little heartbreaker, though with that guy I'm sure you made the right decision. Hey why don't we all head to Junes now, it's been a while since you and Hina-chan were both free."

"Actually I think I have detention with Iruka-sensei for the whole prank incident." Naruto chuckled nervously. Iruka then walked out of the Academy and saw Naruto. "Oh Naruto, since you aren't feeling well and the graffiti faded away I guess I can leave you with just a warning." The Chuunin said before leaving.

That was surprising, normally he would've had to do something to emphasize the point, but now he was essentially free. A sound came from Hinata's pocket, and she picked up another one of the newer devices of the era, a cell phone. It had a text, one that seemed to make the girl slump. "I can't go; Obaa-sama needs me at the inn, so I can't go today."

"It's okay; I'll just hang with these two." Tenten said, and let the blue haired girl go off. Hinata nodded and then left in the direction of the clan district. Sakura just sighed, "Well, the most popular heartbreaker in school goes off, and I couldn't even ask her how to get a guy after me. It's a good thing she's not after Sasuke-kun."

"I still don't get what's so great about Sasuke." Naruto grumbled, he was always compared to the Uchiha, and he hated it.

"I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you Naruto-kun; but in the meantime there is a platter of steak at Junes calling my name." Tenten said as she began to almost drag the blond away from the entrance. Sakura decided to follow them since she was on her way to Junes as well. While the trio chatted as they reached the residential district where they saw some of the Military Police set up and a group of civilians gossiping.

"What did you think could have done that…do you think it could have been the de-"

"Sshhh, you know it's forbidden to talk about that. Anyway I heard he has an alibi for the event but I wouldn't put it past that monster child to do this; maybe the mountain was just a distraction for this."

"Even if it was, I never thought I would see a dead body be hung like that." What the last woman said shocked the two students and on kunoichi.

"Did they just say…a dead body?" Tenten asked. Before the other two could answer her question they saw a man run by with brownish-black hair and grey eyes who was clad in the Military Police uniform. As they saw the young man hurl they heard a voice call from behind him.

"Adachi how long are you going to be acting like a rookie? This is a serious investigation." Dojima said and then noticed his Nephew along with two girls. "Naruto, what are you doing here? I figured Iruka would have had you cleaning up the mountain."

"The paint was a mix that would fade away after a couple of hours. I had a slight headache, and Iruka said I looked pale so he let me off with a warning this time." Naruto said. Dojima nodded, and then he noticed the two girls that were with him. "Are these your friends?"

"I'm not really his friend, just his classmate. My name's Haruno Sakura and my father's the manager of Junes." Sakura introduced herself. Dojima nodded, and was glad that there were people that at least knew the blonde. Tenten shook her head to the girl's response and then introduced herself, "Well I'm definitely his friend, and my name's Satonaka Tenten."

"Thanks for looking out for my nephew; he can be a real handful. I'm Dojima Ryotaro, and before you ask how we're related I'm his mother's younger half-brother." Dojima introduced himself to the girls. He then looked at Naruto, "Just because you're off the hook this time, doesn't mean you should pull off any stupid pranks. I want you to go home and keep an eye on Nanako and I'd recommend you two ladies go home as well." Ryotaro said the last part to the two girls, and the three of them nodded.

"Looks like Junes will have to wait for another time, I'll see you tomorrow sometime Naruto-kun." Tenten said before leaving the small group; Sakura then set herself on her bike ready to take off. "Yeah I better run too, my shift is going to start soon and Tou-san will flip if I'm late." Sakura then rode the opposite way, hoping to take another root to her destination.

Naruto said goodbye to the two girls and decided to walk another way back to the Uzumaki/Dojima residence. As he walked he saw flashes of an old man and a young woman, he then clutched his head. The Uzumaki then felt his headache lesson and made his way home.

**(Afternoon)**

"I'm home!" Naruto walked into the small house and was immediately hit with a hug from his younger cousin. She was a little girl with brown hair in short hair and brown eyes wearing a white turtleneck dress with three shades of pink and red. "Welcome home Big Bro!" The girl greeted him. The blonde smiled and hugged his younger cousin back. "Hey Nanako-chan, did you have a good day at school?"

Nanako nodded her head. "I did Big Bro, but I don't think that Sensei liked my answer to a question." Naruto was somewhat concerned about this; he didn't want Nanako to have trouble at her school because of him. "What was the question?"

"It was about our favorite animal." She answered him, "I said a fox because it reminded me of you, and how you like to prank people plus foxes are cute too…are you okay?" Nanako asked noticing that Naruto was a little woozy.

Naruto nodded since he didn't want to worry Nanako. "Yeah, I just a weird headache. And don't listen to what they say at school I also think that foxes are kind of cute." He said to Nanako's pleasure; still feeling worn from the headache he decided to turn in early. "I think I'll just get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning Nanako."

Nanako nodded and started to watch some TV by herself as Naruto went to his room. He walked upstairs into the small room, though it was a lot bigger then where he was living before the Dojimas came into his life. It had things most people would expect to find, and things one wouldn't expect to find in a room that belonged to Naruto. It had a desk, various potted plants, a couch, coffee table, and a miniature television on top his dresser. Naruto decided to just plopped down on the futon and soon fell asleep.

**(Scene Change)**

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around the strange place. A thick fog shrouded the area, it reminded him of the fog he would some days in Konoha's rainy season and like those days the fog was hard to see through. The only thing he could see was a path of tiles that stretched out before him, and a complete white void as far as the eye can see. Naruto then looked behind him only to see a wall of fog with no pathway visible; the only direction to move was forward. He took a deep breath and then began running down the tiled path towards his unknown destination. After following the path for a while he heard a voice speak to him.

"**Do you seek the Truth…?"**

Naruto stopped to look around for the mysterious voice. Thinking he would find the answer if he continued along the path he kept running further until he heard the voice speak to him again.

"**If it is the truth that you desire, come and find me…"**

"I would if I didn't have to deal with this freakin' fog 'ttebayo!" Naruto grumbled out as he continued to follow the pathway hearing the voice from up ahead. Eventually the future shinobi found himself in front of black and red colored door. Sensing a figure behind the door Naruto hesitated for a second before barging right in to confront whoever it was that was speaking to him. He then saw a vague figure standing within the fog.

**"So...you are the one pursuing me..."** The unknown figure arrogantly said through the fog. Naruto didn't really like how the guy spoke.

"Maybe I am you got a problem?" Naruto asked as a Katana formed in his hand. 'This is one becoming a very weird dream.' The young Uzumaki thought as he tested the weight of the weapon.

**"Try all you like..."** The figure seemed to be provoking and demeaning the blonde. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as he perceived that as an insult; he then raised his weapon and Naruto attacked with the katana in his hands, thankful for the kenjutsu lessons his uncle gave him.

**"Hmmm... it seems you can see a little, despite the fog..." **The figure seemed to be…impressed by the fact Naruto was able to hit it.

"You saying I'm blind? This fog is nothing!" Naruto then felt something surge in him, and a lightning bolt suddenly struck his foe. 'Whoa, where'd that come from?' He looked around wondering who could have caused that Raiton jutsu/

**"I see...You do possess an interesting quality**." The figure seemed more amused rather than worried when he or she said that. Not seeing any assistance Naruto attacked with the sword again as the thing finished its small rant. Naruto kept his blade rose wondering why this thing didn't attack by now after two cuts and a bolt of lightning.

'Is this guy…testing me?' Naruto thought.

"**But... you will not catch me so easily...If what you seek is 'truth' then your search will be even harder..."** The figure then seemed to glow crimson for a moment, and the area became shrouded in an extremely thick fog; adding into the already present mist. The technique caused the figure to disappeared, completely enveloped by the fog.

"What?!" Naruto saw the figure fade into the harsh fog. His grip tightened on his sword and rushed forward swinging his sword only to hit nothing and almost stumbled on his feet to the tiled ground.

"**Everyone sees what they want to…"** Naruto heard the voice speak somewhere from in the fog. **"And the fog only deepens…"** Despite almost zero visibility Naruto still kept his guard up in case of a surprise attack. "Stop hiding in this fog and fight me!" Naruto once again felt a surge inside and saw a large blade cut through the fog only for it to bounce off something inside the fog. **"…Will we meet again…?"** Naruto heard the figure say. **"At a place other than here…"** Those words were then followed by an amused chuckle. **"Hmhm…I'll look forward to it…"**

"Stop acting so tough; if it wasn't for this fog I bet you wouldn't act so tough 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled at the mysterious person. He then heard the voice laugh as the fog began to consume him. **"Until we meet again."** It was there that Naruto lost consciousness as he blacked out.

**(Early Morning)**

Naruto then woke up from his sleep; he shook his head trying to wipe off any remnants of the dream. "That was a really weird dream…and I was possible I didn't even have half a bowel of ramen before bed."

"Big Bro, breakfast is ready!" Naruto heard Nanako calling out to him in the morning, and he rushed downstairs. He saw Nanako had already placed two plates of toast and eggs; it was a simple breakfast, but it was still pretty good. Naruto didn't have to ask where Dojima was since he figured he was already off at the Police Station.

"Thanks Nana-chan, you'll make a good wife one day." Nanako blushed lightly at the complement, and went on to eating. After finishing and cleaning his plate, Naruto then took off with Nanako, it was technically a week before the finals and he had time to study, so he wanted to make sure that Nanako made it to school as well. 'Ten-chan's back in town, but for how long is the question. I really wish Sakura-chan would at least let me try, but she's still going on about Sasuke and reasons why he's so perfect; like I haven't heard that child genius thing before.' Naruto continued to walk with Nanako to her school.

As the two walked Nanako noticed the downed look on Naruto's face. "Big Bro, what's wrong are you still feeling sick?" She asked her older cousin.

"No I'm fine Nanako-chan, just thinking about some things." Naruto reassured her, he didn't want to involve Nanako with his problems…especially problems about his relationships. Coming up to the Civilian School Naruto gave Nanako a departing smile. "I'll see you at home later Nana-chan and if your teachers give you a hard time let me know ok." He said with a grin.

Nanako laughed knowing exactly what that foxlike grin meant. "I will Big Bro, good bye!" She gave him one more hug before joining the other children that were arriving at the school. After watching Nanako enter the building safely Naruto decided to just walk around the village before starting with his training. Going down the residential district he heard the familiar sound of a squeaking bike and a pink and yellow blur passed him before hitting some nearby trashcans.

'Wait wasn't that…' Naruto followed his curiosity and saw Sakura rolling around in a trashcan.

"So embarrassing…can someone help me out please?" The future graduate tried to ask for help out of the trashcan (if one could see her they would notice the swirls in her eyes as well. Seeing as there was no one else around Naruto quickly removed the can that was blocking her vision and helped her up.

"Thanks…I wish it didn't happen in the first place but better you than Sasuke-kun seeing me like that." Sakura said. Naruto was sweatdropping wondering if that was supposed to be a way to say 'thank you'. The pink haired girl brushed off the dust and dirt from her clothes and then looked to the Uzumaki. "Anyway thank you Naruto."

"No problem Sakura, though I'm sure I pretty much earned a date huh?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Please in your dreams" Sakura said before Naruto got his hopes up, as she gathered her bike to leave a thought occurred to her. "But…I guess I do owe you one as long as you don't tell anyone about this. How about I show you some of the shinobi stores in Junes, it might help you get ready for the Final Exams."

Naruto beamed at that, it was the first time that Sakura offered to show him around or even spend any amount of time with him outside of the Academy. "Yeah, I'd like that. You sure your dad won't mind?"

"He won't. I'm sure he and mom don't mind you that much." Sakura said, and the two headed towards Junes. On the way, they saw someone that they knew, and Sakura started to pale. "Oh crap." She muttered softly/

"You, Naruto Sakura, what's happening?" Tenten greeted the two. Sakura knew she might be in trouble so she decided to come clean. "Um, Tenten-san…" The nervous girl then grabbed a box from her pouch. "Thanks for letting me borrow this and I'm sorry for what happened to it please have mercy until my next paycheck!" Sakura said pleadingly. She then grabbed Naruto's and tried to move on before the kunoichi noticed what she was speaking off.

"Hold on Haruno, what did you do to my DVD?!" Naruto couldn't help but wince in pain and look away as the bun haired girl, essentially smashed her foot in an area he didn't think would also hurt for girls.

Tears streamed down the pink haired girl's eyes as she lay slumped on the ground. 'Shannaro…today just isn't my day.' The abused girl thought thinking back to the crash and now this. "You didn't have to hit me there you know!"

"My Trial of the Dragon! It's completely cracked, you owe me Haruno!" Naruto decided to try and stop the fighting before it got too bad, "Hey Ten-chan, I could just buy you another copy of it. Let's just go to Junes and check out some the stores there...this is the first time we got to hang out in a long time!" He tried to mediate the situation.

"Fine…but just remember you owe me!" Tenten then began walking to the store. Naruto decided to help Sakura up and followed the angry kunoichi to Junes. 'That was brutal, though this is better than Tenten using any of her weapons on Sakura-chan.' He thought as he continued to walk with the injured Sakura.

**(Junes)**

Naruto and Tenten were talking with each other animatedly as they waited for the third member of the reluctant group to arrive. The kunoichi had calmed down since arriving because Naruto bought her the DVD first thing before going to some libraries so that Naruto could find some chakra control scrolls. Sakura then arrive carrying three drinks on a tray.

"Here's to make up with for the DVD and for you spending your money Naruto; it's not much but I don't get paid until the end of the week." Sakura said as she sat down taking a sip of her drink. "Though as soon as we graduate I'll be able to have a lot more money saved up" The girl said wishfully.

"That's right your class is graduating soon right Naruto-kun; guess this is me wishing you luck then." Tenten raised her drink comically as she gave the two students a toast. Before the conversation can go too far into the shinobi topic Tenten decided to talk about something else since she was off duty. "Well we hear enough about shinobi every day but let me ask you both a question…have you ever heard of the Midnight Channel?" She asked in an almost ominous voice.

"The Midnight…Channel? I haven't really heard much about it." Naruto said honestly.

"You mean that old urban legend? Please Tenten-san you're older than us, I thought you wouldn't believe a thing like that." Sakura said in disbelief. "You're a Kunoichi, basically an adult thanks to the law, but you still believe in old fairy tales?"

Naruto was still confused at the talk, as he never heard the rumors himself. "What is the Midnight Channel exactly?" Tenten beamed with pride at the question and quickly answered it. "Well, according to what people say, if you stare into a turned off into a TV at midnight on a rainy night, your true love will appear on the screen."

"It's just a load of bull." Sakura quickly said killing the mood Tenten was trying to set. Irritated, the bunhead slammed her drink on the table.

"If it's just that, then why don't you try it out?" Tenten challenged, the two started to listen. "It's going to rain tonight, so why don't we all try it out." Before Naruto and Sakura answered, Sakura; however, noticed someone to the side that was looking almost dazed. "Hold that thought for a moment." She got up and went over to the girl, "Hey Konishi-san, you don't look well, are you okay?" She asked the dazed girl at the other table leaving behind two confused teens.

"Oh hey Saku-chan, I'm all right just feeling a little under the whether today." The brown haired girl said. As the two talked Naruto watched them curiously. "Hey Tenten-chan, do you know who that is?"

Tenten took a moment to think but then remembered the girl's face. "Oh that's Saki Konishi, I know her family owns a good sake store in the merchant district but I guess she works here too." Tenten shrugged her shoulders while taking another sip. "Then again, a few stores around Konoha have trouble keeping alive because of Junes" She said nonchalantly.

After calming down her fellow coworker Saki then noticed Tenten and Naruto sitting at the table. "Oh is that the Naruto guy you told me about; he doesn't look as annoying as you told me he was." The young woman said. "That's because you don't have to deal with him asking you out all the time." Sakura huffed. "Ah it's cute that Saku-chan has an admirer, though last I remember last week didn't you say something about cute whiskers?" Before Sakura could object Saki then walked over to the table Naruto and Tenten were sitting.

Saki then greeted the two at the table. "So you're the infamous Naruto Uzumaki, there's quite the gossip about you but me and my Otouto enjoyed that prank you pulled on the mountain." Saki said causing the Uzumaki to blush a bit. "I hope Saku-chan hasn't been giving you a hard time, she's a sweet girl once you get to know her."

"Saki-chan!" Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "No need to tell them that…especially Naruto-baka!"

Naruto slumped down at that, 'I'm not that much of an idiot am I?'

"He doesn't look like a Baka to me and it's nice to see you hanging around other people for a change." Saki said, she started to move on, but she muttered something that the two soon to be ninja and the actual kunoichi caught, "Why did I leave school early today?" It was an odd thing for them, but they ignored it generally.

"She's pretty cool." Naruto admitted.

"You'd think so Naru-baka, but because she know anything bad about you." Sakura seemed to be teasing Naruto at that, but it was getting time to go. "I guess I should get going; Nanako's probably out of school by now and I'm usually looking out for her. I'll see you girls later."

"Hey, Naruto-kun, make sure you try that thing out tonight!" The kunoichi called out to him.

"Sure thing Tenten-chan, you're going to try it too right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

"I got better things to do than follow a myth, but we got some time before the Finals so I guess I'll test it out. Maybe I can sucker Ino-pig into watching too." Sakura said whispering the last part. After finishing their drinks they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**(Evening)**

Naruto and Nanako were eating at the table in the living room while watching TV. As she watched one of her quiz shows Nanako let out a sad sigh. "Tou-san is late again."

"Don't be like that Nana-chan, I'm sure Dojima-Oji just busy working a tough case or maybe he's stuck doing the paperwork after my prank of." Naruto said trying to cheer up his cousin. The two then heard the door open and Dojima walked into the living room. Nanako stood to her feet.

"Tou-san, you're late!" Nanako accused her parent.

"Sorry, but I've been busy with work. Everyone at the Military Police is working on this case that was brought in by Hokage-sama; and I'm one of the field officers assigned to be working on it." Dojima said. Naruto thought back to the dead body gossip yesterday and wondered if that was what the case was about. "Anyway I'm sure you had a good time playing with Naruto." Dojima playfully rustled Naruto's hair before sitting down.

"Still you need to try and be more on time Oji, you know the Uzumaki-Dojima rule." Naruto gave Nanako her cue and the girl nodded. "An Uzumaki-Dojima never goes back on their promise!" The girl said cheerfully.

Dojima chuckled, "Yeah that is true…how about this; I was going to save this for after your Final Exam but how about we have Ramen Night a few days early." Dojima offered. Even though he was only Kushina's half-brother, the love of ramen was still there in his blood and was also passed to his daughter.

The two of them practically had stars in their eyes when he said that, "Can we? Can we, can we?" Nanako asked playfully, and Naruto was all for it, "Yay! Ramen, ramen, ramen, miso, beef, chicken, and pork!" Naruto essentially sang, and Dojima got up, "Alright, I got it. I'll get Ichiraku to deliver." He then got up and called a line, he made sure to limit the amount of ramen the two got, and set an example himself.

"Hello, it's Dojima-san. Yeah, the usual, just one order and can you make it a delivery? Thanks, sorry for making you come out when it's going to rain soon." He hung up the phone, and sat down on the couch. "Ayame-san will be here with the ramen. We'll celebrate more when you graduate."

Deciding to pass the time Nanako then changed the channel to the Konoha News just as the news started. "...Regarding the death of television announcer, Yamano Mayumi-san, the Military Police have done what they could to try and determine the cause of death, and have yet to make any progress. We were able to get an interview with the person who discovered the corpse."

Dojima sighed; "We were only given the case just a day ago after an ANBU heard word of the corpse, if these reporters had done their research they would know that…and how'd they get an interview with the kid?" The man asked out loud.

The news switched to an eccentric looking reporter talking with a young woman whose face was blurred for investigative and privacy reasons. Despite the blur Naruto felt like he had seen that woman before. "What went through your mind when you saw Yamano-san's body? Could you tell she was dead, did you see her face?!" The reporter asked holding his mike to the girl.

"Umm…" The girl's distorted voice said; clearly she was overwhelmed both by finding the corpse and the reporter's bizarre questioning. "Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on foggy day, in our own village no less?" The reporter asked not seeing the girl's discomfort.

"Huh…did you say she was killed?" The girl said in surprise at the reporter's words. As Naruto tried to figure out who the girl was he then heard a knock on the door. He decided to be the one to go and answer it though he was still in earshot of the television so he continued to listen.

"Err…so did you see anything suspicious when you found the corpse, some kind of clue, the culprit fleeing the scene?" Naruto heard the reporter say just as he opened the door and greeted Ayame. "Thanks Ayame-chan, you know we would've come and visit you and Teuchi-oji but Oji came home a bit late."

"I understand, just don't forget to visit us; we'll be wishing you luck on your exams." Naruto nodded as he paid the ramen girl wishing Ayame luck. After giving the blonde the ramen Ayame then left with her umbrella at her side just in case she didn't beat the rain home. He passed the bowls around as the interview continued. "No, not really…" The girl answered the reporter's questions.

"Ramen-time!" Naruto said as he passed the bowels around. As soon as Naruto sat down he and Nanako, in near perfect synch, started slurping down noodles like they were starving. Ryotaro just started eating normally, but he grimaced at the two's actions. "Nanako, Naruto, how many times have I told you to actually eat the food?"

"I'm sorry." Nanako said now taking a slower pace while eating her ramen.

"Again Oji-san, it's like the hundredth time or something." Dojima was able to finish his ramen before his cell phone rang. "Dojima speaking…hmm, I see…I'll be there." He hung up his phone and got up, and walked towards the door. He briefly turned around and said, "I'm sorry, but the guys at the station wanted me for something. I think it has something to do with this new case. I'll try to be back when I can." He then stepped out the door and by then it was already raining pretty hard. "Nanako, did you get the laundry in before it started raining?" Dojima called out"

"Hai and big bro helped me out." Dojima didn't reply as he had to get moving quickly. The news then switched and went to commercials, one that got Nanako's attention. "At Junes, every day is customer appreciation day. Every day's great at your Junes."

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako cheerfully sang the Junes jingle. "Big Bro, do you think we can go to Junes after you become a ninja?" Nanako asked the blonde.

"Sure thing Nana-chan, but right now let's make our bentos for tomorrow and then get some sleep." Naruto said after the two finished their ramen. "Come on, I'll help you with the dishes too." The blonde smiled. Nanako nodded, "Ok, thanks again Big Bro." The two then proceeded to clean the dishes and Naruto helped prepare their lunches for tomorrow.

Sometime after they finished Naruto helped tuck Nanako in bed and went up to his room. Checking the time he saw it was close to midnight, the Uzumaki then heard the hard patter of rain outside his window. Naruto looked outside and then closed his blinds to lessen the sound.

"Tenten-chan said around midnight right, so I just stare at a blank TV and my true love will appear?" Though he was still confused over the myth a part of him was hoping that Sakura would be the one to appear on the small TV. As the clock ticked down to midnight Naruto moved closer to the screen having turned off all of the lights, when midnight hit the Uzumaki continued to stare at the blank screen.

'Maybe this is just a prank somebody started it, I knew it was too good to be true." Naruto was about to walk away but then the screen flickered to life showing him the faint image of a girl on screen. Lightning began to strike outside as a ringing began to sound in the blonde's ears.

"**I am thou…thou art I…"**

Naruto clutched his face as he felt himself beginning to sway, the blinds suddenly opened up bringing light into the room as the lightning lit up the night sky with thunder rattling the window.

"**Thou art the one…who opens the door…"**

Naruto then fell to his knees gasping for air as he felt the sensation beginning to pass. The blonde then got up and walked over to the now blank TV wondering if it was the cause of his nausea. He touched the screen only to see it ripple like water, curious Naruto found out he could sink his whole hand into the screen. Suddenly he felt something tug on his arm and tried to pull him into the small TV.

"What the hell!?" He asked in alarm at the thing trying to pull him into the TV. Using enough force he managed to pull his arm out of the TV but in doing so, gravity took its course and he slammed his head on the table behind him. "Big bro, are you okay?" Nanako asked outside his door; the sudden crash must have woken the girl up.

"I'm fine Nana-chan, just slipped and hit my head is all. It'll take more than that to bring me down." Even though she couldn't see it Nanako could almost fell Naruto smiling at her. "Sorry to wake you Nana-chan."

"It's okay, good night." Nanako replied and went off to bed. Naruto yawned, "That was just plain weird. Ah well, might as well get some sleep." He then snuggled into his futon and drifted off to sleep, the storm outside not even worrying him.

**(Scene Change)**

The next day, Naruto sighed as he walked around Konoha. He was walking through the wet streets of the village in order to clear his mind; after feeling the small bump on the back of his head he remembered what happened last night wasn't a dream. Going on his way he accidently bumped into someone.

"Whoa Naruto-kun you may want to pay attention to where you're going next time?" Tenten said after stumbling a bit. "What's up with you, you seem more out of it than usual." The bunheaded kunoichi asked him.

"Well last night I tried that Midnight Channel thing and…"

"That's right!" Tenten said excitedly cutting Naruto off. She then grabbed the stunned blonde's arm and began to drag him towards the shops. "Come on, we need to go and find Haruno-san before you say anything." Tenten then proceeded to drag Naruto all the way to Junes. After a mile Naruto had to convince his friend that Sakura was probably home and not working.

**(Junes)**

After calling the pink haired student the three found themselves at the same table they sat from the day before. Sakura sat in her seat with a puzzled look. "I didn't think that the myth was true but after last night I'm still shocked."

"I know, seeing the screen flicker on like spooked me for a second. I may have been out on missions but I'm not used to things like that." Tenten said. Sakura noticed the surprise in Tenten's voice. "Wait you mean you didn't try it before last night?!" The Haruno yelled at the kunoichi.

"Hey I was skeptical of it too; obviously I wasn't going to try it alone." Tenten tried to defend herself. Naruto then came to the kunoichi's rescue. "So what did you two see on the Midnight channel?" Naruto asked eager to hear Sakura's response.

Tenten was the first to answer before Sakura did, "I seriously saw a girl! She looked like she was a bit older, possibly a civilian senior. Long hair, I think. The picture was pretty blurry so I couldn't get a good tell."

"You saw a girl too? I think I saw the same thing, and it was creepy enough." Sakura responded. Naruto felt disheartened as he didn't appear on Sakura's TV.

"Wait, does that mean we have the same soul mate, and why would it be a girl?" Tenten asked curiously, and then looked towards Naruto, "What did you see in the Midnight channel Naruto-kun?"

"I think I saw the same girl, but then it got weird. I heard a voice saying something about it's me and I'm it, opening doors, and then I almost got sucked into the TV. It didn't work 'cause it was too small, but I banged my head pretty good after that." The two girls looked at him with a huge amount of skepticism.

"Okay, weird voices aside that was strange." Sakura had the kind of look that signified that you had grown another head or something.

"I liked how you got stuck because the screen was too small. That reminds me, my parents are thinking of getting another TV, and I have to watch my kung-fu movies on the big screen!" Tenten chimed in, with the excited fervor of a bit of shopping. If there's one thing that's universal, even amongst kunoichi, it's that girls love shopping for some reason.

Sakura smiled as the girl's love of shopping sets in between the two females. "Well I may not be working but I can still help you with finding a TV. Follow me and we'll see what we can find for you Tenten-san." The pink haired girl stood up with Tenten following her, Naruto decided to follow since he had nothing else to do. The three then found themselves inside Junes' electronic store staring at the largest TV on display.

"Whoa…who can afford a TV like this?" Tenten asked looking at the large flat screen.

"I don't know, maybe some of people on the council or the Hokage. You know rich folk." Sakura said as they all looked at the TV. The girls then shared a look and walked over to the TV and placed their hands against the screen.

"Nope, can't get in" Tenten said after their attempt failed, though Tenten also did it to tease her blonde friend.

"Figures it wouldn't work, besides with a TV like this you would only fall out the other side." Sakura then noticed what she said and grimaced. "What am I saying; maybe I'm catching your crazy Naruto."

"I'm not crazy like I said the TV tried to eat me last night 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled wanting the two to believe him. Naruto knew he couldn't have made up last night's events but the two girls didn't want to believe him.

"Ok ok I believe you Naruto-kun, so Sakura think you could hook me up with a TV?" Tenten asked. "And can it please be one within my price range; this one is way too much for a Genin's salary." She said after eying the number of zeros on the flat screen display's price. "Ok, let's look at some of these other models." Sakura said having Tenten walk with her to see some of the smaller TVs; leaving Naruto by himself with the flat screen.

"I know I didn't make it up, maybe…" Naruto placed his hand on the screen of the TV. Just like his own the screen ripple and his hand slipped in as if the screen was water but this time he didn't feel a presence trying to pull him in.

'This proves I wasn't making it up!' Naruto thought as Sakura was explaining things about one of the TVs. She then had a thought, 'Maybe Naruto might be interested in buying one, he wouldn't resist if I'm the one selling.' It had a slight mischievous tone to it, but it was business after all. "Hey Naruto, what kind of TV do...you...have." When she turned her head to ask, Naruto still had his hand inside the TV with the same black and white ripple effect appearing on the screen.

"Something wrong Haruno-san?" Tenten noticed Sakura's dumbfounded expression, and turned, getting the same expression as well. "Is it just me, or is his hand inside the TV?"

"Yeah, his hand is inside the TV." Tenten answered the pink haired girl's question, and the two of them got in close to see it. "Okay, now I believe you. So, what's the magician's secret is it a new jutsu you decided to make up?"

"I don't know Sakura-chan, but maybe..." He didn't finish that sentence, as he decided to stick in more than just a hand. The screen was large enough that half his body went one. "Oh kami, he's in the TV." Tenten's brain started to overload on that thought.

"Wow, it's really spacious inside." Naruto said absentmindedly making the girls was even more surprised.

"W-what do you mean spacious? This better not be one of your pranks Naruto-kun!" Tenten said still shocked at the blonde's display.

"This is freaky…way too freaky to be a prank!" Sakura said as she crossed her legs together. She then ran out the store trying to escape the weird scene only to come back. "Shit, some of the customers are coming back!" Sakura warned them.

"But we still have a guy half stuck in a TV!" Tenten reminded her.

"It's fine I'll think I can just pull myself back out." Naruto said but the girls didn't hear him as they were too busy freaking out. Tenten and Sakura began running in circles trying to figure out how to pull the blonde out the TV only for them both of them to hit Naruto sending all three of them into the TV.

"Wait…whoaaa!"

The three then freefell seeing flashes of white and black; the reluctant travelers then landed on their backs falling from the sky and into an unknown place. Naruto stood up after the pain faded away. "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah just peachy" Tenten groaned as she rubbed her sore bottom. Sakura slowly rose to her feet as well. "I think I landed on my pouch" the pink haired girl whined before she noticed the pattern on the ground: a target with had what appeared to be outlines of fallen people. The girl looked around and saw that they were in some kind of studio hidden in fog. "Great now where are we?"

"Forget that, how are we supposed to get out? Did you see where we fell from?" Tenten asked trying to look around for an exit in the fog filled area.

"How am I supposed to know where we fell from? I was going to pull myself out, but you two were too busy freaking out!" Naruto wasn't really yelling at the two, but it was annoying that all three were trapped because the two panicked.

Sakura shook her head. "I think the bigger question is where are we? I mean look around, this doesn't look like any place in Junes I've been in."

"Yeah, it looks kind of like a studio." Naruto indeed noticed it looked like one, lights, supports, but no cameras. Tenten couldn't help notice this as well. "But what's with all this fog, or is it smoke?" She asked. "Maybe we could be someplace nearby Kirigakure."

"Maybe we should check this place out; there might be an exit somewhere. Hopefully, this is just someone else's idea of a prank." The girls nodded at Naruto's suggestion, and walked off in a random direction. This was made more difficult because of the thick fog that hindered their vision. They were however able to slowly navigate their way through the strange studio and out to an area which looked like a twisted version of merchant district.

"The longer we stay here the longer I'm going to start hating this fog." Naruto grumbled and soon the group decided to check out one of the buildings. The trio came to an open door which had a familiar black and red void (the same one Naruto saw in his dream); they walked inside and saw that it was just a bedroom…a bedroom with posters scattered across the walls.

"What…people actually live here?" Tenten asked as she looked around the room, she then noticed the abundance of posters along the walls. It was obviously a poster of a woman from the kimono but where it reached her face the poster was torn as if something ripped the woman's face off. "Whoever lived here definitely didn't like this poster girl." The bunhead kunoichi said. Naruto nodded his head as he saw the posters.

"Ugh guys…"

The two then turned to Sakura who had noticed another odd thing about the bedroom. It was a single chair with a scarf hanging from the ceiling shaped like a noose. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is; this set up never leads to something good." Sakura said worriedly.

Naruto gulped at the implication of the scarf. "Y-yeah, I don't think we should find a way out here."

"Yeah, I really want to go home, and I don't think I'm feeling well." Tenten added, as the three started to feel sick. Naruto started having a really bad headache, was it from the atmosphere of the place? "Yeah, let's try going back to where we came from; this place is just plain awful."

"Y-yeah for once you're right Naruto, let's just go." Sakura agreed and the three of them started walking back the way they came. They eventually found their way back to where they came in. "Isn't this where we fell from?"

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, you're right, but how do we get out?" They then heard some squeaking and noticed a figure standing in the fog, it then started coming closer to them. The group then went on their guard, 'Damn, I should've brought my katana.' Naruto thought wondering what else could possibly be inside this place.

The figure kept walking forward becoming more visible to the group; the three held their guards high until they almost fell over seeing the strange being walk out of the fog. It was anthropomorphic bear with blue fur wearing a red and white jumpsuit with a large comical zipper around the neck. The three just stood there wondering what to make of the strange bear.

"What the heck is that thing, a summons or something?" Naruto asked cutting through the silence.

"Maybe, we could have somehow fallen into a Summon Realm" Tenten tried to think though still holding out her kunai incase the 'bear' tried something. Sakura looked at the older girl strangely. "I don't think Summons can connect through TVs and what would one be doing in a place like this?"

"That's what I should be asking, I wanna know who are you guys are?!" The Bear said shocking Naruto and Sakura; Tenten wasn't surprised to see the animal talk since she experienced talking Summons from being with her sensei. However; still seeing a talking red, white, and blue bear made her uneasy.

"First of all, who are you and what is this place?!" Tenten yelled at the bear causing him to cower in fear from the girl's loud voice. Naruto noticed how he got uneasy when Tenten shouted so he asked the question again but more gently. "Hey come on, she didn't man to yell…first what are you and where are we?"

"Me, I'm a bear can't you tell?" The bear asked bouncing back from Tenten's shout. That question also caused Sakura to sweatdrop. 'Like we couldn't have guessed that.' The bear continued with his explanation. "And this place is where I live, it doesn't have a name."

"What kind of place doesn't have a name?" Sakura asked. The bear turned to the pink haired girl. "Well can you tell me everything about your world? Anyway I don't know who you are but you need to hurry back to the other side."

Sakura was starting to get annoyed at that statement, "That's what we've been trying to do." The bear got frightened a bit at the girl's yelling. "That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" The bear tapped his foot on the floor a bit, and they heard a poof; before them stood three small TVs stacked on top each other.

"What the…where did these come from?" Tenten asked as she and others inspected the televisions. As they all turned their back to the bear he went behind them. "Now go, go, go!" The weird bear had suddenly shoved them towards some television sets that had suddenly appeared, and they fell through again.

**(Junes)**

"Ow, if I ever get my hands on that bear, he's getting hurt." Sakura said before noticing where they are. "Hey, we're back at Junes." The two girls noticed that it was true; they were back at the Electronics section of Junes.

The PA started a ding before an announcement came on, "At Junes, every day is customer appreciation day. Why don't you use the fresh produce that Junes picked for you this morning as a side for tonight's dinner?"

"It's that late already?" Sakura asked, but Tenten was staring at something. "Hey, that's the poster that was in that weird room."

The three of them moved closer, and the face on the cutout was of someone that was famous. "Isn't that Hiiragi Misuzu-san? She was overseas when she found out that her husband was having an affair with Yamano-san." Sakura noted, but Naruto wasn't sure as he didn't hear the news that often.

"Why would her poster be hanging up inside a place like that?" Naruto asked still thinking about the world they just left. "I don't really watch the news much but I know Yamano-san was the woman they found dead about two days ago."

"Wait does that mean…that place could be related to Mayumi Yamano's death?" Sakura asked thinking back to the noose they saw in the strange room. "Aaah, enough I don't want to talk about this anymore!" She said frustrated.

"Just calm down Sakura-chan, I don't know what was up with that room but we're back now and that's all that matters." Naruto said.

Sakura did let out a calm breath but her expression clearly said she wanted to forget about the day's events. "I just want to go home and wipe all of this from my memory; I already got the Finals to worry about I don't think my heart can take us just walking out of a lady's death room."

Tenten agreed, "As shinobi you have to get used to the idea of death eventually but that place did give me a chill…maybe we should all go home and you both do have your Exams to deal with. Let's call it a day and keep all of…that to ourselves."

"Right and it is getting late, I better go before I worry Nana-chan too much." Naruto took one more glance at the TV and then shook the idea out of his head. 'Something about that place doesn't feel right.' Naruto then waved goodbye to the girls. "Later Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan I'll catch you later." The two nodded and they all proceeded to leave Junes.

** Well that's the first chapter everyone and won't be the last; once again the story is on Wolfpackersson09's profile as well in case any of you want to see the story again. It's being co-written so it may appear on his profile before mine and vice versa. Make sure to review the story and you may have already guessed which Social Links are which if you read Wolf's experiment story but as for the rest you are in for a big surprise. Don't forget to Review!**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**

* * *

**Next Scent: Exams and Shadows**


	2. Second Scent: Exams and Shadows

** Hello everyone and we're back with another chapter of Persona 4: Naruto. With the number of faves and reviews for the stories I say this is a story that a lot of you enjoyed reading so far so Wolf and I were able to come together and create another chapter for you all! So without any talking, let's go ahead and dive into the chapter shall we?**

**Co-written with: Wolfpackersson09 and can be found on his page as well. All songs are part of the Persona 4 soundtrack unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

**Second Scent: Exams and Shadow?!**

* * *

**(Dojima- Uzumaki residence - Morning)**

Naruto let out a large yawn as he slowly got out of bed. When he had arrived home last night he was still feeling the weird illness from being within the TV World as he decided to call it. It was one of the few times Naruto had ever had anything close to a cold, though he hid it well when he returned home. The blond was sure his uncle had noticed but he didn't say anything as neither one wanted to worry the young Nanako.

As Naruto went over to grab his clothes and equipment for the day he noticed that he was feeling much better than he did the night before. 'So that's what being sick is like, Kiba was telling the truth that it does suck, must be from that other world. Something in the air maybe?" Naruto thought. After the blond had dressed himself and cleaned up in the bathroom he made his way downstairs where he saw Nanako take the last batch of toast from the toaster.

The brown haired girl then heard his footsteps and smiled. "Oh, good morning Big Bro." Nanako said.

"Morning Nana-chan, man I'm starved." Naruto said making the young girl giggle. They then fixed their plates which was a simple breakfast with sunny-side up eggs and toast which they each put whatever they liked on top.

This was normal routine in the Uzumaki-Dojima household; early in the morning Dojima would leave to start work at the Police Center. Nanako was always the next to wake up and helped with the small chores around the house, she could also cook a simple breakfast for herself and the last member of the small family. As Naruto ate his food he couldn't help but think back to yesterday's weirdness as well as other things.

'A world within the TV, how did it even get there?' Naruto thought and then he realized he had more important things to focus on. 'I'll think about that later, right now all I need to worry about is the Exam today. I hope I studied enough, just have to pray to kami that the Bushin is not on the test.'

After they finished and they both got ready to leave Nanako noticed her brother's worried expression. "Is something wrong Big Bro?" Nanako asked as the blond locked the door.

"It's nothing Nana-chan; just wondering if you would be fine walking to school when I'm a ninja." Naruto said.

Nanako nodded her head, but also her expression changed. It was one of the few times that Nanako looked sad, knowing that Naruto was too much like her late Uncle and Aunt. Nanako had heard a lot of stories about them from her father and she knew that when Naruto graduated everything was going to change.

Naruto noticed the look on her face and gave her a reassured smile. "Hey don't look so down. I'll still be here for you Nana-chan, even if I am a shinobi." He said and lightly patted Nanako's head.

"You promise?" Nanako asked with big hopeful eyes.

"It's a promise of a lifetime; now come on, can't have you being late for school and I can't be late for my Final Exam." Naruto said as he led Nanako to the outside of the civilian school.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the tips Tou-san gave you will help you out, and you got me rooting for you too Big Bro!" Nanako smiled.

Naruto smiled back, "Thanks Nanako." After the two were finished talking Nanako walked into her school giving a final goodbye wave to her brother figure before going inside with the other children. Once she was inside Naruto the continued on his way to the Shinobi Academy.

It was the big ninja examination for the final tests of young ninja. Passing the exam reserves the special rights to be seen as an adult, a ninja license, and the potential prestige that comes with being part of the main source of political and military might of the village.

'Maybe I'll put in some time in the MP force, or should I aim for ANBU before trying for Hokage?' Naruto thought as he came to the entrance of the school. He was on time and ready for just about anything. Naruto went inside and to his class and then sat in his seat and waited for the final exams to begin.

The rest of the class slowly filled in and found their seats. Most were talking about how well they would do on the exam or what they would do when they become ninja. One thing Naruto noticed was that Sakura had walked in class with heavy steps, not racing with Ino or any other of Sasuke's fan club. The pink haired girl just took a random seat, nowhere near her old friend or her crush; Naruto was wondering what happened since last night to make the girl so depressed.

'Maybe I can ask her what's up after the exams.' Naruto thought to himself. The blond was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Hinata standing next to his desk until the Indigo haired girl tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan, how's everything been?" Naruto asked the heiress.

"Fine, I was able to finish all my work at the Inn and spend the rest of it on some last minute practice for the exams. Ano, Naruto-kun, were you able to get some practice in last night as well?" Hinata asked.

'Not really since I pretty much spent all my time after school diving into a TV.' Naruto thought before he reluctantly shook his head. "No something came up and I didn't have much time when I made it home, but I'm sure I did enough preparing for it…just have to hope Bushin no Jutsu isn't on it." The last part Naruto said almost in a whisper as he slumped his head on his desk. "I can't do that technique to save my life."

"I'm sure you'll do well on the tests, it's the Written Exam that I'm really worried on." Naruto chuckled a bit hearing the Hyuuga say that. Hinata was one of the higher tiers when it came to theory; the girl was always in the top ten of the class. The only students that stopped her from being number 1 were Sasuke and Sakura. Soon the instructors walked into the room causing Hinata to give Naruto a farewell before going back to her seat.

Iruka and Mizuki made it to their desk before the head instructor addressed the class. "Class, this is the last test for the year, and the one that will determine if you leave here with a headband or fail. If you fail then you are allowed to retake the classes next year and try again, or you can simply go to the civilian high school before searching for a career."

'No way am I going to a civilian school. Having King Moron sub for a few classes here was bad enough, dealing with him every day is going to be torture.' Naruto thought remembering a particularly nasty civilian teacher named Kinshiro Morooka. Morooka was infamous, even amongst all students in Konoha; in fact, a few reasons many transferred from the civilian school to the shinobi academy was so they wouldn't take the chance for having him as a teacher. 'I still remember making his Shit List…in just a few seconds.' The blond thought back to the civilian teacher.

After Iruka finished his explanation Mizuki then walked ahead holding a large stack of papers. "Due to regulations and agreements made by the two Councils, the Exam will be divided into three parts. A written exam, a physical test, and a practical test where you must perform the three standard jutsu to pass; by rule you are only required to pass two of the three but please do your best in all parts of the Exam." Mizuki said and then began to pass out the papers.

As Naruto waited for his paper to be handed to him he found himself sitting next to one of the few people he ever talks to: Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey what are you doing here? Don't you usually sit across the room by the windows?" Naruto asked curiously. It wasn't that he had anything against the Last Uchiha, more of a small grudge because of Sakura's infatuation with him though even before then they rarely talked. To have Sasuke choose to sit by him was a first to happen in class.

"This part of the room has the least number of...distractions; and all of those girls seemed to have crowded around my usual seat." The Uchiha sighed, 'I get enough attention at the station, and I don't need it here.' Sasuke thought. "I need to focus on passing the exam, and so do they if they want to take being a shinobi seriously, I figured here would be the best spot to sit if you don't mind."

The fact that he even asked left Naruto a bit dumbstruck, but the blond only shrugged his shoulders. "Hey it's not my seat, I don't own it, use it if you want." Naruto said; no need for them to act like rivals when passing was the most important thing to both of them.

"Thanks," Sasuke said before he sighed. "I shouldn't have spent so much time at the station." He said silently to himself.

'Huh, guess I'll have to ask Dojima-oji why Sasuke was at the station.' Naruto thought wondering what the Uchiha could be doing at the Police Station. Soon Mizuki came up to both of them and handed them their tests.

Once all the students received their papers Iruka then began the test. "You may begin, you have one hour to complete the exam and turn it in to us." Iruka said and everyone began to start working on their tests.

Already Naruto was struggling just as the clock began. 'What the hell?! I don't know any of this!' Naruto thought as he tried to start answering, but kept on skipping and looking through the test. Each question was impossible for any Genin; it wasn't even anything that was covered in class. It was questions that were not-related to anything Konoha related either.

Sasuke was one of the first to finish his test, and accidentally caught a glimpse of Naruto's paper and saw the unorthodox questions stemming his curiosity. 'That's strange; the questions are completely different from what I have. Something is fishy.' The stoic dark haired Uchiha thought, still wondering what was wrong with the picture. This was a mystery to solve, he may not know much about the blond but he did notice that someone was trying to sabotage him.

An hour soon passed and all the tests were handed in. Naruto lied in a defeated slump on his desk as he sulked over the failing grade he knew he would receive on that test. "That was horrible; it was like every single question was something we never went over in class." Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke was sitting quietly next to the blond; the Uchiha was also thinking about the test but mostly on how his test was different than the Uzumaki next to him. When Sasuke got up to turn in his paper he memorized one of the questions and matched the number with the one on Naruto's test. The questions were completely different.

'Why put Jounin level questions on an Academy Graduation Exam; only about a two people in this class could've answered that. Were the questions different for all the test...no, I checked with the last one and it was the same test that I had, so what makes Naruto special to give him a different test?' Sasuke thought.

Once Iruka was sure he had all the test he and Mizuki then stood up from their seats to go to the back room. "You all will now have a forty-five minute break while Mizuki and I grade the exams. If you have any questions, then please ask them after the exams or during the practical portion." Iruka and Mizuki then left to grade the written exams.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, how did you do?" Hinata asked, trying to start a conversation, but Naruto didn't answer, as he had the dark aura of defeat around him.

"I failed the written portion, and you probably got all the questions right, just like Sakura-chan." Naruto said, but it was just silence now. Hinata said nothing but inside she was worried about her crush; she still had faith that he would pass the other two parts of the exam in order to graduate.

Sasuke was still curious about Naruto's test, and decided to get up from his seat.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Ino Yamanaka asked as said person was exiting the classroom.

"I've got an important question to ask Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei that can't wait. I'll be back in time for the physical test." The Uchiha answered before he vanished out into the backroom leaving most of the class confused.

"That's interesting; I wonder what kind of question Sasuke-kun would have for Sensei?" Ino said, mostly to herself. Seeing that the Uchiha left, Ino decided to check on her (former) best friend. While they still kept up their rivalry over the years they still remained close, just not as close as they used to be. Ino then sat next to the depressed girl getting her attention. "Hey what's got you all down; pull another overtime work at Junes?" The blonde asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it Ino." Sakura said; from the look on her face you would think she had no thoughts of even graduating today.

"Come on, that's not the attitude you want to have during an Exam. From the look on your face, you would think your pet died or something." Ino said jokingly.

Sakura, however, didn't seem to enjoy the joke. The cherry blossom let out another sad moan as she just lied down on her desk. Across the room Naruto was able to pick up a bit of their conversation; he had looked over originally to see if he could find out what was wrong with Sakura and he saw how she reacted to the Yamanaka's joke.

'Is that it, did someone really die?' Naruto asked himself. Suddenly, Sakura got up out of her seat and walked over to the Uzumaki Naruto surprising everyone with her actions. It was normal to see the blond go over to Sakura's desk for something not the other way around.

The pink haired girl came to his desk with a nervous look on her face but it also had a layer of something else. Naruto could see in the girl's jade green eyes. "Ano, can I talk to you after the exams? It's kind of important." That question was surprising to everyone, but she still had that expression of deep sadness in her when she said that dismissing any rumors before they could start.

Naruto could only nod wondering what the girl could need. "Sure, I-I'll be waiting out in front by the swings." He said.

Sakura nodded and proceeded to head back to her seat. The forty-five minutes were soon up, and Iruka returned to the classroom with a bad expression, as he walked in with Sasuke was walking in after him taking his seat next to Naruto so that the Instructor could give his announcement.

"Now, we will begin the physical portion of the exams. This will consist of an obstacle course to test your speed, a kunai and shuriken toss to test your accuracy, and a taijutsu spar to test your ability to utilize taijutsu. You are allowed a weapon spar for extra credit, so long as you use weapons of wood. We have a few wooden weapons provided for those who would like to earn extra credit. During this part of the exam, ninjutsu is forbidden. Now, let's step outside and begin the physical test." Iruka then escorted the class outside the room, but stopped Naruto for a bit and moved him away from the other students' ears to talk.

"Is it alright that you come back in tomorrow? I'm going to ask the Hokage later today for you to retake the written test." Hearing Iruka made Naruto look at him in surprise; he was sure that after he failed the test there was no way to retake it. "A classmate of yours brought up something that I would like to check; as it would seem you were given a test with different material on it. Is it ok for you to come in for a retake Naruto?" The Chuunin asked again.

"Huh, retake the written test?" Naruto said in surprise; usually when this happened they would have just gave him the failing grade and leave it at that or at least that was how it always was for him. The chance to take the Written test again was something that he can't mess up if something happens and he needed the Test to pass. The Uzumaki nodded his head, "sure Iruka-sensei, I can come in tomorrow and take it again. Thank Kami, you're a lifesaver."

"Well it isn't exactly me you should be thanking; now let's join the rest of the class." Iruka said and Naruto went off to join the group of students. The Chuunin had token his place next to his assistant as they began to administer the test.

As he stood in line waiting his turn Naruto thought back to what Sakura had asked him an the expression that she had. He began going over with himself why Sakura would ask to talk with him after the Exam; as much as he wanted this to be a proposal for a date he knew that this wasn't it. 'Could it have something to do with the TV world?' Naruto thought as he got in line for his shot at the physical test.

The test went on with most of the students getting average or below passing scores on the obstacle course. Out of the few people to get an above average score, Naruto went through the course with ease. The blond knew that he got a passing score. Naruto was able to get through the course with one of the fastest times and now he was up to the weapon dummies to toss his kunai and shuriken. Naruto threw the ten projectiles and ended up with six of them hitting the target; Naruto frowned a bit seeing the results but carried on.

'Your accuracy gets better if you're friends with Konoha's self-proclaimed Weapons Mistress.' Naruto thought thinking back to the accuracy training Tenten had him on.

Before he went to the taijutsu test, Naruto went over to Iruka. "Hey Iruka sensei, if you have a bokken or wooden sword handy I can use it for the weapon spar." He said going for a chance at extra credit.

Hearing this, Mizuki decided to get involved. "But Iruka, it is a taijutsu spar an-" Mizuki started, but Iruka interrupted him.

"Mizuki, I did say that extra credit can be gained with a weapon spar test." Iruka said to Mizuki before turning back to Naruto. "Sure thing, but it can only be a bokken or a takemitsu. In fact; you can spar with Mizuki, and I'll award bonus points on your performance." He proposed going to the stand of weapons and grabbing a bokken.

Mizuki seemed to scowl for a second, but he quickly regained his smile and stepped into the arena with his own bokken in hand. Iruka personally gave Naruto a bokken to test with and the spar began.

"Remember, no ninjutsu is allowed. Forfeits are allowed; the winner of the spar is the one who scores the most hits in the time limit." Iruka explained the rules as the two got in position.

'This should be easy enough; the brat must be trying to rack up as much points as he can to pass.' Mizuki thought to himself with a smile on his face. 'He just needs to get a bad score on this part, and even if he does retake that test the grade won't save him.'

After a silent signal the two fighters charged at each other. Mizuki was going faster than traditional Genin would in the spar, but surprising Naruto was able to keep up with the faster than expected strikes from his own weapon. The stalemate continued with wood hitting wood, Mizuki actually had to keep on guard unless Naruto would score a point with a hit.

'What's with him? I don't think most students with a weapon would face this skill so soon.' Naruto thought as he blocked another blow.

'This is crazy, since when did this kid ever handle a sword? Who would teach him?!' As Mizuki began to aggravated and make more wild swings, Naruto was able to weave in close and was able to land a horizontal swing. The wooden sword slammed against Mizuki's chest and had him slide slightly from the force of the hit just as 'time' was called.

"Time! That was very good Naruto." Iruka praised the blond for being able to keep up Mizuki and was even able to land what could have been the deciding blow in an actual fight to a Chuunin. Naruto just nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head before he went to return the weapon.

Iruka then turned back to the other students. "All right, just as Naruto had done there are bonus points for those who can utilize other weapons. As shinobi you should be able to branch out from standard weaponry, if there's anyone else that wants to have an extra-credit weapon spar, then speak up." No one else spoke up about the weapons spar, and soon the rest of the exam continued with the rest using academy taijutsu.

The spars soon ended along with the second portion of the exam. "We'll let you have a second forty-five minute break to rest before we begin with the practical exams." Iruka said escorting the class back into the classroom, for them to take a break, use the bathroom, and get some water. The two Chuunins then left to tally up the points and get the grades from the second portion.

Naruto had went to the bathroom during the break to wash his face after the spar, he was smiling confidently that he knew he would pass the physical exam though he was worried about the practical part. Since he had to perform the three required jutsu that meant the Bushin no Jutsu as well; which he was still horrible in. After he finished Naruto turned around just as Sasuke entered the bathroom.

"I didn't know anyone else was in here" If Naruto wasn't mistaken he was sure he saw something on Sasuke's face when he said that. The blond just settled with looking at the Uchiha weirdly.

"It is the Boy's Bathroom, it's not exactly private." Naruto said after drying off.

"Right, during the second part when you fought Mizuki-sensei, when did you learn to use kenjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"For one you're rather talkative," Naruto said causing the Uchiha to scowl; the blond got a good few laughs before getting serious. "I have a relative whose one of the few kenjutsu users in Konoha, when he saw how bad I originally was in taijutsu he decided that maybe learning how to use a weapon could balance that out."

"A relative?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, my Uncle on my mother's side, you might've met him already since you've been in the MP station right?"

That question caused Sasuke to stiffen a bit; "Who told you about that?" Sasuke asked.

"No one, you were mumbling about being at the station back at your seat so I just assumed." Naruto said as he went to leave the bathroom. "Sorry if I got it wrong, see you back in class."

Sasuke was left alone with a few questions in min but he decided to save it for later as he headed for one of the stalls.

Walking back to the classroom he decided to go talk to Sakura early; he wanted to know exactly what this was about. Naruto then came up to Sakura's desk, surprising her. "Hey Sakura, I know we're still waiting for the last part of the exam but what do you need to talk to me about?" Naruto asked seriously.

Sakura looked around the classroom for a bit to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "All right, but we can't do it out here, follow me." With that Naruto followed Sakura out into the empty hallway. Checking to make sure no one from class followed them and that they weren't any stragglers the girl began talking. "Ok, remember when me, you, and Tenten-san saw that last Midnight Channel...I think that it was Saki-chan who was on it last time." Sakura said silently, seeing the surprised look on Naruto's face she decided to continue. "When I got home last night, my dad talked to me last night. He told me the same thing Saki's parents told me that Saki-chan never made it home that night. This morning I found out that...Saki's body was found hanging the way they found Yamano-san." She explained, struggling to say the last part.

All of that left Naruto stunned; he didn't know what to think. He didn't know how it felt to know that someone close to you had died, and even if Naruto didn't know her for long, he could tell that she was a very important friend to Sakura.

"You want to check out the TV world to see if that had anything to do with her death?" Sakura nodded and Naruto couldn't help but agree with her reasoning. It was something that Sakura needed to do.

"Yeah, if that place has any answers, I'll find them. I can't get in on my own, and you have that power. I'll at least get a weapon of some sort; I have an idea on how to get back to our world just in case." Sakura said as she seemed to have everything planned out.

"Alright, I'll call Tenten-chan and see if she's not on a mission. We'll have some backup at least just in case." Naruto replied to Sakura's request, and she nodded.

"I'll meet you at Junes." Sakura said and the two went back to the classroom to wait for the last portion of the final exams. While many inside the room were curious what the two were doing out there one student was curious himself what his fellow classmates were talking about.

'They're talking about the murder of Yamano-san, and the recent one with Konishi? How much do they know?' The eavesdropper thought nothing more as he slowly walked back into class.

Iruka and Mizuki soon returned to issue the final part of the exam, seeing that no explanation would be needed until the students were called they told them to wait until they were called and to come into the back room where they were waiting to grade them.

Slowly every student was being called in to office to perform the three jutsu for the last test. Naruto was sitting around nervous until Hinata came over to speak with him.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll do fine on this part of the exam." Hinata said shyly.

"It's just that the Bushin is my worst technique, I've been told lots of times it's because I use too much chakra and overload it but I can't use any less chakra than I already can at practice. My chakra control isn't as great as yours Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"Well, most teachers recommend creating just three, what if you try to create more?" Hinata tried to suggest, blushing slightly at the compliment.

Naruto thought about it, and it was true. He only went with the minimum number of clones just for ease, he never thought of increasing the number of clones he was trying to produce.

"Maybe I can try that, or I'll need a stronger clone. If it's just my chakra then I'll ask Iruka about it. Either way, Dojima-oji taught me something that might help with the Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto said to the Hyuuga heiress. As more and more students were called up, they soon came out, passing, and with their headbands, proving that they have passed the exam.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out, and like every other student; he was brought out of the classroom and into the back room presented before Iruka and Mizuki. "All right Naruto you just have to perform the basic three jutsu." Iruka informed him.

"Right" Naruto first started with the ones he had down. Sparring the two teachers from nosebleeds he showed off his **Henge no jutsu** by transforming into the Sandaime Hokage; he then vanished using **Kawarimi** with a nearby chair appearing in a different spot. The Chuunin documented each jutsu seeing that Naruto successfully can use transformation and substitution.

"Alright, Naruto, you only need to make three clones successfully to pass. You may begin." Iruka said and Naruto started going through the hand signs for the Bunshin-no-jutsu.

"All right, **Bunshin-no-Jutsu**!" Naruto made more than just one, he had made twenty, but they all looked about the same as his normal failed clones though these were at least standing and not lying slump and dead on the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail. Better luck next year." Mizuki said, but Iruka disagreed, "He hasn't failed just yet, due to potential tampering with his written exam. Though he is right, I can't pass you with the type of clones you have now."

"I also have at least one other trick," Naruto said before using a unique handseal that the two Chuunin did not recognize. "**Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu**!" Iruka was stunned at the fact that Naruto was able to successfully make three solid shadow clones, using a forbidden jutsu no less.

"Wow, well the option of retaking the Written test is still there but I say you pass Naruto." Iruka said congratulating him.

"But Iruka, the rule calls for the student to successfully perform the Bushin no Jutsu" Mizuki tried to argue. "Naruto still couldn't successfully use the required jutsu."

"Yes but being able to successfully perform the solid version of the jutsu without fatigue I think shows the same requirements though I am worried where you would pick up a forbidden jutsu from Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Well one day when I was practicing my uncle Dojima decided to teach me something since my control wasn't good for the regular clones; something about the Bushin being genjutsu and I can't really perform those rather well. So he taught me a better version to see if I can perform it better." Naruto said. "So does that mean I pass?" He asked hopefully.

"Well I won't question one of our officer's reasons for teaching you that as he must have told you the risk; however, welcome Genin Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said while holding out a headband to Naruto, showing him that it was official. Naruto was ecstatic at the fact that now he had a headband, proving he passed.

Mizuki kept his cool, but scowled on the inside. 'Great, now I have to risk it myself, that forbidden scroll isn't going to just plop down in front of me, or maybe Naruto will still be useful to me.' He thought while watching Naruto jump around a bit.

Iruka allowed Naruto to enjoy himself before he went to stop him. "Okay Naruto, calm down. You don't have to re-take the written test anymore, but the option is still there if you want it." Naruto thought about it for a moment, and even though he didn't like the written work, the fact that someone went out of their way to mess him up was horrible.

'I wonder if all the graduating tests were the same, or were it just different for me.' Naruto thought for a moment, and then answered. "Sure, I'll come back tomorrow and re-take it." Iruka nodded and Naruto went back to the classroom with his headband and sat down, with Sasuke right next to him. Almost everyone was surprised that Naruto passed the exams, especially since they thought that he would've gotten a failing grade on the written and practical portions.

Now that this was done there was only one thing left for Naruto to take care of. After Iruka gave his speech to the graduates about their shinobi careers he went to a quiet place in order to call Tenten with his phone.

After getting nothing from the bunheaded kunoichi for awhile he finally was able to reach her. The girl soon picked up her cellphone. "Naruto, sorry I wasn't able to pick up before, what's the call about? Did you graduate?" Tenten asked, curious on why the blond was in such a hurry to contact her.

"Yeah I did...but that's not what I want to call about. Last time when we watched the Midnight Channel Sakura thinks that it was Saki-san who was on it last, that she was the girl we all saw. Today she was found dead just like the reporter." Naruto stopped in order to let the information sink in; seeing that he had her attention he continued. "She wants me to take her to into the TV at Junes to find out."

"What seriously, after last time I thought we wouldn't have anything to do with that place." Tenten remained silent for a while before she finally began to speak again. "All right, I'll meet you both at Junes later. I hope you two know what you're doing." Tenten then hung up.

'You and me both, but Sakura needs this. If anything she might get some closure if it does involve Saki-san's death.' Naruto then closed his phone and then hurried off to the shopping district.

**(Junes, Electronics Department)**

Just as the two showed up they found Sakura waiting for them in front of the flat screen with a rope tied around her waist. Seeing Naruto and Tenten show up, Sakura beckoned them close to her. "Thanks for helping me out Naruto, and here." Sakura then handed the blond a Golf Club.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but I don't really play golf." Naruto said taking a few experimental swings of his new 'weapon.'

"It's not much of a weapon, but we aren't allowed to carry official weapons without a weapon permit or a ninja license. We did just graduate, the headbands aren't enough for the Military Police." Sakura explained before handing something to the older kunoichi. "Tenten, I want you to hold on to this." Sakura then handed Tenten the rope.

"Wait a second; is this what I think it is?" Sakura nodded at Tenten, as she held a pair of wrenches in her hands.

"Thanks again for helping us, if something happens then you're our lifeline. Let's go Naruto." Sakura said as she waited by the TV.

"Hold on, take a minute to think why don't you?! We needed that weird bear thing to get back here last time, you're going into probably another dimension I don't think a rope is enough!" Tenten said with some plead in her voice.

"Sorry Tenten, but the answers I need can probably only be found on the otherside. Let's go Naruto." Sakura said.

"Alright Sakura-chan," Naruto said and looked back at Tenten for a moment. "Don't worry we'll make our way back safely, just don't let go of the rope." After he was done talking the two vanished into the TV world, with the makeshift weapons in hand. The black and white ripples appeared on the screen as they moved through it like it was water.

After the two had completely vanished Tenten held the rope securely as she watched as the ripples remained around the edges of the rope connecting them to her side. "Is a simple piece of rope really going to be enough?" Testing the rope's strength the kunoichi tugged on the rope a bit only for it to fall out almost with a cartoonish pop. As the piece of rope lied limply on her hands the ripples on the screen soon faded away. "Great, I knew deep down that this was a bad idea." Tenten said hoping they could find a way back.

**(Shadow World)**

Inside the TV World Naruto and Sakura were back in the studio where they had first arrived though this time without the crash landing. Sakura began to look around a bit. "All right, we're back, so I was right in thinking that this TV leads to the same place each time." Sakura said in relief.

"Wait, you didn't know if we would have ended up somewhere else?" Naruto asked getting a bit nervous of the look on Sakura's face. He didn't want to think of what could've happened if the pink haired girl had been wrong.

"You two again, why did you come back here?!" The two now shinobi stopped to see the bear from before walking out of the fog once again with an angry look on his face. "Wait I get it now," The bear said. "It was you two!"

"Huh, you're that creature from last time." Sakura said.

"Wait, it was us doing what?" Naruto asked as the bear pointed an accusatory finger towards them.

"You guys have been the ones throwing people in here; you're the ones and making this world a mess kuma!" The two Genin were unsure about what to say, other than defend their honor.

"What do you mean throwing people in here!? We've done jack squat, shannaro!" Sakura said with anger evident in her voice, and that last bit got Naruto's attention.

"Shannaro?" Sakura blushed at her verbal tick being pointed out, but continued on to the point, even though the bear had started to speak.

"Last time I can tell that it was an accident, that maybe someone threw you guys in here. But this time you two came here on purpose!" That piece of evidence did made Naruto and Sakura think that it was suspicious of them to be coming back here. "That means you have a way to get back in; thus making you the most suspicious! Rawr~~~!" The Bear finished with a growl at the end.

"We came in here for some answers, and by our account you're the most suspicious thing here! Now take off that costume!" Sakura countered and started to rush the bear, and as soon as she got her arms around the surprised bear she suddenly slipped and pulled the head off the costume off when she was shocked.

"N-nani!?" Sakura, in shock, dropped the now lifeless bear head.

"It's empty inside." Naruto said while Sakura was getting over the shock of an animated costume.

The headless bear then felt around the surroundings for his head and then found it, flipping it in the air so that it would attach perfectly back on his shoulders. After taking the time to make sure his head was secured. "Me, the suspect kuma, I just want to live in my world peacefully." The bear said sadly.

Naruto caught up on what the bear was saying and decided to ask, "Peacefully, wait so you don't know anything about people getting thrown in here or that weird Midnight Channel show?"

"Show? All that are here are me and the Shadows, there is no filming kuma. And yes, someone has been throwing people from your world into mine! The shadows get agitated every day and when the fog lifts in my world they attack, I always have to hide because I got too scared kuma." The bear answered.

"When the fog clears on your side, wait it was really foggy when..." Sakura said out loud and then realized something. "This world really does have something to do with the murders; do you know the place where the last person came through?" Sakura asked desperately.

"Of course, I know that was the reason I was hiding before because the shadows could still be around kuma. I can show you, but if you aren't the culprits then you guys will have to find him for me!" The bear said. "I just want my world left alone, to be peaceful, so you have to help me or else." Kuma said, but Sakura was confident in what would happen.

"Or else what?" The girl asked.

"Or else I'm not gonna let you out like last time." The bear said with a straight face, and with that Sakura's smirk fell a bit before it returned full force.

"Oh really, well we don't need your help this time because we have a lifeli..." The last part was dropped when she noticed the rope had been cut off at the end. 'Why didn't I realize how slack it was?' She thought as they now pretty much had a kunai to their throats. She then started whispering to Naruto, "So should we trust this empty sack of honey?"

"I think we can trust him; he's just a bear, and he can get us out of here. We were going to find out what happened anyway, and it would look good if we went for the MP department if we caught a crook that the others didn't." Naruto mentioned. He then walked over to the sad bear, "Hey, we'll find this guy for you; that way we can stop this guy from hurting more people and you can live in peace how's that?" He asked.

"Really, you promise?" The bear asked hopefully.

"Of course, and I'm not one to break a promise." Naruto said and then turned to Sakura. "You'll help too, right Sakura-chan?"

"Well we don't have much of a choice but yeah, I want to find the one that did this." Sakura then asked the question that's been on her mind for a while. "By the way, what is your name? We can't just keep calling you Bear the whole time we're searching for this guy?" The Haruno asked.

"My name's Kuma!" Kuma said with a smile on his face.

"I should've guessed," Sakura said silently to herself as the bear began to walk ahead into the fog.

"I'll take you to where the last person was thrown in." The now named Kuma said, and started walking towards an area, with a squeak in each step.

"Hold on a second Kuma, we can't really see much in this fog…not to mention that aura from last time." Naruto said.

"So you got sick too, I thought I was the only one! At least I had a reason that time to skip dinner." Sakura said.

Kuma then turned around and thought to himself for a bit. "That's right; the fog is going to be a problem…" A light bulb then went off in Kuma's head as he then pulled out two glasses from his pocket. "These should help!"

Naruto reached for the black framed glasses while handing Sakura the pink framed ones. As he placed the glasses over his eyes he was able to see all of his surroundings, finding that the three of them were standing in a large TV studio. Sakura also was amazed with their new visibility.

"It's like the fog doesn't even exist anymore." She said in amazement. "All right, let's head on forward Kuma."

"Right!" Kuma said, happy that they loved his gift.

**(Scene Break)**

"Huh? Doesn't this look like Konoha's shopping district?" Sakura asked as she noticed the place, with the only strangeness being the sky was red and black in constantly moving, alternating stripes. Save for the sky, the dark aura about the place it was a perfect replica of Konoha.

"Yeah, but why recreate this place?" Naruto asked, but Sakura couldn't answer the why, Kuma did though.

"I dunno either; I just know that this place is reality for the one who's here." Kuma explained.

"Reality for the one that's here?" Naruto asked confusedly, wondering what that meant. Soon as the trio walked they noticed that while Kuma was showing the way he was lagging behind them a small bit. "Hey Kuma, I'm just wondering, but why are you trailing so far behind us? Don't tell me that you plan on just running away." Naruto glared.

"Yeah that's right; you still have to hold up on your end of the promise!" Sakura said causing the bear to blush nervously.

"What, no that's not it! It's just if anything happens I can't really fight, I would just end up getting in the way kuma!" Kuma explained and then picked something up. "Anyway, we're close to where the last person was thrown in, right there kuma!" Kuma's hand pointed their eyes to one of the shops in the twisted district, a shop that Sakura recognized.

"Wait minute...that's Konishi Sake; it's where Saki-chan's family works and lives?!" Sakura said running to the store. Before they even got close to the door, Kuma started to get scared. Murmurs and mumblings were heard from the sky causing the ninja to look around in confusion.

"The shadows are coming!" The two Genin were confused by the mention of shadows.

_Play: Awakening_

"Are there any weird monsters here? I mean, we have weapons, but they're more for show!" Sakura's question was answered when through the door came two amorphous blobs of black goop with a mask. They quickly moved into the air and formed a pair of striped spheres with large mouths.

Kuma stood back in fear and Sakura was just as scared as the small bear was. Naruto was ready with his golf club, but then got a large headache; one that forced him on to his knees. "Naruto!" Sakura was getting worried, as she knew she had a tough time passing the taijutsu portion. If she could barely land a hit on her instructors there was no way she would be of any help against these weird creatures. Naruto; however, then heard a voice speak through his ears.

"**I am thou…thou art I! The time has come, open thy'n eyes and call forth what is within!"** With that the wave of pain faded and Naruto found himself holding a card with a two colored mask on the back, he turned it around and saw that the face was blank.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled seeing as the shadows were about ready to charge but was interrupted when she saw the card in the Uzumaki's hand began to emit a strange light. Kuma stood in worried hiding behind the blond, but Naruto had a single word come to mind.

_"Per-so-na!"_

Naruto then crushed the card in his hand and it shattered as if it were made of glass and a blue aura burst from out of the card. Sakura, Kuma, and even the shadows were stunned as a figure began to form from the blue flames. As the flames covered his body Naruto just stood boldly as a tall humanoid figure could be seen forming behind him. What came out of the flames was a tall warrior wearing a large black trench coat with red inside, the figure also had a grey undershirt, with black pants, grey boot with what looked like blades attached to the bottoms and light amount of armor. Over the warrior's face was a metallic mask that hid it from view except for shining yellow eyes and two long white strings streaming down from it.

"_Izanagi!"_ Naruto said as the Persona then held out its clawed and gloved hand and summoned a large bladed spear as long as his body.

_Play: Reach out for the Truth_

The shadows then charged in after being halted by the sudden summoning. Focused only on the newest target, they began attacking the deity just after it was summoned. One of them clamping down onto its head and as the other clamped down onto its free hand.

Naruto grunted in pain, as if he was feeling all that was happening to the Persona. "Get off me!" He yelled at the shadows; as if following his will Izanagi shook off the one on his hand and then tore the other off his head. Naruto, catching his breath began to unzip his jacket, starting to feel restricted by it. Sakura began blushing a bit seeing what her classmate had hidden under his jacket.

"Ooh ooh!" Kuma was able to catch Naruto's attention. "Some shadows have weaknesses, and I can tell this one has one too! I'll keep track of your enemies for you." Kuma said as the last Shadow was aiming for Naruto, but he swung the golf club knocking it back stunning it slightly.

The shadow that had just been ripped off the Persona's head was then stabbed threw by Izanagi's spear and then burst into black ichor. Just as the other shadow was about to recover Izanagi then focused his power and thrust a clawed hand forward.

"Izanagi…_Zio_!" Naruto ordered and the Persona summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky that destroyed the shadow in one hit. As the second shadow vanished, Naruto then took a look up at the Persona, which in turn looked down at him. **(Naruto Uzumaki has faced his other self…he has obtained the façade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona: Izanagi.)**

"That was amazing sensei! No wonder the shadows were scared of you!" Kuma said excitedly. "Hey, were you the one able to cross into this world kuma?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head a bit before answering. "Ugh yeah sure, I was the one who brought us back here and even before accidently though."

"Wow that's amaz…ack!" Kuma tried to say until Sakura's fist slammed down on his head.

"You call Naruto sensei, but show me no respect? Well, after whatever just happened aside, that was pretty cool." Sakura said sincerely causing Naruto to blush. It was good that he looked away or he would've noticed Sakura blushing while staring at him. It was then that the initial murmurs became clear, they began looking around to see if more shadows appeared as the voices grew in volume.

"I wish Junes would just go under already! The only reason any of us stay afloat is because of Shinobi." Said an unknown voice, but it sounded like a civilian.

"I heard Konishi-san's daughter is working there. What insolence, especially since her family's store has been doing so poorly."

"Kuma how are we hearing these voices? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know these must still be leftover from last time, but what I do know that if this keeps up more shadows might get attracted here!" Kuma warned them.

"Maybe you're right, Sakura-chan let's...Sakura?" Both of them were now looking at Sakura as she just stood and heard all the words against Junes.

"No way, that's not true!" Sakura then ran right into the store. Naruto and Kuma decided to follow after her, as so she wouldn't be attacked by any shadows that remained inside. As they caught up to her they continued to hear more voices speaking badly of Junes, though once they got to the center of the store they heard a single voice over the rest.

_**"Was it for the money? Did you meet a boy there? Just tell me why you had to work there of all places!"**_

"That last one was Konishi-san, Saki's dad." Sakura informed them. The voices seemed to stop for a moment, and Sakura looked around until she came across a desk amongst a few barrels of sake. It was on that desk that a picture of Sakura and other Junes employees was resting, Saki was also included.

"This is the photo everyone at Junes took." She said as she looked at the photo, but there was something off about it. "How come everyone's faces are blank?" Before Sakura could even try to answer, a new and familiar voice was heard.

_**"I always wanted to tell Sakura..."**_

It was Saki Konishi's voice that was heard and everyone perked up. "Tell me what?" Sakura asked, while being close to tears. The girl was so worried of what could've happened to one of her friends that she waited patiently for the voice to return. It was then that the voice came back again.

_**"I always wanted to tell her, that she was a real pain in the ass."**_

That wasn't what anyone was expecting, and Sakura showed on her face that it crushed her. "Pain in the ass?"

_**"I'm only nice to her 'cause she's the store manager's daughter and she takes it the wrong way. What a dip, no wonder she tries to hang out with me so much because she barely has friends of her own. Now my father hates me, the neighbors talk about me behind my back! I just want it all to go away."**_

"No way any of that's true, it's a lie, Saki wouldn't say things like that." Sakura yelled against the voices, soon the three heard a new voice that appeared in the room with them.

**"It's so sad, I feel so sorry for myself, boo hoo."**

A voice said, surprising everyone since it sounded just like Sakura's. The group turned around and saw the other person within the store; it was another Sakura, only this one had radioactive yellow eyes and a deranged smile on her face. **"Well actually...I'm the one who thinks that everything is a pain in the ass ahahaha!"** The doppelganger laughed, her glowing yellow eyes staring at the trio.

"What, two Sakuras kuma?" Kuma said in surprise; Naruto was also frozen in shock but inside he knew something was off about this other Sakura, not just the eye color or the dark blue aura glowing around her.

**"How long are you going to delude yourself?"** The Other Sakura asked.

"Wait what do you mean delude myself? And who do you think you are trying to copy me?!" Sakura yelled. "If that's supposed to be a Henge, no one's going to buy it Shannaro!"

"**Ahaha, how easy you forget, maybe you don't remember me because I don't have it written on our large forehead."** The clone said, surprising Sakura but the next thing it said surprised her more. **"Or speaking at the back of your head."**

"Wait…do you mean you're…" Sakura then paused allowing the other petal to continue.

"**Screw the Ninja Academy and Junes too...it's all just a big label for you to use right**?" "Sakura" asked.

"A label?" Sakura asked in confusion.

**"So that you don't go back to that sniveling little girl you were when you were younger; you attach yourself to others like a leech trying to make a name for yourself."** This time the other Sakura had a look of annoyance on her face. **"You grew you hair up and acted all pretty for a boy that pays no attention to you, even sacrificing your best friend. You bully the first person to do something nice for you just to follow the crowd."** The shadow kept listing examples. **"You want to attach yourself to someone who had something you didn't have just so that maybe some it could rub off on you."**

"That's not true! I never thought any of that!" Sakura said, but the other Sakura just laughed maniacally.

**"Oh really, I just thought I was spouting bull for a bitch, or maybe I do know how you really feel. Why? I AM you!"** The other Sakura finished and Sakura just started shaking a bit.

"There's no way I'd think that! Who are you, what are you!?" Once again the other Sakura laughed.

**"I already told you, I am you, your shadow; there isn't anything about you that I don't know."** Shadow Sakura said.

"Neh, Sakura you have to ignore her kuma!" Kuma tried to comfort the girl.

"Don't pay attention to what she's saying!" Naruto yelled, catching Shadow Sakura's attention.

"**And while we're on your victims who could forget good old Naruto. He was perfect right, his was dumber than you so you called him an idiot, he may be stronger but you can still use him as a punching bag." **Shadow Sakura laughed again. **"Even after all the nice things he did you went and followed the crowd right, even if you did…"**

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU BITCH!" Sakura yelled in defiance.

This time Shadow Sakura's laugh grew in octave until the shadow was just full-blown laughter. **"Yeah that's right Shannaro; say it again! I dare you!"** Naruto had warning bells ringing in his head about what that other Sakura was saying.

"Sakura don-"

"There's no way you're me! You're nothing like me!" Sakura yelled again, tears starting to form behind her new glasses.

For a while, nothing happened, but then the other Sakura laughed again, it was more chilling then the last times. "**That's right, I'm not you anymore. I am me now…and I say there are too many big-foreheaded girls in this room. Might as well trim down the number!"** The other Sakura emitted a dark aura that started off blue, but turned into a violent crimson. It mutated into a giant creature that was like a centaur with a black woman's torso in a red kimono as the top and a green slug body for the bottom. It also wore big black camouflaged gloves and had long hair with bangs that covered part of its mutated face.

_Play: I'll Face Myself (Battle)_

**"I am a Shadow, the true self." The demonic figure said. "I'll destroy everything that bores me, starting with you!"** The shadow then brought up its hand to try and squash the surprised Sakura only for Naruto to tackle her out of the way causing the shadow to miss.

Naruto quickly got himself untangle and then summoned Izanagi again to attack with his spear. Instead of being frightened the shadow just laughed again as it dodged the swings of the deity's weapon.

**"Ahahaha, get out of my face Shannaro!"** The woman then made a handseal and then summoned a huge gust of wind that knock Izanagi down and also caused Naruto to fly back as well away from the stunned Sakura.

"Sensei!"

"Naruto!" The two cried out for him.

The woman made another handseal and then glow white for a short moment as if charging up power. **"How long can you survive this Naruto-kun, ahahaha?"**

"Damn, this one is way different from the ones at the front door. What the hells was that Kuma, if felt like I couldn't move for a moment." Naruto said as he and Izanagi both got up, though Naruto had to use his Golf Club as a stand to help himself back to his feet.

"It must have hit your weakness kuma, but it looks like you have a chance but its way stronger than the other shadows sensei!" Kuma yelled a warning.

"I figured as much" Naruto said rising to his feet. "Were you able to find out its weakness Kuma?"

"You're not me" Naruto turned and heard Sakura say that as she was still on the ground. The pink haired kunoichi then rose to her feet and gripped the wrenches in her hands tightly. "That thing...it isn't me!" Sakura then charged at the shadow recklessly. Naruto tried to rush in and stop her from running straight at the shadow only for the slugwoman to send a punch that sent both of them flying against the wall. Naruto was able to defend her from any major damage though he did feel pain from the shadow's attack.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura said as she helped the blond up.

"I'm fine, but next time please don't run after the thing trying to kill you." Naruto said. The large shadow was now in battle with Izanagi as he tried to get in close only for Shadow Sakura to keep him at bay. "That thing is fast for a slug, it really needs to stand still and let us hit it!" Naruto then remembered that dream he had and the battle from outside the store.

'Maybe I can do things like I did in that weird fog dream.' He thought, and Izanagi was commanded to use his only elemental attack: _Zio_. It struck the shadow true, and showed its weakness causing Shadow Sakura to slump over in pain.

**"Gah! You're such a pain in the ass!"** Shadow Sakura said as it was trying to get up. It had to guard itself to avoid getting skewered by Izanagi.

"You find its weakness kuma!" Kuma was excited but the battle still wasn't over yet.

Suddenly Shadow Sakura was able to leap up quickly and attached itself to the tall beams that kept the building up. As the three watched her they saw that parts of the walls were then converted into TV screens.

**"You put on a good act, making everyone think you were the best girls in your class but that was all an act you put on for everyone around you!"** Shadow Sakura said as they stood shocked at the shadow's agility. **"But we both know all you are is an insecure little girl, who no one wants around!"**

"Shut up, that's all a lie!" Sakura yelled back.

"**Oh really?" **The screens flickered to life and showed some of Sakura and Naruto's classmates as well as a few of the younger Junes employees.

"_I swear I would've been able to score a seat near Sasuke-kun if that big brained bitch didn't go and hog it!"_

"_I know why is she even here? She's one of the few kids from a civilian family, doesn't she already have a job, Sakura needs to quit while she's ahead and settle on the job her Daddy gave her." The two Academy girls spoke with each other._

"_Hey, do you know Sakura?"_

"_You mean Junes' Princess, what about her?"_

"_Heard her class is going to graduate soon, maybe those shinobi missions might take her away from work."_

"_What work, we all knows her father sticks her with the easy jobs even though they try and say the employees are treated equal?"_

More and more images and voices appeared on the four screens causing Sakura to close her eyes and ears. "Stop it, stop it!"

"_I'm totally going to pass and maybe then I can get Sasuke-kun to notice me then!" _Sakura then appeared on the screens as she spoke to herself in the mirror. **"You go after the cutest boy in class, because everyone else is doing it! You go on a diet and try and slim down, because everyone else is doing it, all that truly is unique about you is that brain of yours and that forehead but nobody likes that right?"** Shadow Sakura continued to mock her former host. **"You just wanted to be another face in the crowd."**

As all this was happening Kuma took a look around and saw the surroundings starting to corrode and turn to black. "Ahh, Sensei this Shadow is attracting the others to it! If we don't end it soon, we're going to have a lot more problems Kuma!"

"I can see, that!" Naruto said, sending in a few shadow clones to aid the Persona.

Shadow Sakura then had to change her location to not only avoid Izanagi, but the waves of Narutos as well. The shadow launched another _Winds of Oblivion _to knock her attackers away causing the shadow clones to blow up in smoke.

**"Please, that bitch can lie all she wants to herself but she knows what I'm saying is true!"** Shadow Sakura said, using her slug body to stick to the higher walls.

"Sakura-chan there is more to you than just this thing!"

Izanagi then suddenly appeared in front of Shadow Sakura and landed a solid punch that caused her to scream as she fell back to ground level. Sakura looked at Naruto as he gave her a confident smile.

"Who says no one likes smart girls, and I'll be honest I always thought your forehead was cute. Especially back then," Naruto said reminding her of how they first met. "This place has some way of showing our inner thoughts and twisting them around, who's to say that's really what Saki-san was thinking."

"Naruto," Sakura said, listening to every word the blond had to say.

Naruto then turned from Sakura to her Shadow self. "You're not just an average girl; you're a good strategist, one of the top girls in our class. You also got more friends than you think. But right now, we need to take this thing down! Izanagi!"

The deity nodded his head and floated up to the air where it raised a hand to the sky. "_Zio_!" Naruto said as he used another bolt of lightning on it. Shadow Sakura then went up in a last of light as it was consumed by the lightning; the monster was quickly destroyed and splattered everywhere, leaving only the duplicate of Sakura there.

"You, you're not me." She said, looking down at her double, but Kuma apparently figured out what happened.

"That thing came from you Sakura…" Kuma said getting their attention. "You have to accept it, or else it will go berserk again kuma." The three then focused their eyes on the now standing Shadow Sakura. "Shadows are all born from humans, their repressed feelings bottle up and turning into shadows. When the fog lifts hear, these strong willed shadows draw the others two it and they then kill its host." Kuma said softly, but Sakura didn't know what to do with herself.

"I already said there's more to you then what that shadow said." Sakura then got up when Naruto said that with a smile. "Some parts about me I'm not proud of, but you have to be brave and except it."

"Brave…It, it wasn't wrong, but I didn't want to admit it." She walked up and hugged her shadow. "I was so concentrating on my own image of what others thought that I didn't think about what was right. You're me and I'm you." She finally said.

The shadow smiled and nodded her head, happy to be accepted. **"I'll still be around in case you still can't speak your mind, shannaro."** Shadow Sakura said reminding her as her status as Inner Sakura. She then vanished in a blue light and was transmogrified into something new. Within the light, a female figure appeared in a white yukata with pink trim and obi but with a short bottom like skirt and white pants leading to black camouflage boots. The new figure also had gloves matching her boots; short silver hair styled like Sakura's to show its face.

**(Sakura Haruno has faced her other self…she has obtained the façade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona: Tsunade.)**

The persona then changed into a card that landed in Sakura's hand before it vanished filling her with warmth. "So, this is a persona huh?" Sakura said only to stumble as the world suddenly began to spin. Naruto made it in time to catch her before she fell.

"Hang on; I got ya Sakura-chan." Naruto said, though he confused when he heard Sakura silently laugh.

"A pain in the ass huh," She said to herself. "Ino was right; I can be hard to deal with sometimes. I'm surprised you still put up with me keeping you down Naruto."

"Hey, the hits I could live without but you did help steer me from doing something stupid most of the time." Naruto said honestly. "Never really had someone to show how not to act around girls until I met you."

Sakura reluctantly smiled as she was able to stand on her own feet, though she was blushing slightly from the warmth she felt being close to Naruto. Deciding she needed a distraction she turned to Kuma. "So Kuma, is what happened to me might've happened to Saki-chan?"

"Maybe kuma; if a person continues to deny their shadows then it keeps attacking again and again until the hose is killed." Kuma explained. "I don't know much about it since I'm usually hiding when it happens."

"Then Saki and that announcer Yamano-san were murdered by their other selves and no one was around to save them. If someone threw them in here, and they couldn't get out then its murder." Naruto said, and Sakura agreed.

"Saki must've been in a lot of pain, repressing herself like that. I have to keep going, but I think we found all that we could here. Let's go home." Sakura said and Naruto helped her back to the where they came in.

**(TV World, Entrance)**

"So can you let us out again Kuma, I'm sure Sakura-chan needs to rest up before we do more investigating." Naruto said.

"Right, remember you promised." Kuma said as he summoned the three TV's from before. "You will come back, won't you?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, we don't have much of a choice, and I still need to find out who killed them." Sakura said, but Naruto had worded it differently.

"I made a promise, and an Uzumaki-Dojima keeps a promise." Naruto said and they passed into the TVs and back to Junes.

**(Junes)**

Working their way back to Junes the first thing the two were greeted to was a rope thrown at them by an angry Tenten. "You idiots, did you have any idea how worried I was when that rope broke!" Tenten yelled at them. "I thought you guys were going to be stuck in their forever, you guys suck!" The angry kunoichi continued to yell and they both could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Tenten-chan, we didn't mean to..." Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence because the kunoichi then stormed up and kicked them both in the crotch before walking out of the store leaving the two injured graduates for dead in her mind.

"Ow…critical hit to the nads." Naruto moaned out in pain.

"I don't even have balls, and it still hurts like hell." Sakura said also in pain.

**(Scene Break)**

After some time the two were able to help each other up and walked out of the supermarket recovering from the fatal crotch shot.

"I feel bad for worrying Tenten-chan that way." Naruto sighed.

"It's ok, she just needs some time to calm down...we did worry her even though the rope was my fault." Sakura sighed and then turned to Naruto. "Hey about everything back there."

"It's okay, we can talk about it later Sakura-chan. Should I escort you home?" Naruto asked, and Sakura would've started on something and hit him, but instead just nodded her head.

"Sure, you can escort me home Naruto-kun. I think I'm going to sleep well tonight." Sakura said, she didn't have to work the next day and after the events that happened she wanted to enjoy a home cooked meal with her family and a hot bath.

**(Haruno Residence, Evening)**

Naruto and Sakura had a bit of small talk as they made it to the girl's home, Sakura then thought of something as they arrived. "If we're going to be a team, then you should be able to call me. Here's my number." Naruto was surprised that Sakura gave him her contact information.

"Wait a team?" Naruto said in surprise seeing the girl pull out her cellphone.

"Yep, we're the only ones with that Persona power now. We have to be able to contact each other regarding that world and the case; I don't think this is something we can leave into the Military Police's hands." Sakura explained. "That being said, since you got that power first and can use it better than me…you can be leader."

"Leader…" Naruto then thought over the possibilities, as of right now this was no time to give a goofy answer as he had to get serious. The blond then nodded his head, "Yeah, you can count on me, we'll work together to solve this case. They shook hands and then exchanged numbers quickly and Sakura opened the door to her house.

"I'll see you on team assignments, partner. G'night." She blushed and quickly went in the house. Naruto stood there for a bit, but then remembered that he had a written exam to retake.

"I've gotta get home and study…I really hope Nana-chan's safe." Naruto said out loud before rushing off home to the Dojima-Uzumaki residence. He only headed home, looking forward to the next day as he had to put this one behind him. Naruto had a look of determination as he made it to the door of the Dojima-Uzumaki residence.

'We got no idea what this world has in store for us; there isn't anyone we can turn to. We're going to solve this case, not only to get that killer but to honor my promise to Kuma.' Naruto thought to himself as he safely opened the door.

"Big Bro's back!" Nanako cheered and hugged the boy as he walked in, the girl then noticed the newest addition to her brother figure. "You graduated; I knew you could do it!"

"Did you really think I would show up without a headband?!" Naruto said as he tickled the little girl. 'All though I came close.'

Dojima heard the commotion and saw that Naruto was back. "Yep, I was worried you wouldn't be able to make the cut. Did those lessons I give you help at all?"

"They did, I never did thank you for teaching me kenjutsu and the Kagebushin." Naruto smiled.

"You graduating is just good enough, I just hope you'll be able to do your job as a shinobi wisely. Now you have even less time for pranking." Dojima lectured him. "By the way, what did you do that kept you until tonight?"

"Oh, I was just…hanging out with a few friends from class." Naruto said nervously.

"Did that hanging out involve…golfing?" Dojima pointed at the 'weapon' Naruto had tried to hide within his jacket. "You need to try a trick like that early in the morning to get past me; you get your license when you arrive at the academy so I hope you didn't try kenjutsu with that monstrosity."

"Hey, I needed something to practice with right? Besides I didn't think to take my spare bokken with me to practice after the exams were over." Naruto explained. "By the way, I know I passed but I need to retake a test at the academy tomorrow so I might head out earlier than usual."

Dojima nodded his head, having already heard the message from Iruka. "That's all right, but you have to promise to drop off and pick up Nanako from school tomorrow." Naruto nodded to his Uncle's words. "Good…now that I'm done interrogating you, we need to celebrate the newest graduate!"

"We got Ichiraku Ramen and everything, Teuchi-san and Ayame-nee knew you would graduate too!" Nanako said and then ran to the table to grab something and hide it behind her back. "I spent all my time here making this for you, hope you like it!" She then presented Naruto with a small present.

Naruto was shocked and grabbed it and opened it to see that it was an armband. It was dark blue in color, made out of a cloth with the Uzumaki spiral on it with the words Dojima-Uzumaki around it. The blond smiled and wrapped it around his arm before he hugged his cousin. "Thanks, Nanako I love it!"

"My present for you can wait in the morning, but for right now its ramen time!" Dojima said.

"Yay!"

**(Scene Break)**

In the training fields in Konoha Mizuki landed on the ground hidden by the large trees with a large scroll strapped to his back. 'I don't that little brat, good thing I was able to sneak in and grab this while the guards were on break! Who knew that they left the important treasures alone even for a second.' The silver haired Chuunin then brought the scroll around to enjoy his spoils.

"Orochimaru-sama will be glad once I bring the Forbidden Scroll to him." Mizuki said silently.

"Unfortunately you will not be able to deliver it to him."

Mizuki was now on his guard as he heard a female's voice speak from the shadows around him. The Chuunin was on alert reaching for the giant shuriken he kept strapped to his back. "Whoever you are, you better leave while you can! I've been given power you've never seen before." He said as he frantically looked around trying to find the voice's origins.

"How interesting, maybe I should show you a power you've never seen just to be fair." Mizuki then looked up to see the person he was looking for was on top one of the tree looking down at him. The woman was wearing the standard ANBU uniform with a few personal touches to it, Mizuki's face went up in fear as he saw the mask that covered the her face leaving black porcelain eyes and short blond hair.

"You can't be…but you're just a myth." The ANBU's mask had no animal features about it like one would usually see; it was just a blank form fitting face…a porcelain doll. Around her neck was a short red scarf also. "ANBU's Doll agent doesn't exist, and why would you be after this scroll."

"Not just the scroll, Hokage-sama has been investigating the tampering of an Academy Student's progress in their Final Exam. The evidence points to you…now stand down Mizuki Tao; since you know of me you know I do not take prisoners lightly." Doll said.

"Please, with the jutsu in this scroll I'm more than a match for you! I'll just get rid of you and be on my way; to get the privilege of taking out the legendary Doll will look good to Orochimaru-sama when I bring him your body!" Mizuki then threw one of his shuriken towards her.

To Mizuki's fear and shock Doll just used a hand to knock the Shuriken away and have it land back on the ground, no blood was spilt as he took a step back. "You've been warned once, and now that you've attack you forfeited yourself Mizuki. I'll only give you a taste of my power before taking you back to Hokage-sama." Doll then jumped down from the tree and seemed to hover in the air as the sound of something shattering like glass filled the air. Mizuki backed up again and fell to his feet as another shadow appeared behind Doll holding a giant spear. The spear hit the ground next to him in a flash, coming close to hitting his chest having drawn blood by cutting Mizuki. After Mizuki passed out Doll landed on the ground where two others appeared.

"Using that power on a lowly criminal like him, are you losing your touch Doll?" A male's voice spoke.

"Nothing of the sort, it's been a while since I've been called into doing anything so I was just…relieving some stress as one would call it." Doll said. "I also never liked Mizuki."

"Those days are long over and now he's going to get what he deserves. Now let's get this guy behind bars so that we can all meet together at my house." Another female voice said.

"Is it because of…?" Doll was about to ask but the man cut her off.

"Yeah, after so many years…the shadows are back."

** Well that's it for this exciting chapter; have to put in something that will keep you all interested I wonder how well we did. Be sure to favorite and review the chapter so that we can continue giving you more of the story if you enjoyed it! I wonder how all of you took to the new Persona Tsunade; it was planned out for her to be a female version of Jiraiya so if you can imagine that then it will help. Now I got to rest and soon prepare to update other stories.**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


	3. Third Scent: Next Victim Revealed

** Here we are again with another chapter of Persona 4: Naruto. A lot of things happened again so how will we follow up the last chapter…with a little of something new and roll into the next arc. One person in a review asked for us to stretch the events of Persona 4 over time instead of just for a whole year; that would be a challenge and me and ****Wolfpackersson09** will see about it when we next meet to write a chapter.

** I'll say one things about reviews, normally I would answer some but not if it would involve giving away a surprise or spoiling the story so I'll answer review if they are good, even from guests even though they would have to be a really good question because I don't really answer anonymous reviews.**

** Also, a question to you all; in the Persona 4 anime Souji/Yu has different persona representing each social link (Pyro Jack = Yosuke, Saturnus = Teddie/Kuma, etc…). I was thinking to change those personas up to be unique to Naruto, though that's my thinking. Being a Wild Card he can have any persona; but what would you think if he had slightly different ones from Yu. Leave an answer in the reviews.**

**Now since all of that is addressed, let's start this story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything in this story. Persona and all references to Shin Megami Tensei belong to ATLUS while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Co-written with: Wolfpackersson09 and can be found on his page as well. All songs are part of the Persona 4 soundtrack unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

**Third Scent: Next Victim Revealed**

* * *

**(Evening)**

Inside an apartment building a group was waiting within the living room for a few more people to arrive. Hiruzen took another smoke from his pipe and let the smoke flow out into the cloudy night as he observed those who had already arrived. He wasn't the one to call this meeting but he knew the dangers this could pose to the village and as the Sandaime Hokage he was present for this. The other members of this group were waiting as quiet and patiently as the elderly Hokage were himself.

One was his own son and owner of the apartment, Asuma Sarutobi. The Jounin was off duty but was still dressed within his uniform as he sat on the end of the couch with his girlfriend sitting close at his side. Kurenai Yuuhi was enjoying a cup of tea she had put on when she had arrived. Hiruzen then turned from the couple to the one standing at his side; his bodyguard, the silent and enigmatic Doll who stood calmly though no emotion could be seen through the porcelain mask. To avoid having unnecessary people find out about the meeting he only took Doll with him as hi bodyguard; no one objected his decision.

Checking the time and seeing that it was well close to midnight Hiruzen addressed the blonde ANBU. "Doll, as of now you are off duty. You may take off your mask." The Hokage told his subordinate. This meeting pertains especially towards Doll herself and she needed her mentality away from her village duties.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama" Doll said as she loosened the red scarf around her neck and rook off her mask to reveal pale skin, short platinum blonde her that reached her shoulders though there was a gold headband that was visible now. The woman also had a pair of blue eyes, though not like another blond shinobi; her eyes were a dull blue that seemed lifeless though if one looked closely they could see life in her eyes.

"You take your work pretty seriously; I heard the news of what you did to the one who tried to take the Forbbiden scroll." Asuma said.

"Though was it really necessary to use that summons on a lowly Chuunin like Mizuki?" Kurenai asked.

"He talked of him having a greater power, so I decided to…humor him as it would" Doll said. The methods she used may have been unnecessary but it still acquired the same results; no one had seen her abilities besides those who already known and the only one who hadn't was in a jail cell spouting nonsense.

"Still, the news flooded down into my level. Honestly, I thought you guys would be more careful than that!" Everyone in the room turned to the newest arrival as he walked through the door. The man wore a pair of dark blue pants, brown shoes, and a black closed jacket. The only thing out of place on him was the white cap he had on his head with red kanji on the side.

"It's been awhile since we've all met like this hasn't it?" Teuchi said as he found a seat in one of the lone chairs Asuma had around his apartment. "You all look well for yourselves, and you've been as lively as ever Aigis." The ramen chef said. (A.N. Save all questions in the reviews as some of this will be explained, some characters like Teuchi are a bit younger in this story.)

The now named Aigis chose to ignore the man's joke as Kurenai addressed the chef. "Teuchi, I didn't think you would be able to make it tonight." The woman said as with him being a civilian and married there was a slim chance of him arriving since he needed an excuse to leave his family for the night."

"It's fine Kurenai, Ayame was already asleep as she has school in the morning and I just needed to give Chi-chan an explanation to why I was going out." Teuchi explained.

"So she's still doing all right?" Kurenai asked.

"Hey I know I can take care of my own wife; there are no secrets between us. There doesn't need to be." Teuchi said before he then got serious. "So about this meeting, is this a false alarm?"

Aigis was the first to answer. "Unfortunately it is not; I could always feel the presence of shadows and even if it was an almost unnoticeable presence I still sensed it." The ANBU then turned on Asuma's television to the news. "I started feeling it during the Namatame scandal."

"Which isn't that long ago, they just now focusing most of the news now on the recent murders that have happened." Kurenai said.

"And this is all shadow related, though there is no unseeable hour so how do we know if shadows are about and who else have potential?" Asuma asked. As if fate answered his question a woman then entered the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late everyone; most of the night went to celebrating Ino-chan's graduation and I was told I was getting the early shift at the hospital in the morning." The woman said as she caught her breath, obviously rushing to this location. The woman had long braided green hair and had a doctor's coat over a purple dress and comfortable shoes.

"You didn't miss much, it's good to see you again Fuuka." Aigis said as the doctor sat down on the couch on the other side of the couple. Before they could get a chance to socialize Hiruzen cleared his throat to get their attention.

"As much as I know how close you all are we have to get back on topic; the night is still young." Hiruzen said as he turned to Aigis. "Is that all that you sensed?"

Aigis then shook her head. "Negative; from what I was also able to gather there may be at least two more who have potential in the village." That fact was alarming, but what she said next especially got their attention. "One of them I believe…bears the Wild Card's power." That alone was able to cause a few gasps from the group.

"Another Wild Card, but why would another one surface?" Kurenai asked.

"Does it have something to do with the shadows returning?" Asuma also asked. Teuchi and Fuuka didn't ask questions but they knew this was important; everyone in this room besides the Hokage had first-hand experience with the power of the Wild Card; especially Aigis herself.

Hiruzen took another smoke from his pipe. "That is something; from the stories you all tell this isn't a power that can fall into the wrong hands. Fuuka-san, would you be able to scan for any shadows or Persona users now?"

"It's been a while since I summoned Juno so the scan will take some time, but I will try my hardest. Give me tonight on my own and I'll pull whatever results I have and send it to Aigis to give to you Hokage-sama." Fuuka said.

"That is all I can ask for Fuuka-san, the decision to join back together is completely up to all of you." Hiruzen said.

"After all the work we did to finish off the shadows last time you think we can walk away from this? We may be down four members but that doesn't mean we're just going to step down from this." Teuchi said.

"There may be a younger generation now but they will need our help honing their powers. They may need to find teachers who have experience with this kind of enemy." Kurenai said.

"Hold on, before we can just leave it to someone new; I still want a hand on getting rid of these shadows." Asuma said.

"I'll do my best to help put an end to these shadows; there doesn't need to be any more deaths." Fuuka said.

"I won't allow their sacrifices to mean nothing, if these new Persona users cannot handle this mission, then it is up to us to execute it fully." Aigis said. "As Fuuka said, there shouldn't be any more deaths."

Hiruzen nodded as he stood out of his seat to address the group before him. "Then as Sandaime Hokage, I will official restore your group under the command of your choosing. All situations involving shadows and Personas will be brought to you and you shall only report to the Hokage." Seeing them all nod, he looked out at the clouded night. "Then for now, this meeting is adjourned."

After the Hokage's words, every one of the group gave a small moment of silence. After they finished they all were about to leave before Kurenai called their attention. "I know it has been a long time, twelve years since anyone of us have called out our power but I always thought the day we needed them would come. In the morning you should all receive something that will help us get back to full power." Kurenai explained.

"I do not need it." Aigis said as she went to the door. "I do not need a tool to summon my Persona and the tool that I do carry…is to special to let go off." The ANBU then placed her mask back on as she was ready to resume her duty. On that note all of them but Asuma left to prepare for the days to come.

**(Early Morning, Dojima Residence)**

Inside his bedroom Naruto let out a big yawn as he got out of bed. The blond was never used to getting up so early but he wanted to finish his test as quickly as possible so he got as much sleep as he could. As he went through his routine he noticed there was a message on his phone, he flipped it to read the text.

'_Meet at Junes when your test is done. –Sakura'_

The Uzumaki then smiled remember back how happy he was when they exchanged numbers; however, he also know the reason they did so. After what they saw and experienced in the TV World they knew they couldn't tell the Hokage or the Military Police; it was up to them as the only ones with Personas to solve the case. Naruto dressed in his signature orange outfit and added the two new additions to it: the armband Nanako made and the shinobi headband he received. As he wrapped it around his forehead and check himself out in the mirror a few thoughts came to mind.

'Maybe I should try out some new outfits…naw who am I kidding, nothing beats orange!' He smirked to himself as he straightened up and grabbed his phone as well as his frog wallet Gama-chan. Once the Genin was ready he then headed downstairs. The blond was greeted with an empty living room and kitchen. It was early in the day so Nanako would still be asleep and his Uncle was probably still at the station working. He went to the kitchen to make breakfast when he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Morning Big Bro, you're up early today." Nanako then yawned; the girl was still tired but was trying her best to stay on her feet. Naruto walked over to the sleepy child.

"Hey Nana-chan, I have to go to the Academy for something and then I have to meet a friend later. What are you doing up so early, you don't have to go to school until later." Naruto asked wondering why the girl was up and about.

Nanako was rubbing the sleep from her eyes but was able to answer his question. "Well I'm usually the one who cooks because I wake up first." The girl explained, staying awake to the best of her ability.

"Well you don't have to worry about it because today I'm cooking breakfast." Naruto said, as he pulled Nanako over the couch just in case she ends up falling asleep again. Naruto then went back to the kitchen and began pulling ingredients out for a quick breakfast. Soon as he found his family one of the first things he learned was how to cook; the reason being was that Ryotaro himself couldn't cook to save his life and didn't want Nanako to grow up on just microwave food. While Nanako took a few lessons Naruto took it upon himself to also learn how to cook for his family.

The young girl waited, turning on the television to watch some early morning cartoons as the blond worked on breakfast. Soon the aroma of eggs, bacon, and toast filled the Uzumki-Dojima apartment. As he was finishing placing some eggs on a final plate and setting the table Nanako had left to properly wake up; soon she returned in her usual pink and white outfit just as he finished putting the food on the table.

"Itadakimasu~" Nanako thanked the food before she started eating with Naruto following her example. The cousins continued to eat in silence since there wasn't much to talk about that day; Nanako decided to break the silence by asking about her 'Big Bro's' plans. "So what do you need to go to the Academy for? I thought you graduated?"

"I did, but there was a test that I couldn't take before so I have to go back in for a remake of it." Naruto answered her. "It's just some final things I have to do before I can go and get my official ninja license."

"Oh, but what about later?" Nanako asked.

"A friend of mine asked to see me after I take the retake, but I'll be sure to come back and walk with you back home." Naruto said.

"It's ok, I'm a big girl! I can walk home by myself if I need to." Nanako said. "You're going to be an adult soon, so I have to step up and take care of the house right?" The girl said, a bit enthusiastically.

"A big girl huh?" Naruto laughed a bit as they both got ready to leave. "Well if you ever want me to walk you from home let me know Nano-chan."

"I will," Nanako said. The two then left to drop the small girl off in front of the civilian school. Before going into the building Nanako made sure to give Naruto a hug along with a smile. "Good luck on the test Big Bro; good bye!" Nanako then made her way to school where some of her friends were waiting. After that, Naruto then walked off towards the direction of the Sinobi Academy.

'Hopefully Iruka-sensei will give me a chance and not give me a hard test.' Naruto figured as he continued onward.

**(Konoha Shinobi Academy, Morning)**

Naruto walked into his classroom and took a seat at his usual spot out of habit. The Uzumaki looked around the room, feeling somewhat alone; it felt just a bit unusual to be in the class by himself. Even when he had detention before Iruka had him scrubbing floors or picking up practice tools from the training field in the back, never in the empty classroom. As Naruto continued to ponder this, Iruka then walked into the class carrying the test.

"Well Naruto, you remember the rule from yesterday. Complete the test to the best of your ability; this will just go on your test record since you already graduated." Iruak said as he haned the test in front of him. "You've got an hour, and after that I'll grade it and submit it for the actual grade. Begin."

Naruto nodded and then flipped the test to begin as Iruka walked to the teacher's desk. The Chuunin waited patiently but what he saw caused him to smile; Naruto's pencil seemed to have taken a mind of its own as the Uzumaki continued to work. The blond found the question to be much easier than last time.

'I actually know this stuff! I can do this 'ttebayo!' Naruto thought as it seemed his pencil took a life of its own, answering every single question quickly and effectively. It was clear that there was a difference between this and the last test that he took in class. An hour then passed and Naruto then handed the paper to Iruka confidently; he was sure that he did well and knew that he wasn't going to get a failing grade on the test this time.

Iruka accepted the paper and then dismissed Naruto, "Alright Naruto you're free to go; I hope to see you with the other graduates when we have team assignments." Iruka said.

"Wait, what about grading my test…and by the way where's Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked wondering where the other instructor of the class was. He was curious about why Iruka was the only one here to give him the retake and Naruto also remembered it was Mizuki that gave him the first test.

"Well since you're a shinobi now you have the right to know this information. Last night Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing from the Hokage's Tower; he was captured by ANBU and is now in prison where he will be interrogated." Iruka explained. "All of that was after he was suspected of tampering with your test yesterday during the exam by giving you a different exam."

"So it was Mizuki that gave me the harder test, how did you even find out?" Naruto asked, knowing he wasn't the one to go to Iruka about his test. The blond was slightly surprised that he was given a harder test but then remember things like that were common when he had other instructors; it was once reason for his low grades before he was found by his remaining family.

"Surprisingly it was Sasuke who came and brought it to my attention; in his words it was something along the lines of : 'he may be a deadlast but he deserves the same chance of becoming a shinobi as the rest of us.'" Iruka quoted the Uchiha that day. "I almost penalized him for looking at another student's test, but had he not come forward you might've secured your spot as the Bottom of the Class academically."

'Wow, guess I'll have to thank Sasuke next time I see him.' Naruto thought, surprised that the stoic boy would go as far and do that for him.

"Alright, we'll get your proper grade in soon; I think you should take some time to get your ninja ID and then you should use this time to take in your last few technical days of childhood." Iruka said and Naruto nodded. He knew he had an arrangement with Sakura after the test was done, and decided to head to Junes hoping to find out what the cherry blossom needed.

**(Junes, Afternoon)**

Walking into the large supermall Naruto saw the girl waiting for him in front of the elevators. She then saw him and made her way over to him, "Naruto, thanks for coming." Sakura said.

"You needed something Sakura-chan?" She had a slight blush when Naruto asked her that, but decided to answer him anyway, though Naruto noticed the nervous tone in her voice.

"Well, it's actually two things," The pink haired girl started off by saying that. "The first is that we really need an extra bit of help here at Junes and since classes only just graduated my dad can't call for some Genin help so I was wondering if you would help me with work?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, it's no problem" Naruto said, seeing nothing wrong with helping her out at work. "And what's the other one?"

This time Sakura looked visually nervous, with a small amount of blush on her face matching her hair. "The second is, um, well…wouldyouliketocatchamoviewithmeafterwork?!" She blurted it out so quickly that Naruto barely caught it.

"Y-you mean a date?" Naruto asked, blushing as well.

"Yes, a date…I never really gave you a chance in the past, so I thought that now might be a good time to start being the real me." Sakura said; after their adventure in the other world she has started saying and doing more that was on her mind. As a result she had barely heard Inner Sakura speak at all; she took that as a sign to start over new with her life. "So, would you want to go or not?" Naruto was caught off guard with Sakura's statement, but smiled.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan," Naruto said calmly, if this was just two days ago he would be cheering his head off at the thought of finally dating Sakura and a part inside him felt like doing so. But now that they were technically adults he decided to start actin more mature. "And I'll help you out for the day, so what's my first job boss?" He gave her a foxy grin, causing to laugh before handing him part of a Junes uniform.

"You can start, by helping me pack inventory."

After being handed a Junes apron, Naruto then set out to help the girl with her work load. Most of the time the blond was helping to stack shelves full of food other things in a few different stores. Sometimes he would work together with Sakura since she was the one he was helping and they would both handle a store together. When they were both done they were sitting at the food court, in the same table they had previously said sat at before.

"Thanks again for helping out today Naruto and sorry for having to spring that work on you like that." Sakura apologized to the blond.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan; besides I thought you would be taking it easy after you-know-what." Naruto said.

Sakura didn't say anything at first as she looked down to her pouch where she now kept her pair of glasses. "About that...after you dropped me home last night; I tried sticking my hand through my TV...and it worked." Sakura said surprising the blond. "It might be because I have a Persona now; I have the same ability you had in that world."

"Really, I was able to slip my hand in before I actually got Izanagi but that was only a few days ago." Naruto revealed to her. "Well we have one mystery to solve before this one, it's not like there are people out there to teach us how to use Persona and where they come from." Naruto said, all he had known about his Persona's existence came from his few visits to the Velvet Room, though he didn't think Sakura would believe in the Velvet Room's existence.

Sakura nodded her head as they decided to end the talk of the investigation. "Well, we still have that movie to catch; I'll call my dad and let him know that I'll be home a little later. After that we can just hit the movie theatre and see what's playing." Sakura then dialed a number after ordering some drinks.

As the two Genin continued to talk they never noticed a woman who was sitting at another table but was close enough to hear their conversation. The girl was dressed in a blue kimono with dark blue trim, a dark blue obi and sandals; she also had straight blond hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. Once she saw Sakura pull out her phone she decided to let her finish the call before approaching them.

"Hi daddy, I'm going to be home a little later than normal." Sakura said, now reaching her father. "I'm going to a movie with a friend…it's not Ino or any of the other girls I know. Um, aren't you going a little too far with that? I'm an adult in the eyes of the village, and don't need to be protected." Sakura then let out an irritated groan. "Look, after the movies Naruto-kun will escort me home like a gentleman. Bye." She sighed as soon as she hung up.

"Um, was it bad to go on a date?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No it's all right; it's just my dad's been overprotective of me. It's been that way since…ever." Sakura explained. "He's nice once you get to know him." She guaranteed him.

"I can understand that, Dojima-oji is the same way with my cousin Nanako. Something like, no boy will ever step near her unless they want a tour of prison from inside." Naruto said as Sakura sat back down in her seat. "So what kind of movie did you pick out?"

"I don't know which came out yet so we'll find out once we get to the movie theater." Sakura answered, she then felt like she was being watched and turned to see a woman sitting alone at a table nearby. "Hey Naruto, have you seen that girl before...cause she looks like she's been looking right at us.

Naruto looked from his seat and turned to see the girl looking at them from her table, before she averted her eyes. The woman seemed not to notice that she was staring for too long and went back to reading the book she had brought with her. "No I never seen her before and she doesn't look like anyone I saw from class, maybe someone from the upper class?" Naruto tried to guess seeing that the woman was still young.

"Maybe someone has a secret admire; I should be jealous since you're technically on a date with me right now." Sakura joked with him a bit just as their drinks arrived.

"I'm sure I've never seen her before but..." Naruto then stopped as he tried to think, he felt as if he had seen the girl before but didn't know from where.

Seeing that her cover was now blown, the woman decided to put her book down and walk towards them. 'It seems that the observation was a failure, but I did find out what I needed to know…he really does look a lot like you.' She thought to herself as she reached their table. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear some things. Did you perhaps mention…Persona?"

"Huh? W-why do you ask?" Sakura answered with a bit of suspicion.

"As I said I couldn't help but overhear you; I can also see you are shinobi, you may want to be careful with what information you speak aloud." The woman said causing them both of them to be embarrassed by their blunder. "If you did speak of it, then I know some people that may help you both."

"Wait, help us with what?" Naruto asked,

"That is for you to find out at another time; have a good day, Uzumaki Naruto-san." The woman said before leaving the table, leaving two weirded out Genin.

"Okay, that was seriously weird. Well, I guess we'll just see what's playing at the movies." Sakura suggested and they left towards the movies, not noticing a trio of people that had noticed them and had followed them.

**(Movie Theatre Afternoon)**

"Okay, what are you two doing?" Ino asked the two other kunoichi she was with as they followed Naruto and Sakura on their date. The two that were acting sheepish were TenTen and Hinata, as they forgot that they had dragged Ino with them to keep her from exposing them.

"I w-was looking for Naruto-kun, to ask him for some help at the Inn, and I s-saw him helping Sakura. I-I wanted to see what they were doing." Hinato answered the blonde's question. Ino then looked to TenTen as she also answered.

"I was just going to ask Naruto to come with me to watch a martial arts movie and get some practice in later." Tenten said looking to the side in order to avoid them seeing the blush that slowly became visible on her face.

Ino then snickered a bit in realization. "Wow almost everyone knows that you feel this way about Naruto Hinata, but I'm surprised someone from last year's class would feel the same way it seems." The Yamanaka said while ignoring Tenten's objection that it was just for training. "Though, what are you two doing just spying on them like that?" The girl asked.

"It's not spying, I-I just wanted to ask and see if he wanted to practice with me after the movie. I just happened to meet Hinata-chan on the way here." Tenten tried to save face as she pointed to the red faced Hinata.

"I-I just wanted to see if Naruto was free afterwards t-to give me a hand at the Inn." Hinata managed to say but was struggling not to stutter. While she had gotten a lot better at it, she tended to regress back to a stuttering mass whenever the Hyuuga heiress got nervous.

"Then why don't you come out here and ask him right now? Hey Naru..." The two kunoichi then silenced Ino quickly and then dragged her back down into their hiding place causing Naruto to look around in confusion.

"Did you hear something Sakura-chan?" Naruto checked around to see if they were being followed by someone.

"I don't think so Naruto-kun; let's just go enjoy the movie." That was the thing that really caught Ino's attention as her curiosity began to peak.

"Wait a minute, did she just say 'kun' with Naruto's name. They're on a date!?" She almost screamed out and looked at the two kunoichi. The blonde haired Yamanaka had prided herself with knowing all types of rumors, whether true or false, gaining the title of Gossip Queen of Konoha. "I think we'll spy on their date, and then we'll see what happens with them." Ino had a streak for being a gossip girl, but then something beeped. She took out her phone out and read the message and then sighed.

"Shoot, looks like I won't be spying on anyone today. Gotta go, see ya, and tell me how their date went." Ino said with a wink and left, leaving two confused kunoichi behind as she jumped back to ground level and raced off into the distance. Tenten and Hinata turned back to see them enter the theatre and stealthlly snuck down to follow them inside.

**(In the theatre)**

Hinata and TenTen spied on Naruto and Sakura as they enjoyed themselves, but TenTen was really into the movie as well causing her to become distracted. It was a samurai movie and she was almost cheering on the protagonist as he had an honorable motive, but Hinata herself kept her eyes on Naruto almost the whole time.

'Why is it now that she's going on a date with him? I-I want to be there too.' Hinata thought as she watched Naruto and Sakura enjoy the movie. The movie soon let out and the heiress had to remind her bunheaded accomplice of their reasons for coming as they followed after the couple of shinobi.

After the movie was over Naruto and Sakura still made small talk as he was walking the girl to her house. "I would've never thought you would want to go to a movie like that, no offense Sakura-chan." Naruto said adding the last part quickly in fear of the cherry blossoms' punches.

"Hey I enjoy action movies too, of course I could've chosen one of those romantic movies that came out but I really wanted to see that movie." Sakura said as they walked through Konoha, still unaware of their two followers.

'Well at least my tickets didn't go to waste, although I wish I could've gone with Naruto like I wanted.' Tenten thought to herself before sighing. Hinata was also having the same thoughts about the Uzumaki.

'I wanted to spend the day with Naruto-kun, but suddenly now Sakura shows an interest in him.' Hinata thought as she saw them talk with each other. 'Why now, when she couldn't see any of the good in him before until now. Naruto-kun was my prince first.' Hinata made a sad sound before standing up. "I think we should head back home, I'll see you tomorrow Tenten-chan." Hinata said as she made her way down to the streets with Tenten following her.

"All right, I know my team doesn't have to meet but I'll drop by tomorrow ok?" Tenten said as they proceeded on their ways home.

After making it to the Haruno household, Naruto let out a breath of relief that he didn't have to deal with Sakura's father just yet. The two of them exchanged good byes and other things before Sakura headed inside. Seeing that the escort was home, Naruto then started on the path back home.

**(Scene Break)**

Taking a different path, Naruto ended up walking through Konoha's park at night. As the blond took in the sights of the slides and swings under the setting sun he noticed someone sitting on one of the benches. It was Hinata, though he didn't recognize her at first. Instead of the kunoichi's usual outfit she was dressed in an indigo blue kimono with lavender floral decorations.

"Hey Hinata-chan, is something wrong?" Naruto asked wondering why his friend was sitting alone in the park. He had a clue of what she might've been up to since he had seen Hinata wear that kimono before.

The blond's warning startled Hinata as she hadn't notice him walk up to her until he called her name. "Oh, I-I'm alright, just working at the Inn. I decided to take a break and stop here for a bit." The Hyuuga answered him "Ano, what are you doing out here?" She had though he would still be on his date with Sakura with how late it was getting.

"I was just enjoying a movie with someone. Did you need help today?" Naruto answered before he asked that question. Even though it was getting late and Nanako and Dojima would wonder where he was; he was still happy to offer his shy friend some help with the end. While Hinata looked disheartened at first when she was reminded of his date with Sakura, the later question caused a smile to appear on her face.

'Maybe I was worried for nothing; Naruto-kun is too nice for it to be that serious.' Hinata thought as she shook her head.

"I'm almost done for today, I only had to run a few errands. Please come by sometime, I could use the help. See ya." Hinata then got up from her seat and started to walk off, but Naruto stuck close with her.

"Sorry, but a knight must escort the princess home, Hinata-hime." Naruto said as he began to walk her back home. She couldn't help but blushed at that, but still couldn't get the date out of her head. Even though the two didn't kiss, she wished it was her in Sakura's stead.

Naruto then noticed the down look on Hinata's face and decided to ask about it. "Hey, is something wrong Hinata-chan?"

Seeing that she was caught, Hinata shook her head and changed her expression. "No everything is all right." She smiled to him as she thought, 'I wish this could last longer, maybe I could've told him how I feel but...' The walk couldn't last forever as they could see the surroundings of the Hyuuga Compound. Soon they made it close when they had bumped into a woman on their way to the gate.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see where I was, oh is that you Hinata? Working some errands for the Inn today?" The woman asked, obviously familiar with the heiress. Naruto saw that she was a shinobi from her headband, but wasn't a Hyuuga because of her ruby red eyes. The woman had on a dress that appeared to be made out of bandages, shorts hidden underneath, blue sandals, and a red undershirt which had a long right sleeve but no left sleave. This wasn't someone Naruto was used to seeing.

"Something like that" Hinata answered and then turned to Naruto to introduce him to the older kunoichi. "Naruto-kun this is Yuuhi Kurenai-san, I met her when I was way younger and had just a beginner in my shinobi training." Naruto nodded then turned to Kurenai and gave a slight bow.

"Oh, well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Kurenai-san." Naruto said, being polite around the Jounin. Another thing he quickly learned under Dojima was to respect others, though they have to worry about keeping the blond's respect to not worry about being targets for his pranks.

Kurenai seemed to looked him over a bit; to must people who didn't know of Naruto he seemed like an ordinary boy with whisker marks, but could feel something different about him. 'He's definitely Minato's son, he even has the potential to use a Persona.' She thought for a few moments before answering the boy's greeting. "It's nice meet you too. Are you escorting her home?" Naruto nodded.

'Of course, I'm always happy to help out whenever Hinata-chan needs me." He said, oblivious to the reddening face of the girl next to him.

Kurenai smiled a bit, amused at the Uzumaki's obliviousness. "Well that's good, and please keep it cordial. I wouldn't want to have to plan an execution for a Genin who hasn't started active service yet." Naruto gulped at that while Hinata blushed knowing what the Jounin was .

"H-he's my only male friend!" Hinata protested to the grinning Jounin. 'Even though I wouldn't mind doing that with my prince. No, Bad Hinata!' She thought before noting the grin on Kurenai's face.

"Very well then, I'll stop by the Inn later myself. There's a chance I may have you as a student, or maybe both of you may be on my squad. Adieu Hinata-chan, Naruto-san." Kurenai said before she walked off, passing between them as she made her way back home.

"I didn't know she could be so scary." Naruto said as he shivered slightly when she talked about execution.

"That's just her teasing you; Kurenai-chan wouldn't do anything like that." Hinata tried to reassure him. 'At least, I hope not.' They make it to the Hyuuga household where Hinata bowed to Naruto as they got to the gate of the compound. "Thanks again for walking me home Naruto-kun."

"Are you kidding, if you ever need me just ask Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled. "I'll see you later, if you see Tenten-chan tomorrow say hi for me." Hinata agreed and then walked into the Hyuuga compound. Naruto then began to walk home but then noticed something as he walked; he reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a note. 'Where did this come from, don't tell me.' The blonde then thought back to Kurenai. "Maybe she was the one to slip this on me, when did she do it?" He asked himself. Naruto then decided to read the note as he slowly walked home.

_'I can tell you either can or have potential to use a Persona, if you want to learn how to better use it go to the Hokage and ask for Doll.'_

'Okay, that's something strange. Who else knows about the power of Persona? I better ask jiji about it.' Naruto thought before deciding to call Dojima.

"Hey Oji-san, I'm going to wake up early again to try and see Hokage-sama early tomorrow. It's about something important." Naruto said, "Yeah I can pick up Nana-chan afterschool tomorrow as well, thanks Oji-san." After he got the confirmation, he noticed there was still time and then got another idea. He dialed a number and quickly got Sakura on the line.

"Hey Sakura, think you can meet me at the Administration Building tomorrow? I think I have something about Personas. All right, I'll see you tomorrow and I'll check the Midnight Channel tomorrow night, it's going to rain." Naruto hung up and went to straight home.

**(Dojima Residence, Evening)**

Naruto and Nanako were eating the dinner, which they worked on together. As the cousins continued on with their meal Nanako would occasionally change the channel, but the program they were watching soon went to a news report. Seeing something familiar Naruto asked Nanako to keep the channel there.

"Hyuuga Inn, a historical treasure of Konohagakure no Sato, and one of the few natural hot spring inns. It is owned by the third branch of the Hyuuga clan but is opened for all residence and visitors of Konohagakure no Sato to attend." The reporter began.

'Guess that's why all those people of Hinata's family live around that part of the Inn.' Naruto thought. Naruto have met and known a few of the workers there and the only thing separating them from the Main or Side Branches of the Hyuuga was the lack of a certain trait. The news story then continued.

"Our top story is about the young manager, Hinata Hyuuga." The announcer said, and that got Naruto's attention. On the screen now was his friend, still in her kimono looking at the camera with the microphone being held in front of her.

"I-I'm just the temporary manager until my Oba-san recovers." Hinata explained, visibly uncomfortable with how much attention they were giving her.

"Still, so young and yet a shinobi clan heiress and now you're the manager of your family's Inn! You must feel accomplished…hey that sounds like the pitch for a tv show wouldn't it?" The announcer asked.

"Huh?!" Hinata asked, surprised about the question.

As the report kept on Naruto kept his attention on the screen. It would rain the next night, and that meant a potential victim would appear on the Midnight Channel. If the pattern follows just like last time…

"Big Bro, isn't she the nice girl I see you with?" Nanako asked recognizing Hinata on TV.

"Yeah, that's Hinata all right, though I'm surprised she's the on doing the interview. What happened to her Obaasan, she's usually the one that handles the Inn on TV?" Naruto said wondering what happened to the elderly Hyuuga

."It's nothing to get worried about." Dojima said as he walked down from his room. "From what I heard from some doctors that her Grandmother was being treated, so her granddaughter has to run the Inn in her stead," The police officer explained. "Well, I'm off for the night. Both of you make sure the house is locked up before you go to bed."

"All right Tousan" Nanako said as Dojima left to work. Once the news special turned off the girl then changed the channel to one of the game shows that she usually watches. As Nanako casually watched her show and answered some of the questions Naruto was still deep in thought.

'I know I have to find out what that message is about but the case takes precedence. I'll find out who this Doll person is and then tell Sakura-chan to keep her eyes open tomorrow night.' Naruto thought. Since it wasn't raining yet tonight, Naruto decided to turn in early. He still needed his Ninja ID, and to find out about this 'Doll' person. Naruto had a decent, yet worried sleep that night as he lied in bed.

**(Morning, Dojima Residence, Cloudy)**

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed, though he was red in the face from his sleep. He had a rather odd dream about Sakura and Hinata…with both of them in nothing but ribbons. Naruto blushed more as he recalled the dream and then tried to shake the perversion out of his head. 'It's perfectly normal.' He thought to himself as his routine began again. 'I have to get my ID and then talk to Sakura quickly!'

**(Administration Building)**

Walking into the Hokage's tower he happened to notice Sakura was waiting there as well. He knew he had sent a text to Sakura before he left home so that they could talk about the case but he didn't think she would come so early. "Thanks for coming Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he noticed the pinkette waiting for him.

"I figured it'd be important to be on time partner. Hokage-sama is usually busy, but why'd you think he'd know something about Personas all of a sudden?" She asked. It was then that Naruto then held out the letter that was snuck into his pocket yesterday. The girl took a second to read it over and a number of expressions appeared on her face, though the most was surprise.

"Whoa, this is something!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we should ask Jiji directly about it. Let's go Sakura-chan." The two entered the building, and went towards the Hokage's office, even if he wouldn't be in there alone. They had to get to the bottom of the letter before tonight.

The two walked inside seeing the elderly Hokage working on some paperwork. Hiruzen place his pen and papers down, happy for a well-deserved break from paperwork, and looked up to the two Genin. "Naruto, Sakura what can I do for you? If it involves getting your shinobi licenses I'll have to make an appointment with the photographer to have it done, there's a long list for the graduates this year."

"Yeah, this isn't any shinobi work Jiji." Naruto said. Sakura was surprised that Naruto would address the Hokage something other than his title.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't talk to Hokage-sama like that." Sakura whispered to try and warn him.

Hearing her, Hiruzen gave a hearty laugh. "It's all right Sakura-san, it would have been more weird if he didn't call me that after all these years." The Hokage said to her. "So what is this all about…the Mizuki incident?"

"No but I'll asked you about that later." Naruto said to Sakura's confusion. The blond then took a breath and then asked his question. "Ji…no, Hokage-sama, what do you know about Persona?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi remained silent for a while taking his pipe to have a smoke. "...About the power itself, not so much but I do know of a group that has a power of that same name and have knowledge all about that power. I assume you have something that told you to talk to me about it?" He asked.

Naruto presented him with the letter he had guessed that Kurenai gave him. "It said to ask for Doll when we got here, who exactly is that?" He asked, while he suspected the Jounin why would she give him the letter and not talk to him after dropping Hinata home. There was also the mysterious civilian from before.

Hiruzen could almost smirk at that, but didn't want to give it away; he kept his face solid as he began the explanation. "Doll is a unique member of the ANBU, and is someone that is considered a myth. She is only sent on missions that I deem high caliber, the type that I cannot trust with others. I can arrange a meeting with for you."

"Yeah, might as well get our licenses while we're here. I don't want to be arrested for carrying a weapon without one." Sakura suggested when Hiruzen finished, Naruto nodded as well. "Yeah, go ahead and give us a time, and a chance to get our licenses Jiji." Not only will they need weapons for service, but also for another reason.

"All right then, you both just have to fill out this paperwork and then report to the photographer. He should still be working at the Hokage Monument so you may want to hurry to be the last ones of the day." Hiruzen then passed them two slips of paper to fill out; all it had was the basic shinobi information.

Naruto and Sakura then filled it out and then left the office to quickly get their pictures taken at the monument. "Man and I wanted to try something different for my picture. I had it all planned out and everything." Naruto said after they walked away with their I.D's.

"Better not, these also double as our personal I.D. so you don't want to botch these up...also." Sakura then stopped the blond and unzipped his orange jacket open. She then turned around with a blush. "I think that look actually looks better, black is your color." Sakura said talking about his black shirt.

"I think I'll stick with this, nothing beats orange." Naruto said though he kept the jacket open.

"Ever heard the phrase 'tone it down'?" Sakura asked, but Naruto wouldn't relent. 'Hopefully I can talk him into wearing less, though this seems more up Ino's alley..' The pink haired girl thought.

**(Scene Break)**

They had finally returned to the office ready to meet with the mysterious Doll. Oncethey walked in the office they found another person standing next to Hiruzen's deak. It was clear that she was waiting in the office for them with the Hokage.

"I will tell you now that because this is a special case, I will not follow traditional protocol and allow Doll to remove her mask." Hiruzen said and motioned for Doll to remove her mask. The ANBU nodded and lifted her mask, clipping it to the side, but the two immediately recognized her.

"It's you! That weird girl that was staring at us, the hell's up with that?!" Sakura started, but Aigis ignored her outburst and just looked at the two. "I am capable of teaching you how to utilize your

"An evoker, what is that?" Naruto asked.

"An evoker is a tool that helps the summoner summon their Persona in situations though it is mostly in battle, from you two being here it's safe to say that you both have a Persona?" Aigis assumed.

"We do, but last I check Naruto didn't use anything to summon his Persona." Sakura said, inside she was keeping the fact she hasn't summons hers for now. Naruto nodded as well as he looked down at his hand.

"It's true, I just need to concentrate and a card would appear; which is how we summon it but that's just it." Naruto tried to explain though he was having a hard time trying without blatantly saying 'We destroy a card and then our Persona appears.'

'So their way of summoning Personae are different as well, I'll have to ask her if it is possible to summon persona without an Evoker.' Aigis nodded her head. "So you are able to summon them, then I'll have to get you to a more open field in order for you to demonstrate."

"Huh, what for?" Sakura asked.

"I would like to see your Persona ability in a spar. Aigis is one of the best I have available to test you both, that is if you do not mind." Hiruzen asked.

Aigis nodded her head. "It is acceptable. This may also serve as a test to see if they can work together as Genin beforehand." The ANBU said, while it would go to see if they have ability as a team what mattered to her right now was if they could control their Persona.

"Test?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time, but they were unanswered.

"Please, let us use Training Ground 7 for the practice spar." The two Genin looked at each other before following the two. Seeing as they weren't going to get answers from in the office, they may be able to find some during this spar.

**(Training Ground 7 Morning)**

They had followed Aigis and Hiruzen to the training ground and noted the area. It would be a good a good place for a spar, especially in what is about to happen. Inwardly Naruto was worried if he could really summon his Persona outside of the TV world, while Sakura was just worried if she could even bring out Tsunade. The ANBU then stopped and turned to them.

"Before we begin, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aigis, please do not take this the wrong way Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san, but I already know your names." Aigis explained.

"We won't but how exactly do you know our names Aigis-san?" Sakura asked.

"While I work for this...group I am also a secret agent of the ANBU under Hokage-sama's direct command, I have been during the reign of the Third and Fourth Hokage. ANBU are required to memorize all shinobi on duty even the newest graduates, not to mention this isn't the first time we met Naruto-san." Aigis informed them.

"What do you, wait you don't mean?" Naruto asked and then thought back to the early years of his life before he was found by his Uncle. The times when he was out of the orphanage and was alone, with the only protection being a handful of masked shinobi who would show up when he was in trouble. He had remembered one of them clearly, because they never had on an animal mask…much like Aigis' one. "You were one of the ANBU from before?"

"I was more active than others." Aigis answered leaving Sakura in confusion to what they were speaking about. Naruto then gave her a face that said he rather not talk about. "Now you two only had the power for a short amount of time, Sakura-san your signature is much greener than Naruto's so you must not have summoned yours yet." She inferred to the pink haired girl's shock.

"Well I only just received my Persona the other day." Sakura answered.

Aigis nodded and then pulled something from the pouch at her side. "Well then, I might as well show you my Persona first for visual sake but first to show you what an Evoker is." She then showed them the strange weapon with the letters S.E.E.S. displayed on the barrel. "This is an Evoker."

"Huh, that looks just like the guns I sometimes see Dojima-Oji carrying." Naruto said. Guns weren't new to shinobi after the Elemental Nations began to advance, though they weren't used much in shinobi forces due to their loud noise and their maintenance. Mostly nobles carried them as signs of their nobility as well as others for miscellaneous uses.

"It is only shaped like a gun, there are no rounds," Aigis explained. "Tell me, how do you feel when you summoned your Persona for the first time Naruto-san?"

"Well, at first we were attacked and…I guess I was scared, that maybe Sakura-chan and I was going to die." As he kept talking, the story made Aigis' eyes widen a bit. It was similar to a story she had heard once before. "Then I heard a voice…and then I just summoned Izanagi." The Uzumaki finished his story.

"So Izanagi is you Persona," Aigis said. "Well Personas are first summoned under periods of fear and stress; I say that was a perfect example for what happened to you." The ANBU then held up the Evoker. "Like you I do not need an Evoker but I had a similar device provided for me, I carry this one as a…keepsake."

"A keepsake?" Naruto repeated.

"After the first summons, it becomes much easier to draw out your Persona…however since Sakura has not summoned hers yet does that mean you have not gone through something similar?" Aigis asked.

"Trust me; I went through something like that…" Sakura looked to side with a sad expression. "I think I should be able to summon mine, no problem!" The Genin declared.

"I see, then you wouldn't mind showing it to me," The ANBU put the Evoker away and then began to concentrate the Genin and Kage then saw as a blue mist began to swirl around her. "Come, Pallas Athena!" Aigis said, as the sound a glass breaking pierced the air, shards of glass rose to the sky and summoned her persona.

Pallas Athena was a human shaped Persona, the same as theirs but they also can feel how much more powerful it was. It was a woman in a flowing white robe dress with long sleeves and on top of that was a bronze breastplate and belt. On her head, covering its eyes was a Greek bronze helmet with a red plume on the top; Athena's braided hair making its way out the sides of it. Hovering around it was a large ring, which in front held a massive shield an in the Persona's hand was a spear.

"Shit! That's scarier than the Shadows!" Sakura said surprised at the Persona suddenly showing up.

"An Evoker was created to help those that have the potential to summon a Persona to summon them. The form chosen is of a ranged weapon called a 'gun'. A normal gun would fire a small projectile as fast, if not faster, then a Shinobi using shuriken, piercing armor, bone, and flesh. In the case of the Evoker, it summons a Persona. Now, can you summon your Persona?" Aigis explained and asked.

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and felt around for the swell of power. He then opened his eyes and held out his hand as he summoned the card with the Arcana 'The Fool'. Sakura subconsciously did the same as well and a Tarot card appeared in front of her with the Arcana 'The Magician'.

"Come, Izanagi!"

"Let's do this Tsunade!"

Naruto simply smashed his card, but Sakura added a flip using her kunai out of her puch to slice the card to pieces. While the actions were different, the results were the same and their Personas were summoned; hovering over them.

"Well you two can summon them easy enough, though they are much weaker." Aigis pointed out.

"What do you mean by weaker, sure ours might be newer but Personas are usually the same right?" Sakura asked, a little insulted that Tsunade was called weak.

"That's a mistake you shouldn't make; from your files you learn more from theory Haruno-san, yet Naruto-san here learns more from hands on training." The two Genin then shivered seeing Aigis form a smirk. "I think I may be able to do both, I'll teach you the difference between Persona." Aigis said. As the two freaked out Aigis heard a voice speak in her head.

"Aigis-chan are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know what level they are yet just their names and Arcana."

"And that is all I need to give them a proper lesson, this may hurt but nothing like what He would try if he was tasked with doing this." Aigis thought back as she readied Athena. "I'll let you two have the first move; we shall use only our Persona for this spar."

"I don't know, what do you think Naruto?" Sakura asked.

**(Play: Persona 3 – Unavoidable Battle)**

"We can't get any better if we don't try, she's going out of her way to help teach us how to use our Persona." Naruto then pulled something from the inside of his glasses and slipped on the glasses Kuma gave him.

'Glasses?' Aigis thought.

"Izanagi!" The Persona then charged forward ready to Cleave through the Greek Goddess of strategy.

"Don't leave us behind, let's do this Tsunade!" Tsunade followed after her comrade, a pair of shuriken formed in her hands ready to strike. Izanagi and Tsunade tried to double team Pallas Athena with a regular strike to her armored body, but there was hardly any damage done.

"No way!" Sakura said as she tried to use one of her skills, and unconsciously used her only offensive spell, Garu. "Ok, Tsunade **Garu!**" An emerald whirlwind then struck Athena; though the spell still did little to no damage.

"The first theory you have to listen to is Persona Level, it is an overall symbol of strength. The higher a Persona's Level, the more powerful it is, supplementing your own strength with the power of gods and demons." Aigis then had the Greek goddess attack Sakura's persona; Athena then rushed through and slammed into Tsunade, knocking it back lightly, and making Sakura, herself, feel the collision.

"I don't think she's even taking it easy on us." Sakura said, rubbing the phantom wound she got from the Persona's attack.

"Then we'll have to fight as best we can, "Zio!" Naruto spoke trying to land a blow in order toinjure the stronger persona. Izanagi summoned the bolt from the heavens only for Athena to dodge the attack.

"It does seem that you are already figuring out how to use skills, they are divided into two broad types: Active and Passive. Passive skills activate automatically, but Active skills require a conscious use." Aigs explained as they tried to corner Athena. "However, active skills can be divided into different things just as jutsu can such as..." Athena then rushed with quick speed heading for Izanagi. Aigis then gave the order. "Athena, Kill Rush!"

Using her spear the Greek Goddess of wisdom did damage by rushing with her shield to the deity also causing Naruto to fly back a good distance because of the blow. Izanagi also stumbled back but righted himself in the air.

"Naruto, that's it let's try that! Tsunade, Bash!" Sakura ordered and the shinobi like persona rushed at Athena. "Shannaro!" Holding her shurikens in hand Tsunade tried to throw a hard punch only for Athena to dodge it.

"Persona can also learn moves that can raise and lower things like evasiveness," Aigis pointed out that Athena had glowed slightly before dodging the hit. "By the way Haruno-san, how do you feel after that order?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said taking a hard breath, she was feeling a little drained but she thought it was just from the battle.

"A Persona's physical power is taken from the user's stamina; their magic skills come from the user's chakra pools. I'm impressed you can still battle after ordering that attack." Aigis said. "Tsunade is of the Magician's Arcana, it specializes in learning all varieties of spells, whether they be attack or healing." Sakura was surprised as she looked up at her Persona.

Aigis then looked to Naruto. "Your Arcana is 'The Fool' and you possess the Wild Card. I believe we should end the spar for today, Igor will tell you more." Aigis said as she disengaged her Persona. Sakura and Naruto also faded their Personae from the fight.

"Thanks for the spar, but what's the 'Wild Card'?" Naruto asked and Aigis simply smiled.

"It is a unique power that you have. As I said, Igor in the Velvet Room will explain more when the time is right. Have a nice day, and if you want to learn more about Persona, then please ask Hokage-sama. He will let the group I am affiliated with know." Aigis then went towards the Hokage and they nodded.

"Who is she talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked as they recovered from their lesson.

"Some guy I met before when this whole thing started, I would tell you but you wouldn't believe me." Naruto said apologizing to her. They all then heard the storm above them signaling that it would rain later in the day.

"With this change in weather we can meet another time." Hiruzen said as they all went their separate ways. Naruto and Sakura were still walking together looking up at the rain like it was a bad omen.

"We didn't tell them anything about the Midnight Channel, maybe Aigis-san could be of some help?" Sakura suggested.

"Even if she knows about Persona I don't think they would buy another world inside of a TV in Junes Sakura-chan, besides we need to investigate a little more to make sure them dying isn't a coincidence. Besides; as an ANBU Aigis has to stay in the village." Naruto said. "We'll just keep an eye on the Midnight Channel in case something does come up, or someone."

"Ok then, I'll keep my phone ready. I'll call if I see anything." Sakura said. Naruto nodded as they both went their separate ways home.

**(Dojima Residence, Evening)**

It was raining pretty heavy when Naruto got in the house. Nanako looked up from her seat and saw her cousin take off his jacket as it was now soaked wet, from the journey home.

"Welcome home big bro." Nanako said and Naruto greeted her as well.

"Sorry I didn't pick you up Nana-chan. I was busy getting my license and hanging out with Sakura-chan. I finally got her to go on a date with me!" Naruto explained hoping that she wouldn't get too upset with him.

"That's great Onii-chan." Nanako replied, but she wasn't that enthusiastic about learning about his date. "And like I said, I can walk home by myself." She said again, though she is already missing the days he would pick her up from her school.

Naruto sighed in relief. "You've already eaten right?" He asked, but Nanako shook her head. Naruto chuckled a bit before making dinner. "Ok then, since I missed picking up Nana-chan, I owe you some ramen for dinner!" As he said that Nanako's eyes lit up.

"Really?!" Nanako asked excitedly.

Naruto nodded, "We can't order Ichiraku this late but we still have the Instant Ramen that we can share." After hearing the girl cheer, Naruto already got the water boiled and ready to use for their noodles. They then spent the rest of the night, until Nanako's bedtime talking about her day.

**(Naruto's Room, Near Midnight)**

Naruto made sure Nanako was in bed before returning to his room. He didn't see a need to cut the lights off this time. It was close to Midnight, and he watched the screen. Like last time, something did show up. It was a girl in a blue kimono, and she looked familiar.

"That kimono...wait that can't be who I think it is!" Naruto thought back to when he walked Hinata home. She was wearing the same kimono as the girl on screen. He tried to touch the image only for his hand to sink into his TV. Once he pulled it out the screen went dark again, the Midnight Channel was over.

As Naruto stared puzzled at the screen his phone went off causing him to answer.

"Ok, you're up, did you recognize the girl that showed up?" Sakura asked on the other side.

"I think I do, it looks like Hinata-chan; Hyuuga Hinata from our class." Naruto told her.

"You think it's Hinata? If that's true then the killer would have to be gutsy to target the first princess of the Hyuuga clan."

"It's definitely her. I saw her in that Kimono after our date. I'm going to call TenTen and check on Hinata. Maybe keep an eye on her at the Inn, I'm known there." Naruto replied to Sakura.

"Look, we don't know if it's true that she's in there or that she's the next target, but we'll stick with the theory for now." They hung up and Naruto needed sleep, he wouldn't have been able to help if he was too tired to think.

The blond closed his eyes for what felt like a second but when he opened them again he was back in a familiar limo driving through the fog. Right in front of him sat Igor and his Assistant Margaret.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, it seems that after we've met last you've awakened to your power. You're Persona," Igor said with the same look on his face from last time. Naruto remembered the dream but also felt too tired to speak so he just gave them his full concentration.

"Also from talking with a person from your past you've discovered your special ability of the Wild Card." Margaret explained. "As we told you before, your powers will grow as you developed close bonds with those around you." Opening the book in her hand she showed Naruto the images that appeared to be moving, he saw his date with Sakura as well as the Magician Tarot card. "You've already started your social link with the Magician's Arcana." Margaret said.

"Now, I will explain a bit more about your power."

"It's the Wild Card right? But, what is the Wild Card?" Naruto asked Igor, just as he was about to explain.

"A Persona is a facet of your personality, a mask that protects you from life's hardships. Your power of the Wild Card allows you to wield and summon multiple Personas as you see fit, and now it is time to tell you of my role." Igor said with a creepy smile, but Naruto listened on.

"My role is to assist you with the birth of new Personas. When you gain additional personas, you can bring them to me, and I will fuse them into a new form." Igor said, but something caught Naruto's eye. Now there was a third person inside the Velvet Room, a girl that stood out from the theme of blue with startling orange/crimson hair and eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked only for the girl to scoff and look away from the blond out to the window. Seeing as the girl was in no mood to respond Igor took the liberty to do so.

"This is Kurama, she will also be assisting you. It is rude to not say hello Kurama-chan." The keepr of the Velvet Room chuckled.

That was when the girl turned around to yell at the man. "Don't call me chan! Hello brat, my name is Kurama, remember it well." The girl said now looking in Naruto's direction.

"Sorry, it's just you weren't here when I first got here, I just wanted to know who are you?" Naruto asked Kurama.

The girl then gave him a mischievous smirk, "You really want to know who I am pipsqueak, ok I'll tell you I'm..."

"Someone who will assist you well on your journey, and something that shouldn't be told to you just yet." Igor said ignoring the glare from the girl. "Be calm Kurama-chan, you may be in his life but that doesn't mean you should just tell him. Let him figure it out on his own." He said causing the girl to huff.

"Kurama is lively but she'll be of much help; maybe you two can develop a bond of your own." Margaret said with a smile.

"As if," Kurama muttered as Igor decided to add another brief explanation.

"Her role is to help you with special cards called Skill Cards. For within each card is the ability to teach a Personas new skills, skills that they may not possess naturally." Igor then continued on.

"Cool, and I bet I could get some pretty awesome skills from those cards." Naruto beamed at that, but Kurama interjected.

"Fool! Skill cards disappear once the skill is transferred, but if you sacrifice a copy of a skill card with me, you can get as many copies of the skill as you desire, for a price that is." She said with a fox-like smirk, and Naruto had to admit that she was crafty, even cute.

"Now, our time together grows short. So, until we meet again." The dream started to fade once more to black.

**(Naruto's room Morning)**

Naruto opened his eyes and checked his clock seeing that it was morning. As he stretched a bit he could already hear the patter of hard rain outside. "It's raining again...I need to check with Tenten." With he pulled out his phone and called the older Kunoichi, after a while the girl then answered.

"Hello, oh hey Naruto" Tenten said from the other line.

"Hey Tenten-chan, do you know if Hinata's doing all right?" Naruto asked hoping that Hinata was safe and sound.

"Yeah she's all right; we've just been hanging around an working at the Inn since it's been raining really hard since last night. We could really use an extra hand so can you come over?" Tenten asked.

"Sure thing, I'll come over right away." He said and hung up. 'This is going to be a long day.' He thought as he went downstairs for breakfast. Nanako was already there and had a plate set out for Naruto.

"Morning big bro." Naruto nodded, and started eating. He sighed, staring at the rain outside.

"Nanako, I'm going to be helping out at the Hyuuga Inn today. I know today's a day off from school, but I'll make sure to play with you later, unless you want to help me out at the Inn?"

"Really?" She asked a little downhearted, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'll make sure you don't get a heavy load. Hinata's been busy recently, and could use the help. She probably had to hire a team just to help out." Naruto had humor in his voice and they finished breakfast.

**(Scene Break)**

The two waited at the entrance of the Hyuuga Inn, until Hinata or TenTen came to get them. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice got their attention, and she was in that same Kimono that she wore for the interview.

"Hey Hina-chan, I hope you don't mind that I brought Nanako-chan with me. I didn't want to leave her home all by herself." Naruto explained with Nanako slightly hiding behind him. The small girl was still shy around meeting some new people.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you two. Big Bro's told how nice you two are." Nanako said.

"So this is the famous Nana-chan you told me about; I'm Tenten and this is Hinata." Tenten said pointing to the girl in the kimono. Hinata nodded to girl, slightly blushing.

"Naruto-kun has told me a little about you too, he always talks about how good a little sister you are." Hinata said with a small bow. "Thanks for coming to help us out on such short notice." She said.

"You're welcome." Nanako was a little shy about it, but her and Naruto and got dressed in the clothes that Hinata had ready for them. They started working around the Inn with helping to clean and straighten out some rooms. All of this while Naruto hoped nothing bad happens.

'Everything looks good so far, I just hope last night was a false alarm.' The Uzumaki thought.

**(Evening, Dojima Residence)**

Naruto and Nanako were given part-time pay for helping out at the inn, as was an agreement between them. It was mainly through Hinata's grandmother, but they were allowed to have some compensation for their time.

"So did you have fun Nanako-chan?" Naruto asked as they put their umbrellas away and sat back in the livingroom.

"Yeah, it was really fun." Nanako smiled, the girl then turned on the TV and they were instantly greeted with the weather forecast. After glancing at the week's weather for a bit Naruto managed to memorize it.

'So we have a few days before we get fog, but first I need to make sure that no one ends up being kidnapped.' Naruto thought as Nanako changed the channel to watch a game show. After a while then then heard the sound of the door opening.

"Dad's home!" Nanako said running to Dojima just as he entered.

"Hey Nanako, I see you're full of energy right now." Dojima smiled and then looked to Naruto. "You wouldn't happen to be the cause of that, would you?"

Naruto chuckled embarrassed, "I met with some friends to give them a hand at their work and I brought Nana-chan with me so that she wouldn't be bored and alone. I just wanted to make it up to her for not being around for a while."

"I see, well next time call me so that I know where you are." Dojima said as he went to his usual spot on the couch. "By the way, I did promise to give you something for graduating." He said as he took the wrapped bundle attached to his back off and held it in front of him.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Dojima smiled. "Well Naruto, as a registered shinobi now that you have your license; you would need to stock up on real weapons. You can't bring a bokken with you on a mission. Konoha has a small number of kenjutsu users and you are now one of them. So you would need your own weapon." He then threw the bundle to Naruto who caught it; the excited blond opened to see a katana sheathed into a black scabbard.

"That's your graduation present, your first sword." Dojima said proudly.

"Whoa, I didn't think you would get me a sword this early." Naruto said unsheathing it slightly to look at the steel blade.

"Well you have to continue training, but you would need your own sword eventually." Dojima said. "And before you can continue you have to get used to the weight of a real one, this sword is special since it's your first. The only thing that can compare is one forged by your own hands."

"Like your sword Narukami?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, so take good care of that sword Naruto." Dojima said.

"I will" Naruto stared down at it. 'I just hope I won't have to use it before Shinobi Assignments.'

**(Near Midnight, Naruto's Room)**

Naruto looked at the turned off TV, the rain was pounding outside. It wouldn't fog over, but it would be slick or impede investigation. 'It's almost time,' Naruto thought as he looked at the TV screen, and then it started to work. This time, it wasn't a vague picture of someone, but a clear resolute picture of what appeared to be a television program.

"Good evening, and Welcome to Princess Hinata Hyuuga's hunt for her prince charming." A perky Hinata called to the TV screen. That caught Naruto's surprise, as he hadn't seen her that happy period. Not to mention she was in a strange white dress and in front of a castle with statues horses framing the path inside.

"I'm out to catch myself a whole harem, and the best of the group will be all mine. I'm perfectly prepared with my lacy unmentionables stacked from top to bottom." Hinata giggled as she held an arm over her chest, drawing more attention to them. "Ok! Here I go!" The image of Hinata ran off into that castle as the show began to fade.

"I should've recorded it." Naruto said, too dumbfounded at the shear idea of Hinata looking for a harem, or acting like that period. After he said that his phone went off, he answered it guessing it was Sakura but was surprised when it was Tenten's voice he heard.

"Naruto, are you awake?" The girl asked frantically.

"Yeah I am, Tenten what's wrong?" Naruto asked hearing the amount of worry in the kunoichi's voice. He never heard Tenten sound this way before.

"It's Hinata, she was sent to do one last errand for the Inn but she never came back! I was spending the night at the Inn when they told me, do you have any clue where she could be?" Tenten asked.

Naruto struggled how to answer but he knew he could trust Tenten and she has been to the TV world before. "I think I have an idea, can you meet me and Sakura-chan at Junes tomorrow. It's about the other world; we have to go first thing!" After taking a while to explain to Tenten he tried calling Sakura only to receive her voice-mail; he left the same message he gave Tenten. They were to be ready for the rescue mission.

**TBC…**

* * *

** The next victim of the Midnight Channel is, Hinata Hyuuga. Not only will the police be scrambling to try and find the missing shinobi but the Hyuuga clan as well to find their lost Heiress. It's up to Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten to bring her back quickly as possible.**

** That's it for this chapter, as always favorite and reviews so that we know you enjoy our work making these stories. Until next time!**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


	4. Fourth Scent: Chariot's Envy

** Here we are back with another chapter; it seems that a lot of people are really starting to like the story so with the many of the reviews asking for reviews we both decided to pump another one out for you. Hope you guys continue to enjoy the story as it continues to grow. Well now that all of that is over, on with the show!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything in this story. Persona and all references to Shin Megami Tensei belong to ATLUS while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Co-written with: Wolfpackersson09 and can be found on his page as well. All songs are part of the Persona 4 soundtrack unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Fourth Scent: Chariot's Envy**

* * *

**(Junes, Morning)**

As soon as Naruto was awake early, he made sure to have everything set up to meet with Sakura and Tenten at Junes; he was fully strapped even including the new sword given to him by Dojima that he had the attached to his side. After heading down and saying his goodbyes to Nanako; he traveled to the store to where Sakura and Tenten were waiting. "Ok, I'm here." Naruto said arriving at the food court table.

Sakura nodded as she gathered them closer over to their seats to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Once she saw it was safe, she then spoke. "Tenten already told me about what had happened to Hinata. And from last night's midnight channel, it's safe to assume we know where she is." The Haruno said.

"I saw a lot of shinobi and police searching around on the way here; news of Hinata-chan's disappearance has already traveled. Jiji must have already made a search team." Naruto said telling them of his experience.

"Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan; of course they're going to want a search if she's kidnapped!" Tenten said. "Now what did you mean last night when you said this involved that other world?"

"Look, right now it's still in theory, but we think that someone is using that other world to kill people." Sakura started to explain. "Whoever shows up on the Midnight Channel is the next victim and then some things called Shadows shows up and kill them when they go berserk." The Haruno finished, knowing she was speaking from experience.

"That's pretty much what we got right now." Naruto stated as Tenten was now starting to panic and the blond couldn't blame her. It was actually through Tenten that Naruto and Hinata had met, and they were nearly inseparable since then. The two girls were best friends, and wouldn't want anything to happen to the other.

"You mean that someone threw Hinata in there just to kill her!? We've got to get her out!"

"It's dangerous for you Tenten because you don't have the same power we have, and we'll make sure Hinata's fine." Sakura said.

"What do you mean dangerous, remember I'm a registered shinobi and I've been one for a year longer than you two!" Tenten objected.

"Without our power you can't cross into the TV World and even then the Shadows would target you!" Naruto argued back. "I don't want to put another one of my friends in danger!"

"Naruto…" Sakura said while Tenten was silent. As the three shinobi stood from their table they caught someone's eye. A MP Officer had spotted them or more specifically Naruto and Sakura since they were carrying a sword and a weapons pouch respectively.

"Suspicious group sighted and armed with weapons. I'm going in." The officer reported in through a radio and went up to them. "Hey you!" The officer startled them as he essentially came out of nowhere and had his hand on a weapon, they weren't sure which, but they didn't want to find out.

"What's the problem officer?" Sakura asked nervously wondering what the Military Police would want with them.

"The problem is you're carrying weapons on civilian property; the rules are that no weapons are allowed out in public facilities. The only ones except are shinobi and they have to have their ID." The police officer informed them.

"But we are shinobi, I know we just graduated but it's official." Sakura tried to explain.

"Oh really, then where are your headbands at least. An active shinobi should at least wear them at all times!"

Naruto felt around his forehead all he felt was his hair; mentally he cursed himself for not checking the mirror to make sure his headband was on when he was in a hurry to leave. The blond then checked his jacket and even his frog wallet and found out that his ID was nowhere to be seen either. Sakura also checked her person and remember that she only used her ribbon to keep her hair up; the pink haired shinobi then tried to explain.

"Like I said we are shinobi, I happen to have my ID on me!" Sakura then began to search in her pouch; when she took out one of her kunai in order to make the search quicker she startled the officer. The girl noticed the jump and saw his attention was to the knife in her hand.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" Sakura waved her hands as if trying to explain but the way she moved the knife made her appear more threatening. "If anything this proves that I'm a shinobi."

"Resisting an officer of the law; you both under arrest!" The two of them were quickly surrounded as the Officers proceeded to apprehend them. Seeing her friends being carried off Tenten made a quick call to someone who can help before running to the police station.

**(Scene Break)**

"I never thought you'd pull a stunt like that, let alone forget your ninja license. If I didn't have enough pull here or was capable of getting your license then things would've been worse." Dojima fussed as Naruto was given his license, Sakura and Tenten also had their parents contacted and their licenses were given. Their weapons were given back, due to the misunderstanding.

"Next time don't forget your licenses, there is a murderer on the loose; that just made you all looks suspicious." Dojima said as the three Genin felt embarrassed; Dojima then left leaving the three alone until a new face arrived.

"Oh, Naruto, I didn't think you'd be here or in a cell for that matter." Adachi said as he had a cup of hot coffee in his hand. The Officer was wearing the standard uniform and had messy black hair along with grey eyes.

Naruto then scratched his head embarrassed. "Well it was all a misunderstanding, but what are you doing Adachi I thought you are working with Dojima-oji?" He asked curiously.

"I still am, but right now the department is divided between the murder case and other cases. I'm on a separate job clearing out an office for a new detective coming in the future. Though I've already finished and I'm about to head over to Dojima-san." Adachi answered showing the blond the cup in his hand.

"Other cases, wait what about Hinata Hyuuga's kidnapping?" Tenten asked.

"Actually, it looks as though that case may be related with the murder case." Adachi said shocking all three of them. "One of the last places Mayumi Yamano was seen was at the Hyuuga Inn, and from reports we gathered, while she was there she got into an argument Hitomi Hyuuga, the manger which caused the old woman to be hospitalized from stress related problems. A theory is that Hinata may have done something to her death for the way her grandmother was trea..."

"That's a lie!" Tenten yelled cutting the detective off. "Hinata isn't the kind of person to do a thing so cruel, and now you suspect her of possibly being behind that reporter's death?!" Tenten was enraged at the thought they would even consider Hinata as the murderer. Naruto also had a scowl on his face, and it was very uncharacteristic. It was silent and truly frightening, and it scared Adachi causing him to take a step back.

'Wow, that's the same look as Dojima-san's; must be an Uzumaki thing.' He thought as they then all heard Dojima yelling.

"Adachi, what the hell you chatting with civvies for, and where's my coffee!"

"Sorry, but Dojima-san needs me." Adachi then rushed off cowering from the intensity of Naruto's glare, which was on par with an Uchiha's.

Once Adachi had left; Sakura then got everyone's attention. "Wow, remind me to stay on your good side partner, but we need to get going. The police aren't going to find her, and they're even barking up the wrong bush."

"Yeah, and that guy's blaming Hinata, I'm going too." TenTen added as they started leaving the station, this time with their ninja licenses to avoid future problems. The trio then headed to the Electronics Department of Junes where Naruto led them through the TV.

**(TV World Entrance)**

After landing on their feet for the first time; Naruto, Sakura, and TenTen made their way around the TV world and saw Kuma there with his hands placed on his head and moving around slightly.

"What'cha doing Kuma?" Naruto asked as the bear then turned to face the group.

"Can't you tell Sensei, I'm thinking about stuff." The cartoonish bear said as he went back to his thinking. "I've been deli-bear-ating over it for a long time now...hey that's a good one!" A smile appeared on Kuma's face, replacing the sorrowful expression from before.

"Did you figure out anything?" Sakura asked before something occurred to her. "Actually if you're having problems with it, maybe you should just forget about it. I've seen the inside of your head Kuma and there isn't much there." The Haruno finished, reminded of the fact that the bear was hollow inside.

"How rude kuma!" Kuma said. "But you're right, I'm trying and trying but nothing seems to come up. Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough kuma."

"Hold on, before you guys continue your chat we're here for a reason! Hey, Kuma was it; did someone else happen to come by here?" Tenten asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Whoa, you've got a better nose than me kuma! What's your name Miss?" Kuma asked Tenten.

"I'm Tenten, but right now can you tell us about that someone?" The bunheaded kunoichi asked.

"Well I have felt someone a little bit after I talked with you guys; at least it felt like someone else was here." The bear recollected.

"Was it Hinata? She's our age, has blue hair, usually wearing a heavy white coat." Sakura tried to describe Hinata as best she could to the bear.

"I don't know who this 'Hinata' person is. I just know that there was someone here, I can at least get you to where she was last." Kuma said as they agreed that it was a good idea to go to where Hinata was to at least find some clues. With Kuma taking point, they proceeded to venture outward into the vast fog.

**(TV World, Hinata's Castle)**

They all stared at the castle; it was the same one they saw on the Midnight Channel the other night. The walls were large, looking like a typical western style castle with pink stone and a garden of red and white roses along the sides of the front with statues of knights along the rows. The shinobi and Bear however; was focused on the red and black vortex that led inside the structure.

"Okay, now we know that this is where Hinata-chan is." Naruto said as he noticed the area. Hinata was in there somewhere and they were determined to find her. He then turned to Tenten after he and Sakura put their glasses on. "Okay, Tenten-chan, I know you're older and more experienced as a kunoichi, but please stay behind us. It's dangerous in this world."

"I'm not going to let Hinata die in here! Hang on I'm coming!" TenTen dashed off inside the castle leaving the two behind her stunned in disbelief.

"Ten-chan, wait!" Naruto said as he and Sakura dashed after her. "It's like she didn't hear a word I said, dattebayo!" He complained.

"Never mind, right now we also have to go after Tenten-san; she doesn't have the glasses so she doesn't know where she's going." The two then drew their weapons as they ran with Kuma following close behind them.

"Tenten will be safe, but we may not be…the Shadows are here kuma!" Kuma warned them as they stopped seeing black featureless blobs rise out the floor and walls and transmogrified into different forms. Some of the shadows looked similar to the first they had seen while some of the others appeared as a masked fish with a body made out of scrolls.

"Shadows again, well the we can't avoid them so let's clear the way!" The two of them summoned their tarot cards for their Persona; in their unique ways they then crushed their cards.

"Izanagi!"

"Tsunade!"

**(Play: Time To Make History)**

The large jawed shadows were the first to strike trying to chomp on the two Genin. Naruto was able to slash one and then sidestep another causing it to crash into a wall and fall to the ground. With a mental command he had Izanagi cast Zio strike the remaining shadows. "Looks like these guys not only have the same look but the same weakness, Izanagi, Zio!"

Following the blond's command, Izanagi took care of the fallen shadow with another bolt of lightning. Tsunade was also clearing through enemies by using her shuriken to slice through the Hablerie, as the two came to the fish they found that their physical attacks were doing less damage. The Calm Pesce began to spin as it barrelrolled into the two Persona, causing their owners to stumble.

"That's it, you're through Shannaro!" Sakura said. "Tsunade!"

With a snap if her fingers, a green whirlwind appeared underneath the shadow tearing it to pieces of black ichor. In midst of their destruction, they were able to see a door. They opened and proceeded up the staircase that was inside, going on their way to the next floor with Kuma behind them.

(Hinata's Castle, 2'nd Floor)

Naruto and Sakura made it up to the second floor and saw a door right in front of them. Kuma finally caught up with the two. "Wow Sensei, you're pretty good at fighting!" The Bear said, praising the blond's skill; as he got to Sakura's he just dismissed hers. "Sakura-chan could learn from you." He said leading to him receiving a punch to the head from the angry Genin.

"Geez, I try my best dammit. Can you smell Tenten or Hinata nearby?" Sakura asked and Kuma took a few sniffs.

"They're both on the other side of this door." Kuma answered. The two Genin nodded to each other and then opened the door to see Tenten with what they could assume was Shadow Hinata. Seeing the door open suddenly, the shadow's eyes widened in surprise before turning into a large grin.

"Ooh, so many guests appearing today. How lucky am I?" The dress-clothed shadow spoke aloud.

"Hinata!" Tenten called out to the girl, not seeming to notice the change in behavior or the aura around her.

"Tenten, that's not who you think it is!" Naruto yelled getting the kunoichi's attention.

"Well enough of that..." The three shinobi plus the bear looked back at Shadow Hinata. "It's time for our next segment!" The shadow held out her hand and what looked to them like a title card appeared.

"**Hinata-hime's Hunt for her Prince!"**

The appearance of the TV title card confused the shinobi for a bit before they were surprised by the mysterious cheers and applause from an invisible audience. While they looked around trying to find where the applause was originating from Kuma had a look of fear.

"Where did the clapping come from?" Naruto asked.

"You think there are people actually watching this like the Midnight Channel?" Sakura suggested. Tenten herself decided to dismiss the crowd for now as her only focus was on the figure up the stairs that resembled the shy Hyuuga.

"The shadows are getting agitated again kuma!" Kuma explained, to their confusion.

"We've got so many good candidates, but let's see if they make the cut shall we?" Shadow Hinata said to the mike. "I'll be waiting at the top of the tower for my true Prince to rescue me, see if you can make it all the way!" Before they could rush the Shadow then vanished and with her disappearance, the room became altered as well. The large, stairs in front were gone and they were now in a large empty room.

"She's gone, and so are the shadows; where did they go?" Kuma asked.

"That imposter said something about waiting at the top of the tower; guess that means we have to keep going up to get to Hinata-chan." Naruto deduced.

"But how much further is up, do you know Kuma?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I can feel someone way on top of us; if I have to can't I say it would be…" The Bear seemed to be counting on his fingers, which the others saw were impossible but Kuma was able to pull a number out. "Seven floors Kuma!"

"Seven floors and we just went up a floor…so that means Hinata is up at the Ninth floor with that Shadow we just saw." Sakura put it together.

"Let's not stop to think about, let's hurry forward." Tenten said, but soon everyone then got on guard as they heard the mumblings, and then they all heard Hinata's voice.

_"Red looks good on me."_

"Are these…" Sakura wondered if it was the same as back at the Konishi's store.

"_I usually wear lavender or blue, Naruto-kun always said that both made me look beautiful."_ Naruto then thought back to the Kimono Hinata had on in the interview, he remembered saying that when he first saw her wear it.

"_But Tenten said Red looks good on me too. She's so kind, she looks after my pathetic life; she's a noble samurai that serves an even kinder Prince."_

"_To some of my family I'm seen as a weakling or a disgrace, but they never saw me as that. Tenten even helps me with my training at times; without them…I'm worthless, just a sunny place with nothing to shine on."_

"Hinata," Tenten said silently as she noticed that there was a mixtures of blue and red in the room as well as with the rest of the Castle's interior. Naruto and the rest gathered close to Tenten, but something caught Naruto's attention.

'What was that about a prince?' He thought back to Hinata's words; before he could finish his thoughts they all heard a twisted version of Tenten's voice.

"Tenten is so kind. Are we talking about **that** Tenten?" They all turned around and saw a copy of Tenten with a twisted smile and golden eyes with a dark blue chakra aura flowing around her seeming to walk from out of nowhere.

"Naruto, is that what I think it is?" Sakura asked, though it was Kuma who answered.

"It's a shadow kuma, her inner thoughts must have manifested and now she's lost control of them!" Kuma said in worry.

The shadow let off a small laugh, but unlike Shadow Hinata's mischievous one this one was slightly maniacal. "Are we talking about that Hinata? She thinks I'm protecting her, her samurai?" Shadow Tenten then laughed again. "She thinks she's worthless, but then again that's how it should be isn't it? Even those in her clan call her a pathetic heiress."

"What are you talking about, wait who are you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm Satonaka Tenten," The Shadow answered.

"Hey, I'm Satonaka Tenten!" Tenten shouted back.

"And I'm Tenten too, don't you get it?" Before Tenten could try and figure out what the Shadow meant, she then continued with her rant. "Hinata-chan is sooo feminine, so fair-skinned even flawless for a shinobi who's been trained by a shinobi clan. And even that beautiful hair, all guys around, even the civilians, always flocks to her."

That was confusing, especially to Naruto. He never really thought of Tenten as the 'girly-girl' type. She was the girl into Kung-Fu and samurai movies, she always practiced with weapons, and she never really wore clothing that was considered uber-feminine. Even her current outfit, while feminine, was more practical and a little baggy without being too feminine.

"When she looked at me with such jealousy, man did I get a kick out of it. She can't do anything, not even hang around with Naruto-kun without me. That's the score and how it is and that's how I really feel." Shadow Tenten said as she looked at her 'real' self. TenTen didn't like how it was making it sound like she's really a bitch and decided to object.

"Shut up you! And who are you really?!"

"It's simple, I'm you." The shadow answered as she then changed the subject to the blond in the room. "Naruto-kun wouldn't even have any friends if it wasn't for me, so he owes me and I'm the one in-"

Tenten interrupted her shadow talking about Naruto like an object and yelled. "Shut up! Whoever you are, **you're not me!** There's no way you're me!"

"Tenten!" Naruto yelled, but the warning came too late."

After those words sunk in the shadow began to laugh again as the shroud around grew even more intense and began to change to a dark crimson color. "Hehehe...ahahahahah!" The shadow then transformed causing Tenten to be pushed back by the force. The kunoichi looked up in fear to see a large hooded, grey skinned woman in a dominatrix like outfit; in one of her hands was a whip but she saw it had long black hair with some of them forming blades. They all realized that the shadow was resting on top of an object: three dolls dressed like Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto were supporting her as they were chained to each other.

**(A.N. Dominatrix Bananahead!...Just had to get it out my system people.)**

**(Play: I'll Face Myself)**

The shadow readied her whip and aimed at the downed Tenten; the girl was still frozen from the transformation and made no move to dodge the attack. "Tenten!" Naruto shouted in worry as he and Sakura were able to pull her away before the shadow's whip could strike the kunoichi.

**"I am a shadow, the true self."** Shadow Tenten then focused on Naruto and Sakura, though Naruto especially. **"What do you two think you're doing trying to protect the real me? Well you're going to pay the price!"**

"Like hell we are, we're going to take care of you Shannaro!" Sakura said already bringing out her kunai and Tsunade.

"Tenten hold on, we'll take care of her." Naruto said after making sure she was safe. "Izanagi!" At the mental command the Persona charged forward with his sword ready to engage the strong shadow.

"You're not doing this alone. Let's do this Tsunade!" Sakura sending her Persona forward as well and the fight began.

"Zio!" Naruto strated out as the shadow seemed to just sit there, waiting for the attack, but while the attack hit, it wasn't as effective as it was on Sakura's shadow. "Guess Zio doesn't do much against her." He figured.

"My turn Garu!" Sakura tried with another spell afterwards, but unlike Zio, Shadow Tenten made a move to dodge but wasn't able to escape the wind current. The damage was still done, but the shadow still got back up like the wind attack did nothing.

"Hahaha...You both are so deadly serious and we've only just gotten started." The Shadow then used the blades at the end of her hard to try and stab Sakura. Before the attack hit, Izanagi cam and cleaved through the hair. Seeing the strike, Shadow Tenten then cracked her whip on the ground and somehow formed a barrier around her.

"Nothing we're doing is working, Kuma do you think this Shadow has a weakness?" Sakura asked the bear who was in the back hiding as the Shadow attacked. Sakura then had to dodge herself and used her kunai to deflect a blade that threatened to cut her head off.

"I think it does, but it's hard for me to find out; if we don't do anything soon it's going to attract a whole bunch of shadows kuma!" Kuma quivered in fear; the Haruno nodded and looked to the blond.

"Hear that Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm on it!" Naruto was about to order another attack until he saw Tenten speak something as she stood up. "That's not...that's not how it is, that isn't how I feel about Hinata or Naruto." The kunoichi spoke as she got to her feet.

**"Oh really, still trying to keep up with that lie?"** The Shadow asked its former host. **"Nobody in your class would even give you the time, even Neji especially after you both of you ended up on the same team. So to have Hinata, the prettiest of her class, be jealous of you was a rush wasn't it?"**

"That's not true?!"

**"And what about Naruto-kun, huh?"** What the Shadow said then caused Tenten to remain silent in shock. **"He owes you a lot, before no one would want be around him. But don't worry; I'll take good care of Hinata and Naruto. Naruto would make an excellent slave and Hinata would make the perfect footstool!"**

"Footstoll?" Tenten repeated.

The shadow then readied her hair blades and started to stab at TenTen, but she pushed out of the way by Naruto, as Izanagi deflected all the blades out of the way. The interference caused the shadow to change targets and moved around Izanagi to capture Naruto, restraining him.

**"Oh, ho, ho, that is good, now be a good slave and stay still."** Shadow Tenten said as she tightened the bonds around Naruto causing him let out shouts of pain of his body being squeezed by the shadow. **"That's it, scream for me."** However; something snapped Naruto out of her restraint. When the shadow tried to discover who it was she was then hit with a Bash from Tsunade; she then figured it was Sakura who used the same move to get Naruto free.

**"You little bitch! Leave my slave alone!"** Shadow TenTen said, before she could blink, Sakura then had hair wrap around her neck and began to strangle her.

"**Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, another pretty girl trying to stake claim on what's mine!"** Shadow Tenten said as she then readied her whip.

"STOP IT!" Tenten shouted as she decided to rush the shadow.

"Tenten, don't let her trick you!" Sakura said as she struggled keeping the hair from squeezing around her neck even more. She mentally called for Tsunade's help but the shadow anticipated that and then kept the Persona under bondage as well.

**"Tricking who, these are my true colors! This is how I really feel, now silence!"** The Shadow cracked her whip against the ground and suddenly the whole world went black for a certain kunoichi.

Tenten then opened her eyes and saw that she was in the dark, alone, and surrounded by floating masks all shaped like her face. Hearing all the masks speak negatively Tenten only listened on in silence.

"_Hinata needs me; I'll never loosen my grip."_

"_She should feel useless; I'm the one who can't win as a girl."_

"_He doesn't have eyes on girls like me."_

"Are all of these...?"

**"That's right..."** Tenten then saw her Shadow standing amongst the masks. "**These are your true feelings, regret, jealousy, and envy of all those around you." **Shadow Tenten explained as she watched the masks torment her host.

Tenten then tried to block out the voices but soon just fell to her knees in defeat. "This, is the real me...how horrible." The kunoichi said as her body began to fade away into the dark. Slowly, she was becoming another mask in the set; before Tenten could give up all hope another voice pierced the darkness…but this time it wasn't her own.

"Who cares if these are your feelings?!"

"Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"We're still friends right, you me and Hinata?" As Naruto voice spoke Tenten then thought back to the days she met the blond. "Now come on, the future world's strongest kunoichi shouldn't let this bring her down! Show me the Tenten-chan I know!"

Tenten felt happy that Naruto said that, she soon stood to her feet as her body returned to normal.

"Yeah, we really are friends!" Tenten shouted out and shattered all the masks that were talking bad about her. It didn't make the shadow disappear, but it did have some effect as it was starting to weaken, as static began to appear on parts of her body.

"**Aaaah! Why do you care so much about her, she's nothing but a grubby little bitch?!"** Shadow Tenten yelled in outrage.

"Alright, we can win this! Izanagi, Cleave!" Naruto commanded his persona to cleave through the hair that was restraining Sakura, but it failed, somehow the hair seemed to have gotten stronger even if the shadow looked weakened.

**"I won't let you go Naruto!"** Shadow TenTen said as it tried to grab Naruto, and that's when Naruto, who tried to dodge, was captured by the shadow's hair again.

"Let him go!" Tenten said, and she even threw a kunai at her shadow, but it didn't work. Shadow Tenten raised her hand to have it bounce off the band on her arm as she then tried to attack Tenten with her whip. The girl rolled out the way and saw the crater that the whip left behind.

'I've got to save TenTen and Sakura, but how?' He thought, as he then received a vision.

**(Flashback)**

_"Also from talking with a person from your past you've discovered your special ability of the Wild Card." Margaret explained. "As we told you before, your powers will grow as you developed close bonds with those around you." Opening the book in her hand she showed Naruto the images that appeared to be moving, he saw his date with Sakura as well as the Magician Tarot card. "You've already started your social link with the Magician's Arcana." Margaret said._

_"Now, I will explain a bit more about your power."_

_"It's the Wild Card right? But, what is the Wild Card?" Naruto asked Igor, just as he was about to explain._

_"A Persona is a facet of your personality, a mask that protects you from life's hardships. Your power of the Wild Card allows you to wield and summon multiple Personas as you see fit, and now it is time to tell you of my role." Igor said with a creepy smile, but Naruto listened on._

**(Flashback End)**

"Wild Card?" Naruto whispered to himself; focusing now Izanagi blade then sharpened and sliced through the hair allowing Naruto to fall down to the ground. "Ok, let's give this a shot!" He said holding out his hand; Izanagi then vanished but in his place he noticed something new: a persona card with the Arcana of 'The Magician'.

'Is that? Yes it is! Igor did say my friendship with others will give me strength! Here goes nothing!' Naruto said, with enough room to move his hand he grabbed the card and crushed it. "Let's go, Hua Po!"

**(Play: Reach Out to the Truth)**

From the card came out a small pink fairy with golden butterfly wings, blonde and black hair as well as a white Chinese style shirt with gold sleeves and shoes. All those who watched were stunned by the change of Persona. "What, how come he gets two Persona?" Sakura asked as she continued to struggle.

Naruto then commanded her to use Agi on the shadow's hair setting him and Sakura free as the hair burnt to a crisp. "All right let's take her down, ready Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Right, all-out attack, just keep supplying the flames I have a plan." Sakura said, Naruto nodded and had Hua Po fly forward and set both parts of Shadow Tenten and the surrounding area on fire. "All right, let's go Sakura!"

"Roger!" Sakura then had Tsunade use her new power, Magaru, to have several green vortexes rise all around Shadow Tenten, trapping the shadow in a cyclone of wind and flames that preceded to burn her alive. They could hear the shadows screams of pain as she then faded into a black mist.

After the attack the shadow faded but still left her original form floating in the air but this time with a pure blue aura about her. Tenten then walked forward to her. "That may have been the pathetic side of me, the side I always tried to hide. But that was still me, and you are me." The shadow nodded her head and in her place was a new Persona, Tomoe Gozen; a female Persona wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit, an armored Samurai skirt and boots. Long black haired flowed out the helmet that hid the Persona's face and it wielded a long gold naginata. The Persona then vanished into a card, the Chariot, which floated to her hands.

**(Tenten Satonaka has faced her other self…she has obtained the façade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona: Tomoe.)**

Tenten then collapsed and would've landed on the ground if Naruto didn't catch her in his arms quickly; causing her to snuggle into them for a moment. Everyone else then ran up to her worried.

"I'm fine, but Hinata-chan's still in danger. I still have to tell her I'm sorry." TenTen said but Naruto helped her up.

"I'm worried about her too, but we can't keep going like this. Sakura and I can keep going, but we're getting you back. No ifs, ands, or buts." The Uzumaki said.

"Naruto's right and it won't rain for a while, so we can rest and regroup for now. Then we can go get Hinata back." Sakura added as Tenten was still worried about the situation itself.

"It's ok, Shadows don't attack normal people only ones who are special like Sensei and Sakura-chan; also the shadows won't attack until the fog lifts here, and when it's clear in this world it's foggy in your world." Kuma explained, and it did make sense, as they were always there on a clear day outside, but it was always so foggy here.

"Right, we'll get Hinata back, but there's no point in getting wiped out by pushing. Let's get some rest." Naruto reiterated Sakura's earlier statement, and they started back to the entrance. Tenten nodded her head and walked with them to the entrance.

**(TV World, Entrance)**

As they made it back to where they started, the others saw Tenten was looking even worse than the first time she left the TV world. "You okay Ten-chan?" Naruto asked and said girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I've got a major headache. How can you guys see in this fog?" The bun-headed kunoichi asked, and that's when they realized that they forgotten something in the midst of all that had happened they forgot Tenten wasn't prepared for properly exploring the TV World.

"That's right, you don't have the glasses." Sakura said as she and Naruto turned Tenten's attention to the glasses they were both wearing.

"Oh those, I was wondering why you two were wearing them? Tenten said

Kuma then walked over to the kunoichi with the solution to her problem, he then held up a pair of glasses. "Tadadada! Here's a pair of glasses for you Tenten-chan." Kuma said causing Sakura and Naruto looked at the bear in surprise.

"Hold on, you mean you had glasses for Tenten and you didn't say anything until now?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't know you were bringing her along, I needed time to make them and I didn't have the chance to give them to her because she ran off at the entrance." After Kuma was done Tenten placed the glasses on and marveled as she could see the area around them.

"Wow, it's like the fog doesn't even exist." Tenten said as she looked to Sakura and Naruto. "All right, we'll meet back tomorrow and we'll rescue Hinata together for sure this time." The older kunoichi said.

"You got it, just promise you won't go running off ahead of us next time." Naruto said, causing Tenten to blush in embarrassment.

"Just as long as you don't forget your liscense!"

"Oi!"

Before the conversation could go further Sakura decided to stop them. "Naruto can you try and score with Tenten later, for now we need to head home and recover so that we can plan the return trip tomorrow. I'm sure Tenten would want to rest as well after what happened."

The two knew she was right but were blushing over the way she implied it, though what snapped them all out of it was a curious question from Kuma. "Scoring? What does that mean?" The bear asked.

"Uh, nothing Kuma hey can you open another door home?" Tenten asked, hoping to end the conversation.

"Ok, but you guys have to remember to come back; it gets rather lonely here without you guys here." Kuma said sadly. Naruto understood and placed a hand on the bear's head.

"Hey, I said I promised last time remember, and even if it's not with the case I'll make sure to visit ya Kuma." Naruto said.

"Sensei…" Kuma said before he then smiled and then tapped his feet to summon the three TV's to help the shinobi exit. "Presto, Traesto! Here you go, remember your promise and get better Tenten-chan."

"I will you can count on that." Tenten said determined as she exited first. Sakura gave the bear a wave good bye and then Naruto was the last to exit, Kuma then closed the portal behind but not before letting out a sigh.

**(Scene Break)**

Naruto had easily returned home with Nanako, and they fixed a quick dinner and ate together. "I've got some stuff to do tomorrow again Nanako, you'll be fine tomorrow right?" Naruto asked; he really hated the fact that he'd be leaving Nanako alone a lot lately, but he had to rescue Hinata.

"I'll be fine big brother." She said sadly, almost as if she wished to have more time to spend with her cousin/brother figure. Naruto wished he had time to spend with Nanako as well, but he had a personal mission.

Soon, after dinner and tucking Nanako in, Naruto then went to his room, plopped down on the futon. As he closed his eyes he began to remember the day that he met Tenten and Hinata; as he soon slept that memory entered his dreams as well.

**(Dream)**

"Why're you protecting that monster?" Said a group of people that were bullying a young Hinata, The Hyuuga was even shyer than she was presently thanks to a certain incident that happened to here not that long ago involving her kidnapping attempt, but she stayed still, protecting two small individuals, both were small animals, a dog and fox.

"W-why would you want to hurt it, it's just a normal fox." Hinata shyly said as she tried to defend the two animals behind her. The fox seemed to be whimpering in fear and so did the dog but it seemed to try and stand it's ground in front of the fox as it stood behind Hinata.

"So who cares, don't you remember the stories they said about the attack?! All foxes are evil; we're just doing everyone a favor by getting rid of them." One of bullies began to walk forward and was about to try and snatch them from behind Hinata until a rock soared out of nowhere hitting him square in the nose.

"What the, who did that?" The boy said in a nasally voice as he held his nose causing of few of the others to laugh at the boy's injury.

"Me, don't you guys have anything better to do than pick on girls?!" The boys then turned to see a young Naruto running towards them blocking their path to Hinata.

"Hey look its loser Uzumaki, why don't you scram out of here before you get hurt." The leader said, recovering from the rock.

"Oh is that's what happening I thought you guys were still sore from the last fight that you decided to go back to picking on those who can't fight back!" Before any of the boys could try and rush the blonde they stopped in their tracks seeing sharp wooden needles thrown in front of them.

"Hey how about fighting a girl who can fight back?!"

Now the boys were cowering in front of a younger Tenten. She was looking mad at the fact that a girl was being bullied. The bullies decided that discretion was the better part of valor and ran off with their tales between their legs. Hinata was scared of these two newcomers, but Naruto put up a big foxy grin and held out his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my best friend Satonaka Tenten."

"Hi," TenTen said after Naruto's introduction. Hinata shyly took the hand and stood up, revealing the fox kit and the puppy that was hiding behind her.

"M-m-my n-n-name i-is Hyuuga Hinata." She finally said as the fox kit, female, then shyly stepped next to Naruto and sniffed him a bit.

**(Dream End)**

Naruto woke up to a weight he hadn't felt in a while, and saw the last member of the odd Dojima-Uzumaki family, the family pet vixen Tamamo.

"Hey girl, I was wondering where you went off to." Naruto said as he scratched behind an ear of hers getting her awake. She was the oddest fox one would ever see, as she had bright pink fur instead of her tail that was tipped white.

"Yip" The fox let a satisfied bark as she enjoyed the scratch. Tamamo then leaped off the bed so that Naruto could get up, he wasted no time getting his equipment ready said short his orange coat. "Tamamo I have to go and rescue a friend of ours ok, if you wait here she might be glad to see you." Naruto said.

Tamamo seemed to understand as she leaped to Naruto's dresser and pointed a pink furred tail to a picture he had of Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata when they were younger; with them as well was Tamamo as a kit on Naruto's head and the puppy was being held by Tenten. "You can tell huh, well you are a smart fox." Naruto then placed his jacket on and made sure he had his headband and license along with his sword. The fog wouldn't role in until a few days but the small team had promised to rescue Hinata as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back, in the meantime have fun with Nana-chan. She hasn't seen you in days." Naruto said.

The vixen yipped again and ran downstairs with Naruto following her; before he made it down he could already here the excited cries of his cousin.

"Tamo-chan's back!" Nanako said as the vixen, with a red collar that had her name, walked up to the girl and gave her a lick causing the eight year old to giggle.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's got herself a boyfriend with how she keeps coming and going. I'm glad she's come home, you two have fun; I'm off." Naruto said, knowing that Tamamo would take care of Nanako. He got his cell phone out and called Sakura first, and then Tenten. They knew where to meet up and went to Junes.

**(TV World, Entrance)**

The Konoha Investigation Team didn't hang around at the food court long, as they wanted to return quickly to the other world. After checking their equiptment and having their glasses ready they walked into the entrance where Kuma was waiting. "Alright Sensei, ready to rescue the girl that's here?" Kuma asked and they all nodded, prepared to fight as they knew it would be today that they find Hinata.

"We sure are Kuma, lead the way." Naruto said; the bear nodded and proceeded to take the group towards the castle.

**(TV World, Hinata's Castle)**

"Alright Hinata, we're back to rescue you." Naruto said as he took lead and entered the castle, Sakura and Tenten close behind. As they passed the entrance they all made a silent promise that they would return with the Hinata with them this time, no matter what.

**TBC…**

* * *

** And thus another chapter closes with another member added to the Investigation Team. Seeing as everyone is enjoying the mix between the game and animation's versions of the battle they will still continue unless I feel the need to change them completely. So continue reading and reviewing to tell us what you like about the story. Until next time!**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


End file.
